Shared Blood
by Lazuli
Summary: This is a story of an alternate universeif youkai were the rulers and had the humans as slaves. A tale of one human and a hanyou that overcame the views of their society and how they survived together, and what they gave up to get there.
1. Dark World

Konnichi'wa, minna-san Trish Trish 2 1335 2001-11-09T04:36:00Z 2001-11-09T04:36:00Z 9 2674 15244 127 30 18720 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

Konnichi'wa, minna-san! Laz comes bearing a new story, one that has a different twist to it. Yes, I am trying my hand at an alternate reality fic with Inuyasha! Please read and enjoy, and if anyone sounds OCC, then live with it. ^.^ Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha, and I make no claim to the characters. The story itself is mine, and please respect it as such. Thanks goes to Kota Magic, and Stef for reading over this for me, and helping me through some parts!

Shared Blood

Chapter One

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome shivered in the small well house, her thin coat not doing much to keep her warm. Sneezing violently, she gathered her one blanket around her, trying to get as much heat from it as possible. Why did she have to lose her privileges at the school? She was barely allowed to attend anymore, and now she was in danger of losing even that privilege.

           "Mom…why did you have to die?" Kagome whispered, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life. Souta was at the Han-to school, and she knew that he was safe there. The youkai wouldn't get to him. 

           She on the other hand was in danger of losing what precious freedom she had left. If it weren't for the proof that she was a free student of the Kon-to school for humans, she wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving without a youkai master.  

           She sensed them watching her all the time…when she was walking to school, and even when she slept in the well house. Their eyes were on her all the time. She hurriedly got into her clothes for the day—she couldn't be late for school. At least she still had the privileges of free, hot food.

           Kagome sighed happily as she ate the food…it was rare to have a good meal. She was down to two days a week at the school, and struggled with a vengeance to keep up with the classwork. Someone sat down next to her, and she looked into the sad brown eyes of Yuka, one of her best friends. 

           "Kagome…they got Emi. You know how she was only showing up once a day?" Kagome nodded, intent on her saving some of the rice in a plastic container she brought to school for just this purpose, but still listening to Yuka.

           "Well, I went to visit her at the old ice cream stand, where she was living after the school took away her room privileges, and there was nothing but splinters, and Emi's daypack." Yuka held up the item, bloodstains splattered across it, in a sick pattern.

           At Kagome's horrified look, Yuka quickly shook her head. "No, she's not dead…but she's one of *them* now." Kagome shuddered in sympathy. She saw the slaves…the ones that served the youkai that ruled over their world. 

           She wondered if there was ever a time that the humans were more dominant. From what she remembered from history lessons, it wasn't until humans really began to advance that the youkai took over. The youkai stole their technology, adapted to it faster, and used it to their advantage to rule over the humans. The humans were helpless to stop them…the weapons that they had created were now in the hands of a race that was already stronger to them and had no qualms about killing anyone that came in their way. 

           Life had been bloody for the humans for a long time after that, and the human race had threatened to die out all together. Then came the compromise…humans were able to still live—but only as slaves for the youkai. There were a few families that managed to live outside of the youkai influence, and they started the 'free schools' for the others that met the criteria. 

            The only reason how Kagome got into the school was that she had latent miko powers. That let her in, but it didn't guarantee total safety. More and more, girls her age were vanishing from the school, to become 'useful' members of the community. 

           She let Yuka cry into the rough cloth of the daypack, her tears making dark splotches on the stained material. She knew that it could happen to her soon. She could soon be in the same position as Emi was now. Like her mother was…she tried to keep back the tears. She didn't want to end in that type of situation, where she would be beat and ordered around by an uncaring youkai. 

           The bell rang, and Kagome stayed in class a few moments longer, wishing that she could go back to the shared room of the girls who lived at the school. It guaranteed a blanket and pillow at least, and she'd be around people she had known for the last few years of her life. She couldn't stay, though, and she gathered up her few books and left the classroom slowly, wishing that she had someone to go home to. 

           She ignored the calls of the boys at the Hon-to school next door…Souta wasn't among the ones that hung outside…he was already in his bedroom, studying for his class, wrapped up in a blanket, content. He probably didn't remember his sister…she hadn't seen him since he was six, and he was now ten.

           Walking down the street swiftly, she wanted to get to her home, when teasing from one of the youkai high schools caught her attention. She caught a name mockingly called out, and she paused, recognizing it.

           "Inuyasha…" she muttered. That youkai was more famous in the human circles than in the youkai, and she crept behind a large tree to watch the proceedings. 

           "You damn hanyou! We shouldn't even let you stay in this school." A large, misshapen giant of a youkai spoke this, horns curling from the side of his head, large jaws filled with sharp teeth. "We should just eat you, and get it over with it."

           "No, Goshinki, he'd better use as a slave. He's half human. That's what he was made for." Inuyasha glared at the new one who spoke—a female youkai by the name of Yura. "I could use him as mine…and play with his hair all day!" As she spoke, she reached for Inuyasha's long silver hair, and he growled at her, flexing his claws.

           "Shut your damn mouth, wench! I'm not going to let you near my hair. Whore." Kagome's eyes widened at this. Inuyasha…was standing up to the youkai, who were, in a way, higher up than him. 

           "Oh yes, mustn't hurt Daddy's precious hanyou son. It's not our fault he had the bad taste to *keep* the bastard that he got his concubine pregnant with. And then marry her! What is the world coming to, when a youkai puts a human on equal footing?"

           Kagome gasped. She knew, as did everyone, that Inuyasha's father was the leader of the youkai in this section. There wasn't one stronger than him, and he ruled over all. That was why the schools continued to run in the Kyoton district, when they were non-existent everywhere else. To insult his father…

           Inuyasha shrugged. "It's no matter to me. My human blood is inferior and weak compared to my youkai blood. I ignore it." 

           The group snickered. "We can't though. I say that you don't show up here again, Inuyasha. You're better suited to the slave schools. Why don't you try it? I'm sure they'll accept you there with open arms."

           Inuyasha snarled at sliced at Yura, nearly taking her head. She jumped backward, and readied out a few strands of hair, planning to wrap them around Inuyasha's neck and kill him with her special brand of magic.

           A hand closing around her throat stopped her, and she was thrown a few feet backwards into the wall, Inuyasha's angry gold eyes meeting hers. "I don't want to hear another damn word, you bitch."

           With that, he slung his daypack over his shoulders and leapt the high fence with ease, pausing at Kagome's hiding spot. "You better get out of here, you moron. You're school uniform won't always protect you."

           Kagome looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry that happens to you." She whispered, and then ran down the street, towards the well house that she called home. She didn't notice Inuyasha's shocked gaze looking after her, or him following her to where she lived.

           Kagome sighed as she made her way quickly down the street. She didn't like this area…but it was the quickest shortcut to school. It wasn't a safe path, but she had no choice. She was already in enough trouble at school as it was, and she couldn't afford to add one more crime to her record. They had told her one more slip up, no matter how small, and she would be sent to a youkai family to be a slave. She was only with the school for a probation period, and being there was the only thing that saved her from being turned to one of the youkai families that ruled over the town. She shivered in fear, wondering what would happen to her if she did slip up. 

           She wasn't watching all sides of the street when she crossed through an alleyway, and slammed into somebody walking the opposite way from her. The force of it threw her on her back, and she saw stars for a few moments. She looked up to see who she had run into, and her mouth dried with fear. It was one of them. The youkai that ran this part of town, the part that humans only lived as slaves in. She clutched her satchel to her tighter, knowing that it gave her at least partial immunity. 

           "Look, Hoshi…we have a visitor in our part of town. A little school girl on the wrong side of the tracks…" The youkai who spoke had blunt cut hair, tied back with a thin red ribbon, most of her curves shown off by her tight black outfit. She didn't wear any shoes, instead cloth wrapped around her feet, but Kagome knew who this was. Yura, she was the one that had been trying to kill Inuyasha the other day.

           "I'm sorry…" Kagome knew she sounded pathetic, but she knew what Yura could do to her chosen victims. The human slaves evaded her, and even the girls from the Kon-to school knew her name and avoided saying things about her. They all knew how dangerous she was. Kagome's eyes widened when Yura pulled out a knot of hair, manipulating it until it formed a cat's cradle in her hands. 

           "You know the penalty for being here, girl? Ones that are not owned by us do not know their place. You would make a nice slave…" Kagome winced. "Or we could just play a nice game of cat's cradle. Does that sound good to you?" The hair in Yura's hands glowed slightly, and Kagome felt strands of sharp hair wrap around her body, cutting into her. She bit back her instinct to scream as her blood ran down the silvery strands, but she couldn't hold back her whimper of pain. 

           She felt her vision darken alarmingly, and the ground seemed a welcome place. Just as the strands were biting into her neck, she heard a snapping sound, and the hair around her body vanished. There was an outraged scream, and then silence. She looked up to see the face of another youkai standing over her, pieces of a broken comb in his hands.

           "Oi!" Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open at the sound of the new voice, but she could only lie on the ground, her breath coming in harsh pants. She heard the distant toll of the school bell, and she realized her life as a free student was over, and she would become a slave for one of the youkai that she saw here today. She curled into a ball and forced herself to her knees, palms flat out on the ground to brace herself. 

           "You shouldn't be moving, ya know. You were stupid to come here. Did you want to get killed?" The rough voice startled her. She thought the youkai would have left by now, bored with her. Even though he did save her, who knew what he was planning. She let her blurred vision drift to the source of the voice, and was surprised to see a boy in a school uniform bending over her, long white hair cascading down his back, and two canine ears on the top of his head. It was Inuyasha…she wondered why he stopped—for a human.

           She leaned against the wall, feeling the ground jerk violently beneath her feet, but she had to get to school somehow. She was already late, but they just might let her go if she explained what had happened. "Thank you…" She said softly, grabbing her satchel with a shaking hand, using the wall as a brace as she made her way though the alleyway, and out to where her school was. She didn't glance back at the boy-youkai, but she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

           "For violation of the school's code yet again, you are no longer allowed the safety of the school. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Higurashi-san, but you knew the rules when you first came here. You were told that if you violated one more rule, then you had to take the role your station in life dictates."

           Kagome barely heard the words the head of the school was saying. All she knew was that she was still in horrible pain, and that it wasn't going to let up anytime soon, especially if she couldn't stay at the school anymore, but had to be a slave to the youkai.

           "In fact, we already have an owner for you now, Kagome. There was a request for you shortly before you came. Inuyasha-sama?" The door opened but Kagome didn't care who her owner was at this point. She let her head slump over the desk, waiting for blissful unconsciousness to claim her. She felt herself being lifted in someone's arms before she completely passed out.

           Kagome awoke to a cool cloth on her forehead, and she opened bleary eyes to see a figure bending over her, golden eyes narrowed in worry. "Oi…I told ya not to move. Now it's going to take you forever to heal. Not many people survive Yura's attack."

           Kagome frowned. "You were the one who saved me. Why?" She knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to sound so demanding…especially of this youkai that was her new master, but she wanted an explanation of why a youkai would save a human.

            "I don't have to have a reason. Maybe I was tired of Yura's big mouth." Kagome shrugged and tried to get up from her prone position, but a strong hand on her shoulders kept her down. "Don't move! You're pretty torn up. Stupid human."

           "I never asked you to save me! I need to get back!" She struggled against his hand, ignoring the sharp pain the ripped up her side from where Yura's hair had sliced her. He only smirked at her, and she stopped. He knew something that she did not.

           "Have you forgotten already? This is where you're staying now. You belong to me." His smile was cold, and everything that happened in the head's office came back to her with startling clarity. She was no longer a free student of the Kon-to school, but property of the smirking youkai above her. 

A week later 

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall of Inuyasha's room, bored. She was completely healed now, and he still hadn't given her any orders of what to do. It wasn't as if she was complaining, but it was strange. Inuyasha was at school—he was a senior at his high school. He must've been on his way to *his* school when he ran across her.

           The door suddenly slammed open, and Kagome ducked as his daypack went sailing across the room, thudding into the wall. He turned to glare at her, muttering angrily.

           "You…I forgot you were here…" He mumbled. She blinked at him, surprised. "Girl…go get bag…" She walked over to the backpack slowly, grasping it in her hands and handing it to him. "Get my homework out and do it. I don't feel like thinking tonight."

           She openly stared at him. "That's not right! You shouldn't have other people do your work for you! How will you ever learn? Pass your tests?" He raised an eyebrow at her, incredulous.

           "Are you saying that you _won't _follow my orders? I told you to do my homework, bitch. Now do it." He snarled, flopping down on his bed. 

Kagome nodded, and began pulling the books out, staring at them longingly. Just a week ago she was studying, and doing homework like he was _supposed _to be doing. She realized that she had the chance to do work again. "What do you want me to do, Inuyasha-sama?" She asked quietly, the books spread out around her. 

He looked up, bored. "Do everything from midway through the books until I tell you to stop. I want to get a head start." She gaped at him, but quickly gathered up the books and retreated to her corner of the room. She wondered when she would be sent to the slave quarters…now that she was healed, she no longer needed to be in his room.

She opened the books almost eagerly, reading over the familiar words. The few humans at the schools were taught roughly the same information as the youkai. She didn't care that this above her…she was learning again. She took out a pencil and paper without really thinking about it, and started taking notes on the material. She was soon lost in the books and the information inside them.

It was several hours later and her eyes ached unpleasantly from staring at the tiny print in the many books. She was almost finished with them, having done a chapter out of each before going to the next one. Her hands hurt, and she wanted to curl up asleep. Her brain even felt tired from the papers she was writing. Inuyasha was snoring on the bed, and she kept at the papers, but it was a struggle for her to keep her eyes open. 

_Well, you were bored, Kagome. He finally gave you something to do. _She kept her bitter thoughts to herself, and she read through the last part of the first book, setting it aside, the stack of papers needed for it piled on top of it. She at least got one book done…just three more to finish. She rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes for a second. She didn't hear the pencil fall out of her hand and clatter to the floor as she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

A minute later an alarm clock blaring woke her up out of her nap, and she jerked, grabbing at the book that was about to fall out of her lap. She looked up at Inuyasha in fear, wondering if he knew she fell asleep. He only looked at her surrounded by the books and snorted.

"Well, how much did you get done, wench?" He asked sleepily. She pointed to the pile of finished papers, not able to form a coherent response. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he grinned at her before going into the adjoining bathroom. "Maybe you'll be useful after all…" He muttered.

Kagome could only stare at his retreating form. He didn't give her permission to stop working, and her stomach grumbled loudly in protest at having to do all this mental work without anything to support her body. She opened up the nearest book again, the words blurring before her. She could barely grip the pencil now that her concentration was broken. 

"Give me that…" Inuyasha's voice sounded from somewhere above her as he grabbed the book out of her hands and shoved it into his backpack. She could only stare at him stupidly, her mind dull from exhaustion. "Go get a bath or something…you smell…" He muttered, and left the room, stomping down the stairs. Kagome took that as an invitation to relax, and she collapsed on the floor.


	2. Jealousy

Inuyasha does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters contained within I make claim to Trish Trish 3 81 2001-11-11T05:32:00Z 2001-11-11T05:43:00Z 4 1763 10054 83 20 12347 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

Inuyasha does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters contained within I make claim to. I hope you enjoy this part, and thank you for all the great reviews on the first chapter!

Shared Blood

Chapter Two

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome felt strange as she took the empty dishes to 

the kitchen. Inuyasha had ordered her to leave them in the 

room, and another slave would take care of it, but she knew 

that something was strange for her to just take care of him, 

and nothing else. She didn't even do a great deal, and the other 

slaves looked tired and more worn out then she did. They did 

more work, and they often gave her dirty looks. She had to do 

something about it, and this would be the first step. Inuyasha 

shouldn't be angry about her doing slave duties…cleaning up 

and making food for him. 

           A rough hand spun her around, making her lose her grip 

on the overloaded tray of bowls and plates. She fumbled for a 

few moments, trying to keep the dishes from clattering to the 

floor. She turned around to glare at the one that made her lose 

her grip, and faltered when she saw Inuyasha's angry eyes 

looking into her own.

           "Did I tell you to do this, Kagome?" He asked, anger 

evident in his low voice. She shook her head slowly. "Why are 

you disobeying an order, then?" He asked. 

           "They were just sitting there! It was getting disgusting, 

and I thought it would be okay if I took care of the dishes." Her 

voice was angry, and his eyebrow rose at the tone of her voice. 

Apparently, being a slave had not yet broken her…but she wasn't 

an ordinary slave. He winced inwardly at what his brother would 

say if he saw Kagome carrying dishes like a common slave.

           "Put the damn dishes down, Kagome, and come back to 

the room. That's NOT your job, and you're not to do the other 

slaves work. Go, now!" When she stood and stared at him, still 

gripping the dishes, he grabbed her by the hair, and threw her to 

the floor, bowls scattering around her. "Go!" He bellowed, and 

she scrambled back to the room, leaving the dishes untouched.

           Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as another slave 

ran up to him, gathering up the fallen dishes. "Inuyasha-sama…

forgive me…but why are you keeping her on? She does not do 

her share of the work."

           He looked down in surprise at the slave who had spoken. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked angrily. This was 

one nosy slave. He'd have to fix that. 

           "She doesn't work at all, Inuyasha-sama. I never see her." 

He snorted and fixed the girl with a look. 

           "Maybe she isn't meant to work with you scum." With that, 

he went back to his room, ignoring the glare that the girl dealt him 

when his back was turned.

           "Inuyasha is mine." She muttered under her breath, still picking 

up broken pieces of crockery. "I'll make sure of it." Kikyo slammed the 

last broken piece of the bowl onto the tray and continued to the kitchens, 

where she went to make Inuyasha and that new girl's food. A slight smile 

spread across her face as she walked. She would get that little bitch. 

           Inuyasha slammed open the door of his room to see Kagome 

curled up in the corner. Stupid human…if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru 

opening his big mouth that day, he wouldn't be in this bind. He couldn't 

stand anymore of those damn taunts about his lack of women…damn it; 

didn't the moron know that he never wanted a mate of any kind? They 

were all so dull…the youkai women were shallow, and the human slaves 

so…lifeless. They followed his every command, they didn't question, but 

he knew the comments that were made afterwards…they didn't dare say 

anything aloud, but he knew. 

           So he chose that Kagome girl…she looked interesting, and ready to 

battle, even when torn up by Yura's hair. He had enough of Yura, too. She 

had been after him for years, making rude comments about his heritage in 

one breath, and then commenting about his beautiful hair the next. He would 

never DO anything with the girl…she was too naïve in a lot of ways…she 

didn't know what her purpose was…even though she was trained in the art 

every day. He was putting off telling her. He didn't know _why, _she was just 

a human slave—but there was something in her eyes that made him reconsider 

of telling her blatantly that her only job in the household was to keep him 

company…in bed.

           "Stop looking so pathetic and get up." Kagome started at the sound of 

Inuyasha's voice, and backed further into the wall. "What's wrong with you? 

Get the hell up, bitch."

           Kagome straightened and glared at him. "Get off my case! You 

wanted me in the room, now what do you want me to do? Kiss your feet? Bow 

down to you? It's your fault that I'm in this situation. Why aren't you letting me 

do normal slave duties?"

           "You're a moron! I want this room straightened before our dinner comes. 

You're eating with me tonight." She looked at him with shocked eyes. "What 

are you staring at? You look like a simpleton. Get over her and pick up this mess." 

           She nodded slowly, looking almost relieved that she was ordered to clean 

something. She couldn't even clean his room without his permission, and she 

starting to get suspicious of her role in this household. She began picking up the 

scattered clothes, folding them and stacking them in the corner of the room for 

another slave to pick up. She then went around and gathered his weaponry, hand 

lingering over his personal sword, wondering if she should even touch it. It was a 

special sword, and she had seen other slaves batted into walls for going near it. 

She worked around it, not making a sound as she carefully put everything back 

where it belonged. 

           Once she finished, she sat back down, staring at the floor. She hated being 

so submissive…it went against her nature, but her side still hurt from being flung 

down on the hard wooden floor. His eyes glared at her. 

           "You forgot something." His gaze pointed towards the Tetsuaiga lying innocently 

on the ground, and she swallowed nervously. He was given her permission to touch it? 

She tentatively reached out for it, feeling the pulse of it beneath her. She drew her 

hand back in shock, and looked up to see Inuyasha giving her a curious look.

           "So you can feel Tetsuaiga's heartbeat? That's unusual for a mortal." She 

nodded slowly, and picked up the weapon before handing it to Inuyasha. There came 

a tapping on the door, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha first before going to answer it. 

He gestured for her to go to the door, and she opened it to see Kikyo there, smiling 

at her before thrusting the full tray of food at her.

           "Take that tray back, Kikyo, and put it on the table." Kikyo glared at Kagome 

before grabbing the tray back and walked slowly to the low table. She laid it down 

gently, looking to Inuyasha for more orders. "Go away, now. Kagome will take care 

of the rest, girl."

           She nodded and walked stiffly out of the room. Inuyasha turned to Kagome 

and pointed towards the food. "Eat." She nodded and knelt down, arranging the 

bowls on the table, and patiently waiting for Inuyasha to sit down before she even 

picked up her chopsticks. 

           "What the hell are you waiting for? Eat. You don't eat enough." She finally 

picked up her chopsticks and bit carefully into the food, her eyes opening in surprise. 

It tasted so good…. the beef was tender…and a rare treat. Never before had she 

had such delicious meat before in her life. She caught Inuyasha's amused look at 

her, and she blushed, hiding her face as she slowly ate more of the food.

           When she had finally consumed the meal, she smiled for what seemed like 

the first time in a long time. She couldn't figure out Inuyasha…but at least she was 

given one good meal that would last her a long time in her memories. She began 

gathering up the dishes, when a sudden wave of dizziness attacked her. 

           She clutched the edge of the table, trying not to be too obvious. She fought 

off the dizziness with a vengeance, stacking the dishes together carefully. Inuyasha 

was giving her a strange look, but she just shook it off, and pushed the dishes to the 

side of the table. She got up slowly and started to walk over to her bedding in the 

corner of the room, and the room spun around her crazily before she fell forward. 

           Inuyasha saw Kagome fall, and he jumped forward to catch her before 

she fell on the hard floor. "Kagome!"                             

She stirred slightly in his arms, and opened confused blue eyes to look at 

him, then they quickly closed again, and she went limp. He felt her forehead, 

and it was burning up. He frowned, and laid her gently on his bed, before 

inspecting the food that she had been eating.

           He sniffed at the bowls, his nose wrinkling at the underlying smell of the 

poison that was in the dishes still. His eyes narrowed, and he would take care of 

the slave that did this to Kagome. He had to make sure Kagome would be all right first.

           He knelt next to her, not liking that her skin seemed paler then normal…

almost transparent. What the hell was given to her? It seemed to be stealing away 

her life force…

           "Kagome! Hang on…c'mon, girl. You're mine, I didn't tell you that you could 

get sick…" She didn't answer, and he clutched one of her cold hands. Damn it…

what could he do? He heard his door creak open, and he whirled around, seeing 

Kikyo there.

           She looked surprised to see Inuyasha, and tried to leave the room, but he 

caught her and pinned her against the wall, his claws inches from her throat.

           "Tell me, bitch. What did you think you were doing, trying to poison me?" 

Her eyes widened, and she whimpered in fear as a trickle of sweat fell down the 

side of her face.

           "I wasn't trying to kill you, Inuyasha-sama!" Her eyes were filled with 

fear. To be accused of killing a youkai, whether it was intentional or not, constituted 

an instant death sentence to the slave that committed the crime.

           "Who were you trying to kill, then? It was certainly close to killing me. I could 

have eaten the meal that Kagome ate. Was that your intention? Were you planning 

to kill Kagome?"

           She tried to shake her head no, but his hand gripped her jaw forcefully, making 

her agree with him. "I wasn't trying to kill you! I wanted to get rid of Kagome! 

She's no good as a slave. She wasn't raised as one!"

           She took a deep breath, hoping that she would be pardoned for that. At least 

cast in the streets, given another position…but not death. She couldn't be killed for 

trying to kill another slave. It happened all the time.

           Inuyasha smiled, and her heart pounded at the look on his face. He didn't 

look happy, and she knew that she had made a big mistake in admitting to her crime.

           "Bitch…you are going to die for this, if Kagome dies. In fact, I am going 

to tell my father how you *did* try to kill me…I think he'll be displeased with you." 

           Kikyo whimpered as Inuyasha dragged her by her hair down the stairs to 

the main room where his father was. 

           "Father, I would like you to meet one of the slaves. She attempted to kill 

me today, and succeeded in poisoning my personal concubine."

           Kikyo's eyes were closed, and she held back her whimpers as she heard 

the cold voice of Inuyasha above her, sealing her fate. She barely heard the word 

'concubine' but she realized why Kagome never did any work, and why Inuyasha 

had gotten so angry that she was trying to do it. 

           "Inuyasha…have you proof of this?" Inuyasha's father's voice…he sounded 

much like his son, only deeper and more serious, formal. 

           "I do. Kagome lies in my bed, sick, pale, and unable to move because 

of the poison that this slave gave her. I request her life in exchange for the 

attempt on mine, and Kagome's."

           Kikyo forced her eyes open, and the world spun in bright colors as she 

saw Inuyasha's father nodding. "It's agreed. I'll see the executioners meet 

with her tonight."

           Kikyo let herself be led away to the small room that was reserved 

for those who committed crimes against the royal Inuyoukai house. She 

held her head high, satisfied in the fact that she was bringing Kagome 

down with her, and both would be without Inuyasha.  


	3. The Outside World

Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. Unmei is my own created character, though, and not one that belongs in the Inuyasha universe. Please read and enjoy!

Shared Blood

Chapter Three

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome pulled on her old school uniform, sighing. Inuyasha said that he wanted to go out today, and she was supposed to come with him. Why he wanted to bring his slave along was beyond her, but she supposed that he must have some sort of reason for it. She turned to the small mirror in the bathroom and winced. She looked terrible. She knew that her uniform couldn't have been in the best of shape after Yura attacked her, but she didn't think it was in shreds, either. It looked like someone took a sharp knife to it. 

           "Oi, girl! Hurry up and get out of there. You're taking forever!" Kagome slowly walked out of the room, staring at the ground. His eyes widened when he saw her, and she grinned ironically to herself. She finally managed to shock Inuyasha, even if it was unintentional. 

           "I'm ready to go, Inuyasha-sama." She whispered, wondering what he was going to do. Would he want to bring her with him now? She looked like trash, and she was sure that he didn't want to flaunt that around. 

           "Stay right there." He muttered. "I'll be right back. You look like someone dragged you out of the sewers." Kagome hid her smile. She could stay here and do nothing like usual. He would go out on his own, and he wouldn't bother with her—like usual. 

           She stood in the middle of the room, wondering if he was even going to come back for her. She was surprised when she heard him stomping down the hallway, and her eyes widened when he threw something at her. It felt soft—and smelled clean. She looked down at a clean dress, and bowed slightly to Inuyasha.

           "Arigato gozimasu, Inuyasha-sama. I'll put this on right away." She left the room to change again, and marveled at the feel of the soft cloth against her skin. She had never worn anything so nice before. It was amazing, and even if it didn't fit perfectly. She stared at herself in the mirror, and was surprised at the nice-looking figure that stared back at her. 

           "Feh! You're taking even longer than before. I didn't give you that so you could stare at yourself. Get the hell out of there so we can get going." Kagome was startled by Inuyasha's rough voice, and made her way quickly out of the tiny room. 

           He didn't even glance at her, but just started walking out of the room. She followed him quietly. Even if Inuyasha owned her, he was letting her have fresh air again. She hadn't been outside since her last day at the Kon-to school, and she was looking forward to feeling the sunlight warm her face. She would almost feel free again.

           Inuyasha stared at the girl walking beside him. She was quiet today—he wondered if the poison that she had almost died from addled her brains any. She didn't need to be as stupid as the rest of the slaves in his household. Like he cared about her. He was still angry that he could've been the one that almost died from that poison. He didn't know what that girl had been thinking, poisoning the food. He could have eaten it—he smirked. He was glad that the bitch was dead. No one tried to kill him and lived to tell about it.

           "Oi, girl. We're stopping here." She looked up in surprise at him, but just nodded. He rolled his eyes. It was more interesting when she argued and yelled at him. He supposed that she couldn't do it on the street…there were too many youkai eager to kill a disobedient, mouthy slave-girl. She knew the rules better than he did. She smiled at him slowly, and he blinked in surprise, wondering what she was up to.

            She didn't do anything at that time, just followed him meekly into the store, and he sighed. What had he gotten himself into, taking a human slave? He saw the other youkai in the store staring at him and the girl, and he glared at them, hearing their muffled comments about him.

           "Damn hanyou…coming in here. I don't care if he is Inutaiko's son. He's a miserable half-breed…and with a human slave too. He thinks that it's acceptable? He's giving us a bad image…"

            "I agree. He's going to be just like his father, choosing a human as his mate. Look at her…you can tell by the way she's dressed that she's his concubine." 

           Laughter. "He belongs with a human. Perhaps to him it's not a vile act. Doesn't he turn human once a month? He probably likes them—I'm sure that she's hot in bed, though. That's all humans are good for…working and sleeping with."

           Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "At least something will sleep with me. I heard that you had to drug your partner before she would look at your ugly face, you hairless wonder."

            Manten's eyes narrowed in anger, and he got up, only to have Hiten put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother wasting your anger over that half-breed, Manten. It's not worth it."

           Manten's eyes were still angry, and he shook off his brother's hand. "I'll make sure that he keeps that trap of his shut. No one insults me like that." He snarled and leapt up, opening his mouth to blast Inuyasha, who just yawned and held up Tetsuaiga.

           Kagome watched in amazement as the lightning split both ways, completely deflected by the sword. Inuyasha jumped over Manten's head, leaving Kagome to shriek and run out of the way from the lightning. 

           She took a couple of deep breaths, wondering if Inuyasha meant to get her killed out here. She watched as Manten and Hiten teamed up to fight Inuyasha, who was unaware of the double-teaming. Searching the room with her eyes, she found a bow and a quiver of arrows lying next to a fascinated youkai, and grabbed them quickly, wondering if she could actually use the ancient weapons.

           She clumsily set the arrow to the bow, and drew back as far it would reach, aiming for the elder brother, who's back was turned to hers. She released the arrow, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was saving her owner—but it seemed almost instinctive. She would probably get a worse owner if Inuyasha died—and would be if she were lucky. She might be killed just because he died. 

           Hearing one scream of pain, and another of outrage, she opened her eyes to see Hiten falling to the ground, and was still. Manten's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the place that his elder brother had fallen, and he turned to Kagome, eyes blood red with anger.

            "You stupid human bitch…you killed him." Inuyasha was staring at Kagome in shock, and the room had gone completely silent, everyone staring at the three who were fighting.

           Kagome backed away in fear, clutching the bow and arrow to her, trembling. She was going to die. She had saved Inuyasha, but she was going to die. She didn't even know how she did it. How could one simple arrow kill a youkai?

           "You…you're one of those damn humans that can kill youkai, aren't you? Why are there any of you dangers left? I should blast you to pieces right now!" He opened his mouth to release the lightning, but it was cut short by a sword slicing through him, him falling to the ground in two pieces. Everyone stared at the dead youkai on the ground, and then turned to look at Inuyasha.

           "This is what happens when you threaten me, you bastards." He sheathed his sword, and glared at the motionless crowd. He yanked Kagome roughly up, practically dragging her out the door. She was still clutching the bow and arrow to her side as they left the building.

           "Stupid bitch! You could have really gotten killed in there! What the hell were you thinking? You didn't tell me you were a miko! You're kind should have been all destroyed! Why the hell are you alive?" 

           Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha-sama. If you wanted me dead so badly, you could have let that oversized moron fry me, or let me die from the poison."

           He glared at her, unable to think of a good enough comeback for that one. She had a point, and he cursed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have an intelligent slave. He settled with grabbing her arm again, yanking her along with him.

           "C'mon. We're going to go to one of your nasty human shops. I need something for my mother, and that's the best place to get it."

           Kagome stared at him. She forgot…with him being a hanyou, his mother *was* a human…a former slave and concubine of Inuyasha's father. She blushed suddenly at that one youkai's comment about her…and Inuyasha's reply. She couldn't be…

           She hid her face and pointed down the street. "When I had some money, Inuyasha-sama, I would go to Unmei's shop. She had some pretty clothing and some other odds and ends. Maybe she'll like the stuff there."

           Inuyasha snorted. "If its something you could afford, I doubt it would be good enough for my mother." He followed her directions to the shop; well aware of the stares he was getting being in the human side of town. Eyes watched him fearfully from broken windows, and he didn't miss the glares that were directed at Kagome, and his sensitive ears caught the word 'whore' more than once.

           Kagome was silent beside him, and she pushed open the door to one of the nicer looking buildings in the area, and Inuyasha found himself in a small, dim shop, stuffed with clothes, books, toys, jewelry…it seemed to have everything, and he was amazed that the humans had something like this.

           Kagome turned to him with an ironic smile. "It's *all* we have, Inuyasha-sama. I'm sure you can find something useful in here." She turned at a small noise in the back of the shop, and a small, dark haired girl came out, who seemed even younger than Kagome.

           "Kagome-chan…" She smiled briefly, then her violet eyes took in Inuyasha, and she frowned. "Who is this, Kagome? Are you with them now? Betraying us by bringing a youkai into our side of town?"

           Kagome shook her head. "This is my master, Inuyasha-sama. We are going shopping. He agreed to buy something at your store after I told him how marvelous it was." Her quiet voice was sincere, but Unmei rolled her eyes.

           "Whatever, Kagome. Just buy something and get that youkai out of my store." She glared at Inuyasha, who stiffened beside Kagome. He raised his claws threatening at her, but Unmei just smiled and aimed a crossbow at him. 

           "I wouldn't try it, bastard. I have excellent aim. I run this shop, and I don't stand for youkai coming and kidnapping then killing my friends and family. Buy something to make fun of, and get out."

           Inuyasha snarled, and Kagome smiled. "We're a bit protective over what freedom we have, Inuyasha-sama. I wouldn't test Unmei." She led him toward the back of the store, towards the nicest and most expensive of the items that Unmei had for sale. 

           Unmei watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk out of the store after they bought a silk kimono, her eyes filled with betrayal. She shoved the youkai's money in the old cash register, hands trembling. 

           "Don't ever bother coming back here, Kagome. I'll make sure we never accept you back."

           Inuyasha left Kagome in his bedroom while he went to his mother, and she lay against her pillows, holding back the imminent tears. Those names that both the youkai and the humans called her. A whore…a concubine…was that what she really was? She must've have been blind and stupid not to realize what it meant to be spending all her time in Inuyasha's room, only doing small things for him, and never doing the menial chores that the other slaves did everyday. Why he was so angry that she was trying to do other work. 

           She would never fit in with the youkai…even if she was Inuyasha's concubine, and it was because she was his concubine that she would never be able to be with her own kind again. The look in Unmei's eyes…Kagome closed her own eyes in pain. She wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt in a way. Not accepted by either race because he was both. 

           She froze. Inuyasha…she recalled all that they said about him. It must have hurt him, even though he didn't say anything. The youkai looked at him as if he was lower than she was, because he was a mixed breed. Their looks after she had…killed…Hiten. There was an almost grudging respect in there…a human that had the 'old' power to destroy youkai with an arrow…she remembered tales of the miko that could blast a youkai to pieces with a single touch. Did she really stem from that line?

           "I swear, Mother…she killed one of the Kaminari brothers with a holy arrow. I saw it with my own eyes. She saved my life by firing it. I never saw anything like it before."

           His mother looked thoughtful, and she smiled at him. "It seems as if you got a bonus with the slave you rescued, Inuyasha. She can be very useful. Your secret is safe with me."

           Inuyasha nodded gratefully, and got up slowly from where he was eating dinner with his mother. He wasn't sure why he wanted to protect her. She had saved his life, though, by killing that other youkai. If the other youkai hadn't been so afraid of the miko in the room, they would have killed just because. He had to protect her from that.

            Kagome looked up quickly when Inuyasha came into the room, staring at her strangely. "What?" She asked defensively, not liking the look he was giving her. He frowned, making her fall silent.

           "Are you really a miko, girl? I won't find you trying to kill me in the night, will I?" She rolled her eyes.

           "I saved your life, Inuyasha-sama. I won't be killing you. Why would I do something so stupid as killing my owner?" She smirked at him. "Or do I have a reason to kill you, Inuyasha-sama?"

           His eyes widened. "Feh. You couldn't get near me." She shook her head, changing the subject.

           "Inuyasha…has it always been that way for you?" She asked quietly. "The things they said about you?" Her voice was soft, and he was astounded by the caring tone in her voice. A human…his damn *slave* no less, was concerned about what was said about him and how he felt about it? What was wrong with her?

           "It's none of your damn business." He muttered. He felt a tentative touch on his arms, and he looked down at surprise at Kagome. 

           "I'm serious, Inuyasha. What they said…it must have hurt. Even if you don't want to say it to anyone else, you can trust me. At least use me for some purpose, Inuyasha-sama…even as a confidante. I have no one to tell…"

           Her eyes turned away for a moment, but not before he saw the flash of hurt in them. He remembered the humans that they saw earlier that day, and he suddenly understood. "Hmph. Me and you are more alike than I thought, girl." He muttered, and sighed. "Yeah, it annoys me. The morons can't keep their mouths shut. No one cares that he mated with a human…we do it all the time…" He looked away from Kagome, blushing, and then continued.

            "It was the fact that he married her…and kept me as his son. Usually when the concubine has the misfortune to get pregnant, she's killed and the baby is raised as a slave. Sometimes…I wonder…"

           His voice trailed off, and he stared at the floor. "Damn it, why am I telling all of this to a slave?" He muttered. 

           "This slave is your concubine, and I think that she understands." Her eyes stared into his, and he gulped. He saw understanding there, and he swore inwardly. She knew now…he wasn't surprised that she knew. Not after his loud comment to his 'friends' in the store.

           "Don't think that it changes anything. I'm not like my father. I'm not going to mate with a human." She took a deep breath and put one hand to his cheek. 

           "I know it doesn't change a thing, Inuyasha-sama. I just wanted to let you know that someone was there for you. As you said, we have a lot in common. A human isn't very appealing to a youkai, but you can't forget that you *are* half-human."

           He stared at her in surprise, feeling the warmth from her hand penetrate his cheek. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, studying her, noticing her quickened breathing. He smirked at her, and released her.

           "Stupid girl. I can never forget that I'm half human. You best remember that you'd *never* be seen as a human again if I claimed you. Don't tempt me."

           She stared at him in shock, but smiled. "You would never do such a thing with a human. You can't fool me that way." She pulled away from him, going to change out of the dress so that someone could wash it and give it back to his mother. It wasn't as if she could wear something like this everyday. She felt his hand on her wrist, and she stopped, surprised.

           "Inuyasha-sama?" His grip tightened on her wrist, and a smirk tilted the corner of his mouth. "Are you alright, Inuyasha-sama?" His other hand traced her cheek lightly, and she felt her face warm at his touch.

           "Don't be so sure, girl." With that, he let her go, and she quickly scurried to the bathroom, grabbing her pajamas as she left the room.


	4. Old Friends

Inuyasha does not belong to me. The characters contained within are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you.

Shared Blood

Chapter Four

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome held her coat tighter around her, shivering as a gust of wind seemed to blow straight through her. Inuyasha said that she could go back to her old 'house' and get the last of her personal items, but she wasn't to stay there. He could track her down faster than she could run away, and she wouldn't have a chance of surviving if she did that. She came up to the well house, and sighed. She wouldn't want to go back to her old way of living. She had been free, but always cold, miserable, and hungry. 

           She saw her ripped blanket on the floor, and her only picture of her mother set up against her broken table, and tears came to her eyes. It seemed like so long ago that she lived in here, and considered it a blessing to have an enclosed space to protect herself from rain and snow. She quickly grabbed the picture, and hugged to her chest. She missed her mother so much, but she realized that pain was finally fading…

           She took one last look at her surroundings and started out of the hut, and was stopped by a crossbow bolt thudding into the wood next to her head.

           Kagome looked up in shock to see Unmei facing her, her eyes narrowed in anger as she readied another arrow to fire. "Stand still, Kagome. I want you to die as painlessly as possible. It's the least I can do for you."

           Kagome's eyes widened. _She's gone crazy! What happened to Unmei? _"Unmei! What's wrong with you?" Another arrow fired, and Kagome had to throw herself to the ground to avoid being impaled. "Unmei!"

           Unmei stalked forward, glaring at Kagome. "Able to dodge that, huh? Must be an advantage of being that bastard's whore. You wouldn't be able to avoid that otherwise." Her foot lashed out, kicking Kagome in the side. 

           "Unmei…I'm not his whore! Why would I be? Unmei!" Her old friend wasn't listening to her, and her hands trembled as she backed away from her. "Please be reasonable, Unmei!"

           Unmei shook her head. "You're not one of us anymore. You betrayed us, Kagome; being with that damn youkai…wearing the clothes he gives you. You look healthy and well fed. Warm and content. What did they do to you? You're not the same Kagome I knew!"

           Kagome got up slowly, her side still smarting from the kick. "I'm the same person! Just because opportunity presents itself, doesn't mean I'm going to smack it away! I'm a slave, just like any other slave in that household. I'm owned by a youkai, and have to work for them. I don't have the freedom you think I have."

           Unmei smirked. "So why does he let you come out her all alone? Where's your leash? Isn't that youkai of yours supposed to be holding the other end of it? I'm surprised he let you wander off by yourself." Her expression changed.

           "Unless you're running off, Kagome?" Unmei's eyes turned hopeful, as if she wanted Kagome to confirm just that. "Please…Kagome. Tell me you've run off…you can stay with me. I can hide you. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

           Kagome laughed bitterly. "You try and kill me, and then invite me to stay with you? Friendship doesn't quite work that way. If I wasn't worried that I'd find in an arrow in my back the second it was turned, I still wouldn't stay with you. I wouldn't put *you* in danger that way. If you hadn't noticed, my master is an Inu youkai. It wouldn't be hard to track me down, and he'd destroy the store in the process for you helping a fugitive slave. The humans wouldn't have anyone to supply them with clothes or food, and we'd truly die out. You stay on your end, Unmei, and I'll stay on mine."

            Unmei's face lost all traces of kindness or hope. She readied her crossbow again, and fired without warning, and Kagome couldn't avoid the arrow completely. It grazed her leg, tearing a long rip in the side of the dress she was wearing. She bit back the cry of pain, and ignored the blood trickling down her side. 

           "I was going to be kind, Kagome. Now, I think I'll make sure you suffer before I kill you. Traitor." She let one arrow loose after another, Kagome barely registering the sharp pricks of pain before realizing she was effectively pinned against the wall of the building, unable to move. 

           She opened her eyes to see the Unmei smiling sadistically and firing the arrow at her heart. "I'm glad I knew you before you turned on us, Kagome. Goodbye…"

           Kagome shuddered and quickly shut her eyes again. She didn't want to see the arrow coming toward her…she was going to die anyways, and she only hoped that it would be quick. The pain from her leg was starting to bother her, and the ground felt unsteady beneath her. She heard the sound of the arrow being fired, and she waited for it to hit her. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes cautiously to find Inuyasha standing over her, holding the arrow in one clawed hand, glaring murderously at Unmei.

           Inuyasha couldn't believe that this human was threatening Kagome. It was the same bitch that ran the human shop that he bought the kimono from…and now she was aiming the crossbow at his slave.        

           "I wouldn't try it, girl. She's mine." The girl smirked at him, and he felt his eyes narrow at the smug confidence on her face, and her steady hands on the crossbow.

           "Protecting your little whore, youkai? Can't have anything else sleep with you, so you chose her? Take the bitch. I don't care." She turned to walk away, and he snapped the arrow in half before jumping in front of her, one hand wrapping around her throat, and the other grabbing her crossbow and smashing it on the ground.

           Unmei's face paled at the loss of her weapon, and her hands tried to pry the tight grip of Inuyasha's off her windpipe so that she could breath. The corner of Inuyasha's mouth turned up in a sadistic grin, and he tightened his hold, wishing that he could snap her neck.

           "It would be so easy to rip you apart, girl. I didn't send Kagome into this nasty place so that she could die in filth. As much fun as it would to hear your neck snap, I won't do it. I saw your store. You help this dirt grubbers live without youkai, don't you?" 

           Unmei nodded as carefully as she could, hardly able to get out a breath, let alone answer him in words. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, and her vision darkened momentarily. 

           "You can live…but don't even *dare* think about harming Kagome ever again. If it wasn't for the fact that not all the humans in this hellhole are as brainless as you, I'd kill you now and let your pathetic race waste away."

           Inuyasha snorted in disgust at the almost unconscious girl in his grip and tossed her to the ground hard. Her eyes closed as her head smacked the ground, and he contemplated kicking her for what she had done to Kagome. He concluded she wouldn't feel a thing, and left her body where it was and went back to where Kagome was still pinned against the wall of the wooden shrine.

           He began pulling out the arrows, noting her wince every time he yanked one out. She was finally free from the shrine and she slumped forward, one hand braced against the shrine. She was a bloody, torn up mess, and looked like she did when he rescued her from Yura. Did she make being attacked a regular occurrence? 

           He lifted her body into his arms, carrying her gently against him, mindful that she was bleeding from several different places. She struggled against him, and tried to get down.

           "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha-sama. I can walk though. I'm fine." She smiled at him, and started limping towards the direction of the youkai district, pausing when he didn't come after her immediately. 

           "Inuyasha-sama?" She asked, wondering what was wrong with him lately. He angrily shook his head at her. 

           "Stupid girl! You're as moronic as when I first met you, and you're *not* getting your way this time." He picked Kagome up in his arms again, touching the back of her neck gently on her pressure point. She slumped against him, and he shook his head. Sometimes she was too damn stubborn for her own good.

           Kagome woke up slowly to a pounding headache, and found herself lying in Inuyasha's bed. She looked around frantically for Inuyasha, and saw him snoring beside her, and she blushed. What was she doing in his bed? She carefully crawled off of it, hoping not to wake Inuyasha's but his hand shot and grabbed her hair. 

           "Stay." He ordered, and she slowly lay back down, wincing at the pain that shot up her leg. "You see? You're hurt again. You get hurt too damn easily. It's like you ask for trouble or something, girl. Even getting attacked by your own kind."

           Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she recalled where her injuries came from this time. She turned away, hurt more inside than on the outside. 

           "I know how it feels, Kagome. Didn't you say that to me? We're more alike…" He snickered. "A hanyou and a human having something in common besides blood. Amazing, isn't it?" 

           He didn't get an answer, and he paused, unsure of what to do at the sound of the girl crying into the blankets. He hesitantly reached out to stroke her hair, and she stiffened at his touch, but didn't pull away but curled up against herself. 

           He sighed and gently turned her around, remembering how he cried to his mother when he was young…about the same thing Kagome was crying about now. He pulled her face to his chest, letting her sob into his shirt. He held her to him, one hand stroking her hair almost absently, feeling her calm beneath his touch.

           "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. He was apologizing to his slave…it was ludicrous, but this slave of his understood him…and he understood a human for the first time. He held her closer to him, and he felt her heart race. He remembered what Kagome was his for, and he gulped, pulled away slightly to look at her tear stained face.

           She pulled away from him violently, making her way quickly off the bed before he could stop her, curling up in her own blankets on the floor. He stared at her, not knowing what just occurred. He swore under his breath, but decided to leave her there. What the hell had come over him?

           Kagome's heart pounded wildly as she lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Inuyasha was being kind…and comforting. What had happened to the slave-master relationship? Perhaps Unmei had been right. She was betraying her own kind. She should just perform her job for Inuyasha, and leave emotion out of it.


	5. Shattered Bonds

I'm sure that we all know this by now, but Inuyasha does not belong to me. He and all created characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I want to thank Kayla for being so enthusiastic over this story and giving me suggestions. This chapter is dedicated to her. 

Shared Blood

Chapter Five

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Inuyasha looked at the silent girl in the room, whose gaze was currently focused on the snow falling outside the window. She had been silent and withdrawn since she was almost killed by Unmei, and it was starting to bug him. She didn't even argue with him anymore, and he missed having a slave that did something interesting for once. Although after seeing Unmei, he had his fill of 'interesting' humans. That reminded him…he wanted to ask what the hell the humans were doing with their own set of people outside of the schools his father generously allotted to stay open.

           "Oi, Kagome. Come here. I have some questions to ask you." Kagome turned to him, her face expressionless. 

           "Hai, Inuyasha-sama?" She asked. Wincing inwardly at her mild tone, he continued on, making his voice harsh. 

           "I demand an answer, Kagome. I didn't think of it at first, but why is there a human side of town anyways? All I know of is the two schools, and the slaves. Is there something the humans are planning?" He smirked, and deliberately made his tone mocking. "A rebellion perhaps? Don't lie to me, girl."

            Kagome shrugged lightly. "There's nothing to hide from you. There are a few humans that don't live in the schools, ones that get kicked out, ones that never go, and ones that run away from their masters. They live in various old buildings around the abandoned part of town, where the humans used to live. I lived in a well house."

           Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You lived in the well house? I thought I got you from the school." Kagome looked unconcerned. 

           "I lost my privileges from helping the other humans too much. I wasn't allowed to live there anymore."

           He rolled his eyes. "So why did that bitch say you betrayed her?" He asked, trying not to show anger too much over it. After the way she brushed him off last night, he had to tread carefully with her. He wasn't sure why…but he knew that maybe kindness and concern wasn't the best way to act right now. He had to act like her master.

           "I didn't kill you." Her blunt statement threw him for a moment, and he tried to regain his composure.

           "She said you betrayed her because you didn't kill me? Didn't she know what would happen if you even tried to?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

           "Of course she did. We all know what happens. We were told that if we ever got caught, we were to try and kill our masters. If there was no chance to kill them, we were supposed to run off. Either way, we wouldn't be controlled by the youkai. If we ever became bed slaves of the masters, we were supposed to kill ourselves."

           Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you try to kill me or yourself?" He asked, wondering if he really wanted to hear her answer, or if she was going to try and kill him now. He could stop her easily…but he didn't want to see her killed because of it.

           "You're my master. I'm smarter than Unmei. I can see how well off I am. Like I told her, if a chance comes, I'm not going to through something like this away. You ignore me most of the time, except when you want me to do your homework, I get fed, and I have a covered place to sleep with warm blankets and a pillow. You take most of that away, and I am still better off than I was, working with the homeless humans."

           She paused, smiling slightly. "You're a good master, Inuyasha-sama. I didn't want to kill you. You saved my life several times, and I wasn't going to repay you by killing you. That's why its betrayal. Just by acting so familiar with you, like you are a normal person and not my master, is also betrayal."

           He gaped at her. "Is that why you have been acting so strangely? Like one of those mindless slaves that work here?" She nodded.

           "You're acting almost too nice lately, Inuyasha. I thought it would be best if we kept the master slave relationship perfectly clear. I like this position too much, and I don't want to get poisoned by another jealous slave."

           Her smile was slightly ironic. "You didn't have to save me, you know. You could've let me die. I would have fulfilled my duty and not have betrayed anyone. Instead you saved a human that you didn't want around in the first place."

           He sighed. "You're not an ordinary slave, don't you know that? You're mine. I don't let anything of mine be taken away from me."

           She openly stared at him, startled into laughter. "Were you bad at sharing your toys, too?  A little possessive, aren't we?" She was startled when he yanked her against him. 

           "You're mine. Don't forget that, Kagome." She stiffened as he gently stroked her hair, reminding her forcefully of the night that Unmei attacked her.

           "Inuyasha-sama…I can't do this! It's betrayal." He snorted. 

           "You're doing what you're supposed to be doing. And you can't betray someone that is no longer your friend. All ties are broken as of this time, Kagome. It's too late to turn back now."

           She blinked back the sudden tears and tried to further squirm out of his grasp. "You expect me to break all ties to the life that I have known for the past sixteen years? To throw away the fact that I was ever human?"

           His face was expressionless as he looked down at her in his arms. "It's an order, Kagome. You're no longer one of them. You're better than them, do you understand?" 

           She nodded, turning away from him, but his strong grip on her chin forced her to look up at him. "I'm not doing this to be harsh, Kagome. It's best for you to get used to your new role. I've been too easy on you."

           She looked frightened for an instant, and managed to pull herself out his arms, bowing to him. "I understand, Inuyasha-sama. Should I go down to the kitchens now? I'm sure that you are hungry. I can pick up your meal."

           She was gone before he could grab her again, and he blinked. "Maybe that blood of mine did change her…" He muttered. "Or else I'm getting too soft." He waited patiently for Kagome to return to the room, and when she finally did appear, he glared at her, making her falter in her steps.

           "I never mentioned *anything* about being hungry, or for you to fetch my dinner, now did I Kagome? Your job is much different. If I tell you to get my dinner, you can. By you leaving when I was talking to you, you disobeyed an order."

           She nodded, putting down the tray. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama. I'm sorry." Her voice was bland and emotionless again, and he glared inwardly. It was like the girl *wanted* him to punish her. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of proving her right.

           "I believe we should start your *real* job, Kagome." He stood next to her, tracing her jaw with the back of his hand, smirking at the blush that spread across her face.

           "Yeah, right. You can barely stand to touch a human, much less do anything else with them." She stood in her place though, eyes intent on his. 

           "I don't have a problem with touching you. You seem to have the problem, Kagome. Are youkai too nasty for you to go near? Prejudiced, aren't you? A lot like Unmei."

           Her eyes opened wide with shock. "What the hell do you…" A darker blush covered her face. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama! I didn't mean…" Her voice trailed off when he shook his head, smiling.

           "I know exactly what you meant. You say that you don't mind me, but you flinch every time I touch you. Am I that disgusting? Would you rather have a full youkai or human? Not that mixed half-breed?"

           Kagome shook her head. "You said I was yours. I have no interest in anyone else, and like I said, you moron, you're the nicest youkai here! I don't want to corrupt you by having you be with a low human, though. We can still pretend. No one knows. They don't have to know. Your secret is safe with me."

           He smirked at her. "What if I don't want it to be pretend?" He asked slowly, wondering what was wrong with him. Why on earth was he acting this way? Was he trying to seduce her or something? She apparently wasn't buying it, because she just rolled her eyes at him.

           "If you wanted to do something with me, you would have done it from the start and got it over with. It's a natural enough act, isn't it? What was stopping you before?"

           He smiled. "You were. I may not look human; Kagome, but not all youkai are bloodthirsty, sex-driven creatures. Some of us can think with our minds, can realize there are feelings of other creatures, and consider those feelings. My mother is human. It doesn't bother me that you are human, and in fact, has me understand you far better than you realize."

           She blinked at him, confused. He grinned at her, and gently kissed her on the mouth, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "You'll see, Kagome." 

           "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha-sama?" She tried to act as if the kiss didn't faze her, as if it was just a part of her 'job' but it was a slight trembling in her voice gave her away. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her so suddenly and without warning.

           He smirked. "Trust me, you'll see when it's time." His own face was tinted with a slight blush though, and she looked away. She couldn't act as if it bothered her, or that his reaction bothered her. She felt his hand on her face though, and she looked quickly up at him. 

           "Inuyasha-sama?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, and he grinned at her. 

           "You'll do fine, Kagome. Let's just eat that meal you brought up now." She nodded shyly, and knelt at the low table, smiling at Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what happened, but there was a definite change between them, and she wondered at what it would bring. 

           Inuyasha inclined on his pillows, thinking over what happened with Kagome, who was out of the room at the moment. He had kissed her…and it wasn't as strange of an act as he thought it would be. It felt natural…instinctive to kiss her. She had not pulled away in shock, and had watched as the low blush crept across her face.

           The stupid girl didn't know that he was as inexperienced as she was, if not more so. She probably had more experience then he did…who knew if she had a boyfriend in her old life. _Her old life…_he hadn't been joking with her when he told her that. After what happened with Unmei, he wanted all ties broken. She was going to be treated almost like his mother. The youkai would not bother her, and the humans would die if they even tried to harm her in any way. 

           He glanced out the window, sighing. He didn't know why he was waiting around for her to appear on this night. He was never in his room on this night, nor did he ever let Kagome see him. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, and he felt his powers melt away from him, sinking away. He couldn't even smell Kagome at the moment, and he cursed inwardly. So soon it started…by the time she made her way back in the room, he would be completely human. His mouth tilted in a grin. He wondered what her reaction would be.

           Would she know it was him? If she didn't…he could test her. It would be fun to play with her mind, and see how far he could push her. 

           Kagome walked in the dark room slowly, trying not to disturb Inuyasha if he was sleeping. It was early for him to be in bed, but she couldn't figure him out. She glanced out the window, wondering where the moon was, and realized it was a new moon.

           She fumbled in the darkness, tripping over something on the floor, falling on the bed. She fell onto warm body, and she groaned. She was going to get it for waking Inuyasha up. He was so grumpy when woken up.

           "There you are, Kagome." She jumped up, startled by Inuyasha's calm voice. She felt him reach out to the lamp on the table beside her, and the room was suddenly flooded with light. She blinked at the sudden assault to her senses, and when her vision cleared, she gasped at the human boy in front of her.

           "What the hell?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she backed away from him quickly, ignoring the amusement in his violet eyes. She reached for the nearest object near her, grabbing the Tetsuaiga, her eyes narrowed in anger.

           "What are you doing here?" She asked. He smirked at her. 

           "You're not very smart, are you, Kagome. I'm here to take you back to the humans. Where you belong."

           Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't belong to them anymore. I belong to Inuyasha-sama. Get out of this room before I kill you."

           Her voice was deadly serious, and she tilted her head, wondering what he hadn't moved yet. "Are you deaf or stupid? You look too well dressed to be one of the slaves, but I still don't know how you got in here. Get out of here *now*. "

           She picked up one of the knives that Inuyasha used to practice with, and smiled at him. "I know how to use this, and I won't hesitate *to* use it if you don't move."

           The stranger ignored her and instead laughed. "I don't think you could harm me, Kagome. I want to make sure that you are going to the right place."

           He reached out and touched her face delicately with the back of his hand, and she slashed out with the knife, drawing blood. He watched the cut appear with surprise, and then looked at Kagome.

           "Quite the little hellcat, aren't you?" He murmured, not bothering to bind up the cut. "I see that you can take care of yourself. Try and kill your master yet?"

           She rolled her eyes. "What is this, a common thing with you moronic humans? I'm not going to even hurt Inuyasha-sama. I will cheerfully kill you though if you attempt such a thing, or even touch me again."           

           He nodded, grinning. "I'm glad to see you're so defensive over the bastard. It shows where your loyalties lie."

           She nodded. "They are with Inuyasha-sama. Not with you, or any other member of the human race." She shoved the boy toward the door, opening it before kicking him completely out. She locked the door behind her, and took a deep breath before cleaning the knife off, and putting it back on the table. She thought better of it, and took it with her as she lay on her bedding. She would be prepared this time.

           Inuyasha waited until he knew Kagome was sleeping, and silently unlocked the door. He looked at his slave asleep on the floor, clutching the dagger that she used to wound him with. He laughed to himself, still not believing she managed to hurt him. He crawled into his own bedding, waiting for morning to come. He was going to have fun teasing Kagome in the morning.

           Kagome woke up slowly to see Inuyasha staring at her from above, an amused look on his face.

           "So I heard you had a visitor last night, Kagome. Did you get rid of him?" He smirked down at her, and she blushed.

           "I did, Inuyasha-sama. A human boy was in here last night. I injured him…" Her voice trailed off, as she looked closer at Inuyasha.

           "I…" Her eyes closed. "Inuyasha-sama…you said that you are a hanyou, right?" At his nod, and encouraging grin, she went on. "Was last night your human night?"

           At the unexpected question, he nearly fell off the bed, but smiled at her. "It was. What is it to you, Kagome?"     She trembled. "You were that boy, weren't you? Was it all a set up? To make sure I get killed?"

           He stared at her. "It was all very nice, I never suspected you. If you were going to kill me, you could have at least done it fairly, instead of tricking me. I thought you were better than that." She muttered.

           He climbed out of bed and knelt next to her crying form. "Why do you think you are going to be killed because of my testing you last night?" He asked quietly, aware that Kagome was close to tears.

           "I drew blood, and I attacked you. That is a death sentence. For attempted murder, a slave will die."

           He shook his head. That was not his intention… but…perhaps he could play this out a bit more. "I thought that was what was supposed to happen. You were supposed to try and kill your master, and get killed in the process. Isn't that what you told me? Isn't that what you want? So you won't be betraying anyone?"

           She stiffened at his words. "I'm not betraying anyone by staying alive. I've burned all my bridges, haven't I? You told me that. And…I don't want to die anymore." She whispered.

           He tilted an ear towards her, interested. "And why's that?" He asked, trying not to sound too curious of her answer.

           "I like this life, Inuyasha-sama. I like having you as a master, and I like having met you. It would be terrible to throw it all away because of a stupid promise made between people who don't care."

           He smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad I picked you up off the streets, Kagome." He caressed her face again, and this time she allowed it, actually sighing softly and relaxing into his touch. He traced her lips with the tip of his finger, before kissing her gently. 

           She leaned into the kiss, and he grinned inwardly. It was a small step, but he might get her to truly warm up to him. He actually liked having her around, and when she was like this, it was better.

           "Everything will be fine, Kagome." He whispered. "You'll be just fine, you won't be killed. I want you around to badly to have you killed."

           She stared at him, shocked, before smiling. Without warning, she shyly kissed him before pulling away a second later. At his astonished look, she grinned.

           "It's my job, isn't it?" She asked. He shook his head. 

           "Don't worry about it yet, Kagome. Only when you want to." She nodded, looking relieved that he didn't just throw her to the bedding at that moment. He grinned before pulling her into his embrace.


	6. New People

Inuyasha does not belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I want to dedicate this chapter to Stormlight and MK, who helped me with ideas for this chapter. Thanks! Sorry this chapter is shorter than most. The next chapter will be longer.

Shared Blood

Chapter Six

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Miroku whistled cheerfully as he walked through the house. He hadn't seen Inuyasha in ages, and he heard about his new slave. She sounded intriguing…a miko in the modern age. He could get to know her very well. He brushed his hair back, smiling, coming to Inuyasha's room. He knocked on the door once before letting himself in. He saw the girl setting up a meal on the table in the room, and he smirked. She *was* lovely…Inuyasha had good taste. 

           "Beautiful lady…may I have the honor of introducing myself?" The girl stiffened at the sound of his voice, and she turned to glare at him.

           "Who are you?" She asked calmly. 

He smiled, bowing. "I am none other than Miroku." He bent over her hand, kissing it, while the other one reached behind her to rub her behind. She shrieked and lashed out, punching him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

He put one hand to his sore jaw, amazed that she landed such a strong punch on him. At that moment, Inuyasha chose to walk in the room, and his calm eyes surveyed his angry slave and the amused Miroku on the floor.

"Well, Kagome…I guess I don't really need to introduce you. This is my cousin, Miroku." Her eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me he is your human cousin, Inuyasha-sama." She whispered. He shook his head grinning as he helped Miroku to his feet. 

"This my full-blooded youkai cousin, Kagome, Miroku." Kagome whimpered. 

"I should give up right now." She muttered. "I already have too many strikes against me as it is." She sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands. "I must attract bad luck."

Miroku shook his head, and knelt next to her. "You're the youkai killer, aren't you? Impressive. I never thought I'd see the day. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He bent over her hand again, and she backed away from him warily.

Inuyasha glared at his cousin. "What did you do to her?" He asked. Miroku shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"I simply greeted her, that's all, cousin." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 

"All he did was greet you, Kagome? Did you really think he was a human? Can't you tell the difference?" Kagome glared at Miroku. 

"He greeted me with his hand on my behind!" She muttered. Inuyasha fixed Miroku with a look, smiling. 

"I forgot how you greet women, Miroku, but I suggest that if you want to keep that hand of yours, you leave it off of my slave. Do you understand?" Miroku nodded meekly. 

"You're really taken with her." He whistled low. "Never thought I'd see the day where you take a female slave, Inuyasha. Take her to bed yet?" He smirked at the blushing hanyou and slave. "I see that you haven't. How amusing."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't see it any business of yours, Miroku. Now why are you here? Don't you have your own slave to worry about? Or did you wear this one out?" 

Miroku laughed. "Sango is still mine, never fear. Feisty little thing, like the one you have here. She certainly has fire. I can't get rid of her."

Inuyasha grinned. "You need something with spirit. How'd you get one?" He asked. Miroku smirked and settled down on the bed, since the introductions were obviously over. 

"Little rebel human. She thought I was human at first, until she saw the Air Rip. She kicked and screamed fit to raise the dead. I had to gag her and knock her out to bring her home. By that time she was under the protections of the household and couldn't escape. Not that she hasn't tried…"

Inuyasha nodded, seemingly forgetting about Kagome in the room to talk to Miroku. "They always do, don't they? It's a shame when they get caught…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha strangely.

"What about your slave? Has she tried to run away yet? I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to kill you in the middle of the night. She obviously stays in your room." 

 Inuyasha shrugged. "She hasn't tried to run off or kill me yet. In fact she's almost been killed several times by her old comrades because she *didn't* run off or kill me. It's been amusing to say the least."

Kagome was silent as she listened to Inuyasha and Miroku talking. He was treating her like an object again…just when she thought things were changing between them. She supposed it couldn't be helped…in the way he was raised, humans were nothing but objects. Her eyes narrowed. Apparently to Miroku, they were even less than that. He confirmed it with his next words.

"Do you ever want to switch off our slaves? This one could use some learning in pleasing you…and Sango could get a break from me. I could take your slave off of your hands tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but she realized that Inuyasha could do that. She thought about being in Miroku's hands and shivered. She didn't want to do anything like that. Not yet! Inuyasha had agreed that nothing like that would happen. He was just as unsure about it as she was…

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "What would I do with your slave, Miroku?" Miroku grinned. 

"Sango already has experience. She can tide you over until this one learns something. What do you say, cousin?" He sat next to Kagome, an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Kagome was stiff with fear, wondering what he was going to do.                           

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha's hand was suddenly around Miroku's throat, lifting him in the air. "I say that you keep your damn hands *off* of Kagome before I really get upset with you. Kagome isn't to be touched by anyone but me."

He threw Miroku to the ground, who looked stunned. "Truly remarkable, cousin. I'll leave you alone with your slave, then. I'll be seeing you, and I'll bring Sango by in case you ever want to borrow her for the night." With a mocking bow to Kagome, he made his way out of the room, whistling cheerfully again.

Kagome shuddered after Miroku left the room. So close…it was so close that she would have been tossed away like an object…a thing that could be easily passed around She couldn't help a sarcastic comment though.

"So, you're not all sex-driven, huh?" She asked Inuyasha, who blushed. 

"Miroku is…a special case. He likes women a bit too much, and goes through them quickly. I'm surprised that he's kept this one for so long, and that he knows her name. That's a miracle in itself."

She snorted. "I can see." She muttered. "Inuyasha-sama…do you feel bad that I cannot do my job for you? If you really want that sort of thing…you can be with Sango or whatever…I'm sorry that I can't do that sort of thing…"         

Her voice was abruptly muffled as he covered her mouth with his, effectively quieting her. When he pulled away, her face was flushed, and she stayed quiet, staring at him.

"Who says I want someone like that, Kagome? Huh? You're mine…and I *wont* share you with a single person. Especially not my lecherous cousin. We learn from each other, now won't we?"

She stared at him startled. "Inuyasha-sama…" She whispered. He grinned at her and tweaked her nose. 

"Don't worry about it now." He said, pulling her against him. One thing I *have* learned though is I like your kisses. Let's continue." Her blush deepened, and he smiled at her, tilting her face up towards his.

He gently kissed her, feeling her relax completely in his embrace, and he tightened his hold on her as he pressed his lips harder against hers, closing his eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

*_Was this what it was about? Sweet kisses…she feels so good in my arms…I will never share her, never lose her to another.* _

Kagome sighed against his lips, feeling warm and safe. This was how she imagined it to be…arms around her…holding her protectively. 

He pulled away, staring down in her eyes, and she blushed at the tender look they held. Her master…she couldn't even think of him that way. He seemed to be so much more than that…but she couldn't imagine leaving him at all.

"Inuyasha-sama?" He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair gently.

"Shh.." He whispered, and found her lips again, quieting her with his kisses. They began to deepen more as they continued, and Kagome shyly wound her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer to her. It felt wonderful, and she whimpered slightly at the feelings that were running through her at his gentle touch.

He opened his mouth slightly, tracing her lips with his tongue…wanting somehow to get closer to her than before. Her mouth opened under his, and he shivered at the sensation of being so close to her. 

Kagome gasped slightly at the feeling of the passionate kiss. _*Inuyasha...* _She felt him gently lower to the bedding below them, and she tensed ever so slightly, not ready for such intimacy yet. She knew that was what it was eventually going to come to this, but it didn't keep her from still being slightly frightened over the idea. 

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, kissing her gently on her temple before pulling her into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Kagome…" His voice was lower than before, and he hugged her tight to him, trying to get his breathing under control. "I told you…not yet. Nothing yet…" He kissed her gently again, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama." She lay her head against his chest, yawning. He tightened his hold around her, before lifting her in his arms and depositing her on his bed, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Let's just get some sleep, okay?" He stroked her hair gently, and she nodded, falling into the same position she was before, soon fast asleep.


	7. Family

Shared Blood

Chapter Seven

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

Disclaimers and thank you: This chapter is dedicated to Ely-chan, who helped me with a great deal of this chapter, esp. with a particular scene. Thank you! ^_^ Inuyasha does not belong to me, he is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz. Enjoy this chapter!

           Kagome stirred slowly from the warmth surrounding her, wondering if someone had given her extra bedding. Opening her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her own bed, but Inuyasha's. The events from the night before flew through her mind, and she blushed. Had Inuyasha-sama really been that gentle with her? So kind and caring…she put a hesitant hand to her lips, recalling his kisses…

            They had been so close to that moment…and he had stopped. Instead he carried her to his bed, just—sleeping. She leaned up to look at his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful, relaxed. She was never so happy that she was with him…

Later 

           "You want me to what?!" Kagome cried, staring at Inuyasha. "I can't…do that! I thought…I thought…you didn't want me to get killed. Why now?" She tried to stop the tears that slowly filled her eyes and he rolled his eyes at her. 

           "Who said anything about you getting killed? I just want you to meet my mother, that's all." He muttered. Kagome glared at him, trying to get her breathing under control.

           "Just…? Just?! You're mother is the Empress! The only slaves that go before her *don't* come back! I know I haven't been the best slave…attacking you…attacking your cousin…killing youkai…" Kagome's breathing grew more labored as she listed her own crimes. "Oh, crap. This is it. I'm really going to die…"

           Shaking his head, he put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes intently. "Calm down. That is an order. You are not going to die."

           Kagome still look scared. "That's easy for you to say. Your not going in front of the Empress. You're not a human who's killed youkai…you…" Her voice was abruptly muffled as he kissed her. 

           "You forget that you are mine. You'll be fine, Kagome. Don't worry so much." He grinned at her and pointed her towards the door. "We don't want to be late. I'll take you to her."

           Kagome nodded, her face still pale as she walked slowly down the hallway to a small room where a human knelt in front of a low table, her robes spread around her. Kagome's face paled even further at the sight of her, and she turned around.

           "Please don't make me, Inuyasha-sama. I…" She looked up at him, pleading. "I…don't…want to die." He gazed down at her.

           "It will be fine, Kagome." He said softly. He glanced over at his mother, who just nodded at him. 

           "Inuyasha, leave. I will speak with your slave now." Inuyasha nodded and bowed his way out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with the Empress.

           Kagome sat nervously before Inuyasha's mother, and tried to keep her breathing steady. She was still scared out of her wits—and the calm look that she was being regarded with didn't help her nerves any. The serious violet eyes seemed to stare straight into her, and in some dim corner of Kagome's mind she realized why Inuyasha's eyes were that color during the new moon.

           "I see now why you are the one everyone is talking about." Kagome jumped in surprise at the melodious voice of the Empress, and she put a hand to her racing heart. This wasn't good for her health, but now was *not* the time for witty remarks. 

           "What do you mean, Empress?" Kagome hoped her voice didn't shake too much, and she switched her gaze to the floor, trying to avoid the intense gaze of the woman before her. 

           "Your power, child. You are a born miko. Are you not aware of how strong you are?" 

           Kagome felt her face drain of all color, and she wished that she was anywhere but in this room, across from this woman that knew her secret…and could kill her for it. There was no chance of survival now…

           "I know, Empress. I only ask that you grant my death be swift. Please. I never meant to harm anyone. I only wanted to save…"

           A single eyebrow raising was the only indication of the Empress's surprise. "My dear girl, who said anything about killing you? Normally, in such a situation, you would have been put to death as soon as you passed through these doors. Your power is to be feared. My son would not have it, though, and I would not go against his wishes."

           Kagome's eyes widened, swallowing nervously, and she looked back up at the Empress. "Inuyasha-sama? What does he have to do with it? I am just his slave." 

           The Empress shook her head. "You are more than that, child. Tell me…are you aware your power could conceivably wipe out every single youkai in this household? That my son takes a great risk letting you stay in his bed at night, knowing full well that you could kill him with a touch?"

           Kagome felt faint. "No! No, I never thought of such a thing. The one time I hurt anyone with that power was when Inuyasha-sama was in danger. I had to save his life. But…that doesn't make me worthwhile to stay around. He should have let me die…"

           Picking up a cup of tea another slave set down before her, the Empress indicated that Kagome should do the same. She inhaled the fragrance of the tea and sighed. "You know so little yet. As for your power…to save Inuyasha would be the only time that you would use it. Never would you use it purposely to kill a youkai."

           Shivering, Kagome held the delicate teacup in her hands, hoping that her shaking would not have her drop the cup and shatter it. "It's not like I would need to do something like that often. Inuyasha-sama is strong. Stronger than most youkai. He doesn't need a human slave for that." 

           "He is only strong because he made himself that way. The other youkai consider himself lower than they are, and so he has proved himself to them that he can be their equal, at least in strength. That constant struggle has kept him alive…but without friends."

           "Tell me, Kagome. What do you think of my son? What is your impression of him?" Her eyes were intent on hers over the rim of her teacup, and Kagome swallowed nervously as she tried to put what she felt into words, without sounding as if she was getting treated like an equal and not as a slave.

           "He is kind to me…he saved me when Yura attacked me…and he hasn't harmed me at all. The most punishing task he has ever given me was to do his homework one night, and that was it. He's kinder than what I thought a youkai master would be like." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "You said he has no friends, though. Doesn't he have siblings? Anyone that he can confide in? He seems so…lonely."

           The lady before her shook her head. "He has no one, save you. All his life he has been that way, alone. Since he is of neither world…youkai or human, he is forever on the fringes of both."

           Kagome's eyes were sad. "Does he keep me around for that? I'm just a slave, though. Aren't I easily replaceable? I'm not exactly the most subservient slave." 

           Placing her teacup gently on the tray, the woman's eyes were kind as she regarded Kagome. "You are not the first of his slaves, but you are the only one he chose himself, and the only one that he has kept with him. He talks about you often." 

           Kagome felt her eyes widen. "About me?" She squeaked out. "Inuyasha-sama talks about me to…you?" 

           Inuyasha's mother seemed amused. "Yes, child. No matter what conversation we have, it always ends up with you. You have been there for my son, Kagome. Because of you, he has someone to be with."

           Kagome was still trying to come to grips with it. She didn't want to lose Inuyasha-sama, but she knew that one day she could just be taken away. Like given to Miroku-sama, or any other youkai that would tolerate her. 

           "You are more than a slave, Kagome. Do you not realize that?" Her voice was gentle and Kagome nodded.

           "I am supposed to 'warm his bed', but the most that he has done with me is kiss me, and held me while…I cried. I don't….I don't understand why he did it, but he has. The kisses, perhaps I can see that. It's part of what I'm supposed to do…but can you explain why he treats me with such kindness?" 

           "He cares for you, child. You are his, and he is very protective of the face. It runs in the family, you might say." Her smile was ironic as Kagome took more of the information in. 

           "You were…Inutaiko's slave, weren't you?" At the encouraging nod, Kagome went on. "He…he didn't want you to leave him? You are the only human that has such power…such freedom. I feel that way with Inuyasha-sama sometimes…and wonder why he gives me that."

           "I had to fight for that freedom, and the respect that I am given. Simply being Inutaiko's wife did not grant me instant respect…although it helped."

           "Kagome, Inuyasha has never kissed anyone before, never shown anyone the type of affection that he has shown you. I raised him to only act that way when he is ready to chose a mate."

           Kagome regretted taking a sip of tea at that moment, and she coughed, trying to make sure that she could breath properly. "M..mate? I'm a human! Inuyasha-sama… I mean…I know it's possible…but…" Her eyes were wide with shock and her breath came in short pants.

           "Kagome…my son loves you. Have you not seen how he looks at you, thought about the way he treats you?" 

           Kagome shook her head. "He is very kind…but I'm only sixteen! I can't…possibly…why…" She felt confused, and the room chose that moment to spin around her. She felt faint as she kneeled there, and she took several slow breaths to steady herself.

           "Trust me, he loves you. The question is…do you want to be the mate of a youkai, even one who is half a youkai? Inuyasha told me of the trouble you had with your old friends."       

           Shrugging, Kagome tried to look unconcerned. "It's all in the past, Empress. I would have chosen Inuyasha-sama over Unmei, even if I had no choice. Unmei tried to kill me—that's not what friends do. Inuyasha-sama, however, saved me. I…I…care very much for him as well."

           "It still hurts you, does it not? Be strong, Kagome. You need to be strong for yourself, and for my son. You are not the only one who is born with that forbidden power. I know that you will be tested in the future."

           Kagome gulped, nervous yet again. "Tested?" She squeaked out. "What type of test?" 

           "Do not worry about it now, Kagome." She sighed and then smiled at Kagome. "I am sure my son is impatient to see you again. I did not tell him why I wanted to talk to you."

           Kagome smiled and bowed deeply to the Empress. "Thank you, Empress." She made her way out of the room, a silent slave showing her the way back to Inuyasha-sama's room.

           Inuyasha paced back and forth, nervous at the length of time Kagome was spending with his mother. Sure, he had told her that she would be safe, but he wasn't even sure what his mother wanted to talk to her about. He only hoped that he guessed right about the conversation… he knew that because he chose Kagome as his she had his protection.

           The door creaked open slowly and Kagome walked in quietly, her eyes on the floor and a slight blush on her face. She looked up in surprise when she saw Inuyasha waiting there for her, and she glared at him.

           "You didn't *know* what she was going to say to me and you said it would be okay?" He blinked at the sudden accusation, then grinned at her.

           "You're still alive, aren't you? Quit complaining. My mother didn't harm you, right?" She nodded grudgingly. 

           "You were right. She didn't harm me at all." She smiled up at him shyly. "We had a very nice talk, that's all. She knows about my miko powers…"

           He nodded slowly, holding on to one of her hands. "I suspect she would, Kagome. I told her, but even if I didn't…she would have known. She's one, too."

           Kagome's startled eyes met his. "She hinted as much…your family is strange, Inuyasha-sama…why…why haven't you killed me? Once you found out what I was—you should have killed me."

           Gripping her chin in his hand, he stared down at her, glaring. "Don't ever think such a stupid thing, Kagome. I never would have you killed…you're mine…I—I care for you too much to have you killed because of something you can't control."

           Kagome hung her head, looking away from Inuyasha's gaze. "I was safe in my school. No one bothered me…" She whispered. She looked up at Inuyasha's snort.

           "You don't realize how much danger you were in at that school, huh? I told you that your school uniform wouldn't always protect you. That aura of yours shines too brightly for that."

           She looked up at him in surprise. "You notice it, too?" She asked. "Why didn't anyone say it to me before?" 

           He sighed. "It flares when you are in danger, or feel that you need to protect someone. Once the channel has been opened, though, youkai cannot ignore the smell of miko blood…miko power. They want it completely eradicated. But since you are mine, you're safe."

           She gasped slightly as he pulled her tight into his embrace, holding her to him, kissing her, the kiss passionate from the start. 

           He pulled away, his breath already coming in short pants. "You're mine, Kagome. Always mine. If anything ever happened to you…I would tear down every wall to avenge you."

           Her eyes were widened at his protective embrace and she smiled at him happily. "Me too, Inuyasha-sama. I can't…imagine—not being your slave. Being yours…"

           He didn't answer her, just held her tight to him. Kagome knew that he couldn't admit yet that he loved her…she knew it, though…in the way he held her. How she had come to love a youkai. She had truly damned herself in the human circles—but she didn't care.

           "Let's get out of this house for a bit, Kagome. It's still snowing outside." He grinned at her mischievously. "Ever have a snowball fight?"

           She shook her head. She had always hated the snow—it was cold and wet and she was miserable in it because she could never get warm.

           Inuyasha laughed and went into his closet, dumping something on her head. Kagome looked at the dark red material questioningly. "What…?"

           "You'd get cold too easily. It's made out of fire rat fur…it's really old, and indestructible. Plus, it'd keep you warm. Put it on, and those other clothes, so we can get outside."

           He pointed to a pile of clothes on the bed, and Kagome gathered them in her hands as she went to the bathroom to change into the white long sleeved shirt and red billowy pants, pulling on jacket over the shirt. She examined herself in the mirror and laughed at the image. She looked so old fashioned.

           She saw Inuyasha's eyebrows raise at her in the outfit, and he grinned, pulling on her hair slightly. "Beautiful. It really suits you. Keep it."

           Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Inuyasha…something this valuable—I can't keep it." He hushed her with a soft kiss to the lips, and grinned when she fell silent.

           "I rather like winning the arguments this way. It's a gift. Accept it, and don't question it. Now let's go." Inuyasha thumped down the stairs, wearing a black fleece sweater, and jeans. He picked up his shoes at front entrance of the doorway, and tossed another pair to Kagome.

           "C'mon, we're going out back. I'll show you to have fun and relax a little." She nodded uncertainly and waited for Inuyasha to put his shoes on and go out the door before she followed him.

           To her surprise, the wind didn't bite into like she thought it would—it was like being surrounded by a constant warmth. The snow fell around her, and Inuyasha grinned at her, putting something on her head.

           "I forgot a hat. That jacket doesn't have a hood, and you'd get sick with the snow falling on your head—soaking in. Keep that on, and put these gloves on as well. My mother said for you to have them, so no arguments."

           Kagome put on the warm, fleece lined gloves, smiling. Even her hands were warm. She looked up to notice that Inuyasha was gone, and she looked around fearfully for him, wondering what happened. She felt something smack into her shoulder, and she heard snickering near her.

           "Feh! You have to be quicker than that, Kagome!" Kagome got the gist of what Inuyasha was doing, and quickly scooped up a pile of snow, lobbing it at the laughing boy in front of her, who ducked the handful of the cold white substance.

           "You have terrible aim! Where were you throwing it?" He asked, laughing. He was faster than she was, and soon was lobbing it at the girl in front of him who struggled to keep up. She finally collapsed in his arms, panting with exhaustion, covered head to toe in snow.

           "Had enough?" He grinned down at her and started brushing the snow off. She shook her head. 

           "I've never had so much fun!" She said, laughing as a large pile of snow was at her feet. The snow hadn't soaked into her clothing at all, and she was grateful for the warm outfit that Inuyasha gave her to wear.

           He smiled. "Good. I'm getting chilled, though—so let's get inside. It's getting late." Kagome looked up at the darkened sky. 

           "It is…" She shivered slightly. "I'm a little cold, too, Inuyasha-sama. I can bring you some hot tea to warm you up." She smiled shyly at him. "It would be my pleasure." She continued when he looked like he wanted to protest.

           "Kagome…just come to the room with me. Someone else will bring up the tea to us. You can't be doing that sort of thing."

           She nodded, his reasoning more clear ever since the earlier conversation she had with his mother. "I understand, Inuyasha-sama." She brushed off the last bit of snow of the jacket and pants, and started to follow Inuyasha back to their room.

           He paused in the hallway to look at her. "What do you mean by that, Kagome?" He asked. She blushed, looking down at the floor.

           "You already told me that I wasn't supposed to do anything, Inuyasha-sama." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

           "I'm sure there is more to it than that, but it can wait." 

Inuyasha ran his hand gently through Kagome's hair as she slept next to him, oblivious to the look her master was bestowing upon her. 

           "Stupid girl." Muttering, he paused in stroking her hair, looking down at her sleeping face. "What have you done to me, eh? Making me care so much for you."

_"Inuyasha-sama…"_ He started at the sound of his name being whispered, and looking down at Kagome he realized that she was still sleeping…dreaming about him. 

Smiling at the thought, he stroked her face with the back of his hand, wanting her to wake up…so that he could see her blue-gray eyes, hear her sweet voice talking to him, and not just in dreams. 

           _Her skin is so soft…why didn't I realize before? So delicate… _He continued to lightly stroke her face, not wanting to startle her into waking. "Kagome…" He whispered softly. "Come on, wake up for a moment. I want to see something…" 

           She stirred under his touch finally, opening sleep heavy eyes to gaze up at him. "Inuyasha-sama?" She questioned, and he frowned at how tired she sounded.

           She smiled at him when his hand gently brushed stray strands of hair away from her face, and relaxed under his touch, leaning up against the pillows. She had not spent one night in her old bedding since that first night…and she didn't object. He was always so careful with her—she  wondered how much he held back…

He pulled her against him, laying cheek against her soft hair. She snuggled into him, not knowing where this tenderness was coming from…it had been slowing building up, but this was something she didn't expect. She was taking full advantage of it, though…her Inuyasha-sama…

           He gently cupped her face in between his hands, leaning down slowly before his lips gently touched hers. He pulled away after a brief kiss, and smiled down at her.

           "I love you, Kagome…your kisses…don't ever leave me girl. I want you to stay here with me. You can't run off. I won't….I won't allow you to be with anyone else…"

           She nodded in agreement, and he kissed her again, pressing his lips against hers harder, and holding her tightly against him, as if he never wanted to let her go. She leaned into the kiss, loving the feelings that he awoke in her with his gentle touch…the emotion that he kissed her with…she whimpered slightly as the pressure of his lips increased, and she gripped onto the material of his shirt tightly.

           He pulled away for a moment, breath coming in short gasps, and he rested his chin on her head, eyes closed.       She tried to regain her own breath, and was content to just let him hold her…feeling safe and protected…warm. She raised one hand to his face, wondering if this was all a dream, and decided that she didn't care. 

He leaned into her touch, and gently kissed her palm, hearing her sigh under his touch. When had he gotten so gentle? She meant so much to him—was so much like him in so many ways. He wrapped his arms around her more firmly, and kissed her again, wanting to be closer to her…more so then ever…

Her mouth opened under the gentle pressure of his lips, and she melted at the overwhelming emotion that poured over her with the touch of his lips on hers, the gentle embrace that he held her body in. She didn't mind the lack of air from the prolonged kiss, but just held tighter to Inuyasha, not wanting to ever let go of him—to always feel his arms around her. 

He trailed his kisses down her face to her neck, kissing the pulse there. Her soft sigh reached his ears, and he paused, looking down at her face.

"Kagome…" His voice came out in a raspy whisper, and she smiled, pulling him down to the bed, snuggling next to him, his arms still around her waist. Her head settled on his chest.

I know that I love him, too—the words that he told me…his true feelings. I have never been happier in my life at those words…true betrayal to the humans, but I don't care. 

"Inuyasha-sama…I love you, too." She whispered, smiling up at his peaceful face. 


	8. Ritual

Inuyasha does not belong to me! Rumiko Takahashi doth own him. This chapter is dedicated to Kayla for her lovely pre-reading, and inspiration! *giggles* This chapter wasn't supposed to be until 10 or so! Thank her for the prompt getting out!

Shared Blood

Chapter Eight

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Hojo sighed as he carried Shippou through the streets. The little kitsune youkai was 

tired again…he didn't want to dirty his feet, or get trampled by the taller, stronger youkai. 

So he had his slave carry him everywhere he went. Normally, he was so small that carrying him wouldn't be a problem, but the kid had turned into quite spoiled brat lately, and Hojo was getting tired of it—for the first time he wanted to drop his master into the road and see what would happen.

           He kept his thoughts to himself, though. Shippou thought he was the perfect slave…he took his beatings without a complaint, and was more than happy to share his food with the little round fuzz ball that masqueraded as a youkai. His eyes wandered around the humans and youkai in the street, and he paused at one beautiful looking human girl…he had to look twice to make sure she *was* human—she looked well fed and clothed—and happy to be with the youkai she was walking next to. Her thick black hair framed her face, and her eyes seemed full of laughter—he wanted her.

           Shippou leaned back comfortably in his slave's arms, wanting to just sleep. Hojo seemed unusually quiet today—not asking him if he needed anything or if he was tired or hungry. He turned his eyes upward, and saw that Hojo was focused on something else. He let his gaze meet where Hojo was looking, and his eyebrow rose in amusement at his slave goggling another human slave. 

           "You want her, Hojo?" His slave started, and Shippou snickered at the flustered look on his face. It was so easy to tease the boy. Despite all the time spent as a slave, the boy remained stunningly naïve, and it was one of Shippou's favorite pastimes to poke fun at him. 

           "What do you mean, Shippou-sama?" Hojo's face was a dark pink color as he tried to tear his eyes away from the girl. 

           "That human girl you've been staring at. If you can knock out her companion, I'll let her in the household. You can see her whenever you want—" Shippou let his voice trail off.

           Hojo's eyes lit up. "She can stay at your household? Be a slave there?" He asked eagerly, and Shippou nodded. 

           "I don't really care. She'll just be another slave. She'll have to do her own work, of course. Just get herself yourself if you want her that bad." 

           Hojo nodded. "Thank you, Shippou-sama." He started planning on how to overcome 

the youkai she was with, while keeping his own life. His eyes lingered on the girl one more 

time before heading back to Shippou's house.

           Kagome shivered as she felt eyes on her, but she didn't notice anything threatening. 

She looked up at Inuyasha. "Can we go home now, Inuyasha-sama?" She asked quietly. "I feel…

uneasy out here." She bit her lip, not wanting to seem weak in front of him, but she knew that 

she didn't want to remain outside any longer. As beautiful as the sky was—she would rather be 

inside her household, safe. 

           His hand tightened on hers and he nodded. "Yeah…" He muttered. For some reason, he 

looked distracted, as if his mind was somewhere else. "Kagome…we're not going straight back 

to my room. I…I want you to come with me when I have dinner with my family."

           Kagome's face paled, but this time she wasn't as frightened at the thought of meeting his 

family. After all, he met Inuyasha's mother and survived. She smiled at him, trustingly, and he winced 

inwardly. How to go about this…

           Kagome sat nervously beside Inuyasha as silent slaves served them their dinner. Kagome 

was cast a few disdainful looks, and she blushed, staring down at her hands in her lap. Why Inuyasha 

wanted her beside him—she didn't know, but she wished that she was in the familiarity of his room, 

and not with all these strangers and their formality.

           "So, Inuyasha—this is your human bitch. Why do you bring her among us?" Kagome's head shot up at the sound of the smooth voice, and her eyes focused on a feminine looking youkai, his hair the same color as Inuyasha's and Inutaiko's. Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha's older brother.  

           Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother. "She is no bitch, _brother._ She is mine, though, 

and treat her with respect." Sesshoumaru looked unfazed by the threatening look Inuyasha' gave 

him, and instead looked even more disdainful.

           "I see what you have chosen. How pitiful. I thought you wanted to accept your youkai side." 

He sniffed before sitting gracefully down beside another youkai. "I won't even bother with you 

anymore. It's not worth it."

           "Scared, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha taunted. "You know that I could easily kill you. Or maybe 

you've finally realized that you'll never get Tetsuaiga." His mouth twisted into a grin. 

           Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I said I was giving up on you. Not Tetsuaiga. A worthless half-

breed like you does not deserve such a weapon."

             "_That will be enough!" _All heads turned toward the booming voice of Inutaiko, and 

Kagome felt ill. "You, Sesshoumaru, will not say such things about your brother. He is your blood, 

and you will treat him as such. Inuyasha, you will not taunt your older brother. Tell us _now _why you 

brought your slave to dinner with you. This is the first time in ages you have eaten dinner with us, and 

you bring her among us. Why?"

           Inuyasha blushed and stared down at the table. "I've…chosen a mate, father. I want Kagome 

to be my mate." Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one snickering around the table, but his mother looked 

pleased and smiled at Kagome.

           "You have made a good choice, Inuyasha. Kagome will be a great help for you." Inuyasha 

nodded, and turned to a blushing Kagome. 

           "You—are you ready for this, Kagome?" He asked softly. "I want us to have the 

ceremony 

as soon as possible. I just have this feeling…" 

She nodded, happy that it had finally come to this. Ever since she found out that this 

was his intention all along, she had been waiting for him to ask her. 

"I accept, Inuyasha-sama. That…that you think I'm worthy enough to be your mate." 

Her eyes lifted to his showed him her happiness—happiness that she would not show in 

her voice. She was showing his respect in that manner, and he was grateful for that. 

He didn't care if his siblings scorned him even more than usual for his choice. He finally 

found someone that accepted him and loved him.

           Inuyasha looked at the beautiful image his Kagome made as she stood in front of him, her 

cheeks tinted with a slight blush. The white silk kimono wrapped around her slim body, the silver 

obi tight in a perfect knot. Her dark hair was curled at piled in waves on top of her head, a few 

strands framing her face.

           "Kagome…" Her eyes widened at the tender tone his voice had taken, and her blush 

deepened as she walked closer to him.

           "I feel silly in all this, Inuyasha." She said giggling. "I could just as easily get married to 

you in your fire-rat outfit." 

           He shook his head. "And deny me of seeing how beautiful you look in that outfit? You 

are so beautiful…" He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then grasped her hands 

within his own, leading her to his mother's private room, where the ceremony would be performed. 

           "Are you ready, Kagome? I don't want to pressure you, love." 

           Kagome stared at him, shaking her head. He had become so gentle with her…tender, 

and loving. She couldn't back out of something like this. She loved him—and wanted to be his mate. 

She couldn't imagine the thought of anyone else being with him.

           "I'm ready, Inuyasha-sama." She whispered softly, and followed him into the room where 

she knew her life would be changed forever.

           The Empress looked both at Kagome and her son, and she smiled outwardly, but she could 

not suppress the twinge of _wrongness_ that was there as well. It was the same when she met with 

Kagome—something was going to happen, and by the way her uneasiness was growing, it wasn't 

to be long before the whole thing fell into their laps.

           "Are you both willing to be joined in body and spirit, sharing each other's strengths and 

weakness? To not be separated by mind nor heart?"

           Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in unison, both of them looking a little apprehensive over the 

decision that they were making, but the grip they kept on each other's hands showed that it wasn't 

because of whom they were choosing to bond with.

           "Inuyasha, take this ring, then. It will bind Kagome to you, so that whenever she is in danger, or away from you, it will guide you to her."

           Inuyasha took the delicate silver and turquoise ring in his hands, and gently slipped in on 

Kagome's right hand. 

           Kagome felt the tingle of power in the ring, and she held back a gasp as it seemed to 

surround her. She kept her eyes on Inuyasha in front of her, and he was smiling nervously at her, 

not letting go of her hand.

           "You will make a good pair, a strong pair, for the trials ahead. Kiss your mate, Inuyasha."

           Kagome felt a slight blush spread over her cheeks, but leaned up towards Inuyasha as his lips 

gently brushed over hers, his arms going around her, pulling her towards him. 

           He pulled away after a few seconds, but he kept his arms around her. "Mate…" His voice 

was almost too low for Kagome to hear, but she smiled at the term.

           "Not quite yet, Inuyasha." The couple turned to look at his mother, and she pointed towards 

the door. "She is only your mate in name right now." Inuyasha and Kagome both turned bright red, 

and the mother smiled.

           "Inuyasha, Kagome…I think its very important that you complete your bond before the trials 

ahead. Go now…I'll make sure that you are not disturbed."

           With her cheeks still pink, Kagome bowed to the Empress…who was not just her employer—

but a part of her family now. Kagome kept the tears from her eyes as she smiled at the Empress. 

           "Go, child. We will have much to discuss later. Your mate is waiting for you." Kagome 

nodded slowly, and bowed once more before she went with Inuyasha back to their bedroom.

           Inuyasha sat Kagome on the bed, then carefully sat beside her. He shouldn't be so nervous…

they had often shared this same bed—with him just holding her as they slept. It was different now, 

because she was his mate. What he had wanted for so long—he lost track of when he fell in love 

with her. 

           "Inuyasha-sama? Can I get into something more comfortable now? As beautiful as this is, 

I don't want to ruin it or anything."

           He nodded. "Let me…let me help you out of it." He saw her start nervously, and he gently 

stroked her hair. "Don't be so jumpy, girl. This outfit is hard to get out of if you don't have 

someone helping you. The obi ties in the back for a reason, you know."

           Kagome nodded, and turned her back so that Inuyasha's deft fingers could untie the knot 

she couldn't reach. She kept her head bowed, her mind on the act that was going to occur between 

her and Inuyasha. It was something she had been expecting for so long—and had never happened. 

Now that they were 'mated' in name, it made sense that they would complete the bond—or else 

they weren't mates.

           She realized that Inuyasha had untied the obi, and his hands were still resting on 

her sides, gently stroking. She sighed under his soft touch, and turned to look into his eyes, 

her hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

           "Inuyasha-sama…" She started out. He shook his head and put a finger to her lips. 

           "Shh…don't call me that anymore. I'm not your master anymore, remember? 

You're my mate—my equal."

           Her eyes widened. "I'm…a free human?" She breathed, and his eyes grew worried. 

           "You…you're not going to leave me, are you? Please…" His voice took on a 

pleading tone, and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, holding him close 

as his arms wrapped around her sides, pulling her even closer.

           "I would never leave you, remember? I love you…you're my mate—I love you." 

He looked down at the tears shimmering in her eyes, and he slowly tilted his head to kiss 

her, meeting her lips halfway. He pulled away, lightly running his hands over Kagome's 

hair, sighing softly, nuzzling her throat. He waited so long to do this…he kissed the pulse 

at the base of her throat, feeling and hearing her sharp intake of breath at the feel of 

his lips on that sensitive spot.

           "Inu…yasha…" Kagome's voice came out breathy, and he lifted his lips from 

her throat, letting his gaze catch hers. Her eyes were dark, and he felt himself fall further 

with the look that they held in them. Such trust…and love. Gods…how long had she 

loved him? As long as he loved her?  

           He lightly kissed her lips, tasting her, and he closed his eyes as he pulled her 

close to him. Her arms went hesitantly around his neck, and he pushed the kiss deeper, 

hearing her soft whimper in reply.

           He pulled away from her slightly. "Kagome…" His voice came out softer than 

usual, and he traced one hand gently down her face. "Mine…"

            She shivered under his touch, but leaned up to trace the planes of his own face, 

her eyes calm as they met his. "Inuyasha-sama…" 

           He leaned back as she continued tracing his face, running her fingers gently over 

his eyelids, and then moved upward to stroke the outside of his ears, and he sighed under 

her touch…wondering why he had waited so long…


	9. Feelings

Inuyasha does not belong to me, he is property of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters created within belong to her as well, except for a few random characters that may pop in this chapter. Enjoy! And…this chapter is a bit…lime-ish? *blushes* Laz does NOT write lemons, and this is as bad as she gets, folks. 

Shared Blood

Chapter Nine

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           _It was dark…Kagome peered all around her, but there seemed no way to penetrate the inky blackness that was slowly swallowing her up. She reached for Inuyasha in the darkness, but she couldn't grasp onto him. She was bodiless, floating, not able to make contact with anything. She felt the overwhelming sadness that usually came with tears, but even the feeling of her own tears was denied to her. She was alone—lost, and she didn't know why or how._

_           "Inuyasha!" There…sound! Her voice penetrated the darkness, but she flinched when the words seemed to bounce back at her, cutting her. She only wanted him, her mate, Inuyasha. _

Inuyasha blinked his eyes sleepily, wondering what possessed him to wake up in the middle of the night. He glanced over at the ticking alarm clock, and groaned. It was three in the morning. He looked at Kagome sleeping beside him, and he was suddenly more awake. She seemed like she was peacefully sleeping…but…for some reason he knew *something* was wrong. He gently touched her shoulder, but she curled into a ball at his touch, and he winced. Was she regretting already her choice to be his mate?

           She suddenly whimpered in fear, and Inuyasha's ears perked up. She was…scared! Having a nightmare. He gently cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently, hoping he would calm her down from this…whatever she was experiencing. His lips gently kissed her forehead, and she moved under his touch, her eyes opening wide. She immediately grabbed onto his shoulders, sobbing into his chest.  

           "Shh…Kagome." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, holding her tightly against him. "Mate…what's wrong?" The only answer he received was more sobs, and she just shook her head against him. He finally pulled away to look into her tear filled eyes, and he gently wiped the stray drops of water from her face.

           "Love…?" He questioned softly. "I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave." Apparently it was the right thing to say, for the sobs stopped choking her chest, and she just let the tears run down her face. He gently kissed the tears away, trailing his lips across her face, making sure that he didn't leave any moisture to fall.

           He let his lips brush across hers in a tender caress, feeling her arms loosen their death grip on him and hold him more gently, leaning into the loving kiss. He slowly deepened it, one hand moving up to cradle to back of her head, pushing it slightly closer to his. He let instinct guide him while he comforted his mate—letting her know how much he loved her—needed her with him. 

           She responded to him, and he felt warm inside from her gentle touch on him, delicate fingers stroking his ears, like they did last night. He pulled away slightly, smiling softly down at Kagome. Their first night together as mates…he was surprised when Kagome pressed her lips to his again, but he didn't waste anytime returning her kisses, hands moving down her sides to cradle her back and lower her to the bed beneath them.

           _"Kagome…" _He was surprised at how his voice came out, and he knew that he couldn't live without her. He kissed her with more fervor, and was soon lost within her again, being closer to her than he ever thought possible. He gently kissed down her neck, trailing his kisses to the sensitive spot behind her ears, hearing her soft sighs in response. She looked up at him with longing, and he caressed her face one more time before losing himself to the love she gave to him.

           Waking up slowly, Kagome turned towards the warmth in the bed beside her. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her, and his face was slack with sleep. She smiled, incredibly  happy. Inuyasha—no longer her master, but her mate. She could hardly believe that he loved her—even though she was human…and a miko. 

           "Don't worry about that Kagome." Kagome started when Inuyasha's sleepy voice penetrated her thoughts, and she looked down to see him staring up at her. "I love you, and it doesn't matter if you are a human. You're Kagome."

           Kagome blushed, feeling the truth of what he was saying. She delicately fingered the ring she wore, and closed her eyes in speculation. The Empress said that it bound them together, heart and soul—their emotions were bound together as well. She couldn't hide anything from him, and she didn't want to. 

           She snuggled further into the warmth Inuyasha supplied, content to just relax. She felt better than she had in ages, and she wondered if it was because of her mating with Inuyasha or the fact that she knew she was completely safe now. She didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

           "Mmm… Kagome—we can't stay in here all day." Inuyasha murmured into her hair. 

           Her grip tightened around him, though. "Don't want to get up, Inuyasha. It's warm here with you." She yawned slightly and grumped when he suddenly moved away from her. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" 

           Grinning at her, he tapped the end of her nose. "Mated or not, Kagome—I still need to take care of business in the morning." Kagome's face turned bright red at that, and she could have sworn she heard his laughter in her head as he shut the bathroom door.

           Kagome looked out the window at the snow lightly falling, and wondered about her brother—for the first time since she had been taken by Inuyasha. The only member of her family that had been left after her mother died, and she had completely forgotten about him. 

           "Kagome? What are you thinking about?" Kagome whirled around, seeing Inuyasha looking at her strangely, his eyes concerned as they met with hers. He knew that something was wrong with her—he felt it, as it had felt her fear last night. 

She didn't answer for a moment, just looked sad. "I…I have a brother—his name is Souta, and he goes to one of the schools. I remember thinking about him when I left school that day I met you. I hadn't seen him since he was six years old, and then taken to the school, but I think about him sometimes. He was my only family."           

Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly at her quiet voice, and he pulled her towards him. He never knew how lonely she was—how alone she had been. She was his mate, but he didn't know anything about her. He could share her emotions and thoughts, but her past wasn't know to him…and he wanted it to be. He wanted to know everything about her.

He picked her up in his arms, ignoring her protests, and settled in bed again, keeping his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" He asked softly. "We hardly know anything about each other…and although we are already mated…I want to know *about* my mate—" 

She twisted in his arms to look up at him, confused. "But, Inuyasha…you said to leave that all behind me. I'm sorry that I spoke about Souta. It's not a big deal." She smiled up at him lovingly. "With you—I'm fine. I don't need to worry about my old life." 

He shushed her with his lips pressed to hers gently, and smiled when he moved away. "I want to know, Kagome. You're the only one…the only one who doesn't mind what I am…" He buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply. "You don't know how lonely it was for me, beloved…" 

She looked up at him, shocked, but held him close to her, reveling in the feeling of how close he was to her, the love and comfort she felt from him, and his need to feel her arms around him. 

"I think I can understand, Inuyasha…a lot of the girls at school talked about the hanyou Inuyasha that wasn't accepted by the youkai—I felt so bad for you…I wished that I could meet you…" She blushed, and he smiled, stroking her hair.

"You felt sorry for me, eh? I remember you being all caring the first day I found you were a miko. You shocked the hell out of me, this slave girl not only caring for her master, but saving his life."

She smiled. "You saved mine when you didn't have to. You…you cared for me enough at the time that you didn't let me die. That reminds me—how did you save me from that poison?"

Looking down at her, he smirked. "You never figured it out?" He tilted her chin up, kissing her hard enough until she tasted blood. She winced away from him, staring in shock. She felt a tingle of power run through her though, and understood. He gave her blood… something that was unheard of from a youkai master—so that she would live. 

"Why?" She asked softly. "Not that I'm complaining…but you saved my life so many times."

"You were mine, Kagome. I wasn't about to have anyone harm you—plus…I don't think I really knew it at the time, but—I cared for you then. I didn't want to lose the one person I could relate with. I'd be lonely without you."

She nodded in agreement, turning around slightly so that she could lean up and kiss him, loving the feel of his lips—never wanting it to end. He responded to her quickly, but pulled away after a moment, amusement in his eyes.

"As lovely as your kisses are, Kagome—I did ask you about your past. Can't you share with me?" His eyes looked down at her, the amusement gone and he looked almost hurt.

"I…" She looked away from him, ashamed. "It's not that! Inuyasha…it's just that my life wasn't very interesting…it was hard…and—I didn't have anyone like I do now…like I have you. I don't want to think about that."

He frowned. "I'm sure you had other friends beside that bitch, didn't you? Tell me about them." 

She sighed, and pulled away from him slightly. "There were some girls at the school that I knew. Yuka, and Emi. Emi was attacked a few days before I met you. Her and Yuka were really close—but Yuka lived at the school and Emi was at an deserted ice cream stand—it was too easy for youkai to pick her up. Yuka found her daypack, with blood on it. I never got too close to anyone because of stuff like that."

"Can you tell me about your mother? How it was for you in the schools?" His voice was unsure, knowing that Kagome cared for her mother very much before she was killed.

"My mother and I lived in an actual shrine right after Souta was born and she was killed. She cooked for me, scrounged around for what little food could be found, and tried to get me into the schools without raising undue attention on herself. Then when Souta was five, she came back one day, and me that she found a place in the school for Souta and me. She told the school that I had miko powers—I thought she was lying at the time just to get me in. That was the last time I ever saw Souta."

Her smile was sad. "I went back to visit my mother every chance I got—I was loving the school, though, and stayed there more often than not. Every time I crept out though, it was to bring my mother food. I got caught a few times, but they weren't so harsh then—I was still allowed to stay at the school. One day, though, when I went to visit her, I found the shrine burned down and my mother being dragged off with a youkai. When it spotted me, it smirked at me, and killed her before my eyes."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome carefully as she told her past to him. Her voice was so dead sounding—like she had just put what had happened in the back of her mind, and told the story like it happened to another person. He kissed her temple softly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for you to relate such a painful experience." She shook her head at him.

"It was a long time ago, Inuyasha. I was nine years old, and time heals. " She smiled weakly at him. "It's taken this long for the pain to fade away, and for the memory to become dim. Anyway, after that, I didn't have anyone, but I began skipping school more to help other humans that weren't in the schools, and that's where I met Unmei—" Her voice trailed off, and she shrugged. "You know the rest." 

He sighed. "You were always alone…like me. We're not alone anymore, Kagome, you know that, right? I'll *always* be here for you, as long as you never leave me."

Kagome looked at him curiously. It was as if he was almost desperate for her to be there with him, as if he needed her more than she needed him. She smiled, and snuggled against him, just content to stay in bed with him, to not move, but stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and he snickered at that.

"Hungry?" He asked, trying not to laugh too hard. "We did have a lot of exercise…" She blushed at that, but she nodded nevertheless, untangling herself from his embrace. 

           "Hmm…I am hungry." She lowered her head, it not being so easy to get out of how she had been acting for so long. He tilted her chin up and dragged her out of bed with him. 

           "We'll get some lunch sent up to us then, ne? Unless you want to sit with my family again?" His eyebrow rose questioningly. She shook her head firmly. Grinning at that, he walked out the door. "I'll be right back then, okay?" She nodded and kissed him as he was going out the door. He let his lips move over hers, one arm wrapping around him, pulling her close to him. After a few moments of this, he pulled away.

           "I told you I liked your kisses, girl. Don't distract me so much though…" He whispered. She smirked at him, and caressed his cheek, longing clearly on her face. 

           "Don't be too long, Inuyasha." He nodded and squeezed her hand gently before closing the door behind him.

           Kagome sat on the bed, arms around her body, wondering what was wrong with her. When had she gotten so dependent on someone? She *needed* Inuyasha near her, for some reason. She put one hand over her heart, tears coming to her eyes over the pure emotion that she felt for him. This wasn't like her—she never loved anyone this much, not even the love for family was like this. It hurt when he wasn't near.

           He was suddenly in front of her, a worried expression on his face. "Kagome…" His hands cupped her face gently. "I think we need to talk my mother, okay? I'll stay with you this time." He said, his tone serious and she nodded, feeling better already now that he was there, holding her, comforting her.

           "It's alright now, Inuyasha." She gave him a tentative smile. He shook his head.

           "This isn't normal, Kagome…I feel…I *need* you with me! I…I have to ask Mother about this." His eyes were dark, and she agreed with him. While it could help them—knowing what each other's emotions were—it was horribly painful right now.

           The Empress looked at the newly mated couple, her eyes serious. "I suppose I should tell you about those rings you are wearing."

           The glare her son dealt her forced her to suppress her laughter. He wasn't used to having his emotions broadcasted to anyone, and *hated* the feeling of needing anyone. She supposed Kagome felt the same—but the way she grew up made her refrain from visibly showing her displeasure.

           "Those rings are made with youkai and miko power, and contain the blood of you and Kagome. You wear her ring, and she wears yours. By the power in the ceremony and the mating, the rings were 'activated' letting you know what the other is feeling, if they are in danger or in need of their mate. It's painful now because you have just mated—and your bond is very strong. The more time you spend together right now, the easier it will be for separation."

           Inuyasha nodded, but he didn't look too put out from the idea of having to stay near Kagome. Kagome looked startled, and a little sad, and turned to Inuyasha.

           "I'm sorry that I'm constricting you, Inuyasha. I…I just…" His hand arm went around her, and he laid his head on hers, totally forgetting that his mother was even in the room.

           "You didn't, Kagome. I wanted you near me as much as you want me near you." His grip tightened around her, and she smiled softly at him. 

           "Really?" She asked, her eyes searching out his. "You don't mind…?" She asked. He shook his head.

           "What did I just say? Mou…stupid girl. I don't have anywhere important to go. I want to spend it with you."

           She grinned. "If I remember correctly, Inuyasha—don't you still have school? I doubt your mother will let you completely disregard it." Kagome had not forgotten the Empress was in the room with them, and he shrugged.

           "You know, Inuyasha—Kagome is right. For now, though—you can stay with her until the bond is strong enough. Then—back to school. Unless you prefer home schooling for the remainder of your school career?"

           His eyes narrowed. "Does that mean you teaching me?" He asked slowly. His mother nodded. He looked at Kagome, then back at his mother, seeming to seriously contemplate the matter.

           "Ah, hell…as long as I know Kagome's safe…I'll stay here." He muttered. "You finally win about teaching me at home." He smirked suddenly. "Although it took to the end of my senior year to do it."

           She smiled. "Then its settled. You two—I order you to stay near each other as much as possible. You're going to need that bond to be as strong as possible."

           Inuyasha stared at his mother. "You keep on saying that, Mother. What is going on that you aren't telling us?"

           "I can't say, Inuyasha. I just know…" She paused, shaking her head reflectively. "If I find out more, I will tell you. I just know that you and Kagome need each other more than ever now. Treasure everything that you have."

           Kagome's eyes betrayed her uneasiness, and she reflected back on the dream she had that morning that had scared her so much that Inuyasha woke up with the force of her fear. The main thing that stood out in her mind was that Inuyasha wasn't there in her dream…that she was all alone. She shuddered—hoping that it wasn't going to be true.

           She bowed to the Empress, though, her lifted her chin up and hugged her gently. "You are my daughter now, Kagome. You don't have to act so formal with me." She smiled at her, and Kagome nodded, dumbfounded. 

           "Go back now, and spend all your time together. I'll have someone send your meals up. I'm very serious about this, children."

           Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in unison, and he smiled at his mother before dragging Kagome back off to the bedroom where they could simply just *be* together…and not worry about any outside influences. 

           He immediately pulled her into his arms as he sat in the large stuffed chair in the corner of his room, his arms going around her. What his mother said didn't sit well with him at all—he didn't want to lose his Kagome. His mother hinted all about it, though. He hugged her tight to him, nuzzling her neck gently, stroking her hair. She seemed content just to be in his arms.

           They had not even been mated for a full day, and this dark omen hung over their heads that they would not always have each other. Her arms went around his waist, and they seemed closer than ever. He couldn't lose her…if it meant never leaving her side…he wouldn't lose the one person who loved him, cared for him—he didn't realize the bond could be so intense that the loss would certainly kill him.

           There was a knocking on the door, and a second later the door opened quietly, a small girl walked in, holding an oversized tray in her hands. Kagome got up from Inuyasha, taking the tray from the girl.

           "Thank you. I take it this is our lunch?" She asked quietly. A quick nod, and there was slight awe in the girl's expression.

           "You're like the Empress, aren't you?" She asked, her voice quiet. "You're Inuyasha-sama's mate." Kagome blushed but nodded. 

           "I am his mate, my name's Kagome. What's yours?" She asked. 

           "Rin." Came the quiet reply, and Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Rin-chan for bringing our meal up." Rin looked shocked that someone higher than her was *thanking* her for doing a normal task. The slaves in this household were treated better than most, but they were still treated like slaves—

           She bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha and made her way quickly out of the room, shutting the door gently after her. Kagome looked mystified, then sad. 

           "Well, Inuyasha—let's eat." She smiled brightly at him, and he settled beside her, lifting the lid from the bowls of the steaming rice, miso soup, and broiled fish. He picked up a piece of the sliced fish and popped a piece quickly into her mouth. 

           She looked up him surprised before getting the idea. She giggled to herself at how silly they must look…sappy, and besotted with each other. She shrugged mentally, not caring at that point. She let Inuyasha feed her as she fed him. She felt content…

Later 

           "Inuyasha…are you sure its okay for us to be going out? Your mother won't be pleased!" Kagome struggled to keep up with Inuyasha, who looked a little irritated at something.

           "Feh…I'm sick of being cooped up, Kagome. Aren't you? As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." He smiled at her, and waited for her. "Come on, get on my back. I want to get through this crowd a little quicker, and I know a shortcut."

           She got on his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he suddenly jumped upwards, and landed easily on the top of a building. "Less crowds, ne, Kagome?" He grinned at her expression as he made his way from rooftop to rooftop, her hair flying backwards.

           "This is wonderful, Inuyasha-sama. Where are we going?" She asked, hoping he would hear her over the rushing wind.

           "We're going to visit the lecherous cousin of mine. I want you to meet Sango. I think you'd get along quite well."

           Kagome ducked as the knife sailed over her head, thudding into the wall. "You betrayer! You…worthless bitch!" Kagome ran, scared of this Sango that she was supposed to get along with. She didn't realize that Sango was the former leader of the rebel group with the humans before she was captured. And she wanted Kagome dead.

           "I'm not betraying anyone, you moron! I was never in the groups, I only helped certain people who didn't have food! I never fought, and never wanted to fight against the youkai! You've got it all wrong!"

           Sango snorted. "You may not have been a fighter, but you became his concubine willingly. I can see it all over you. At least I haven't stopped that low yet."

           Kagome rolled her eyes. "Aren't you happy to reap the benefits of being with Miroku, though? My god, Sango, you're stronger, faster, and almost impossible to kill. Plus you're warm, fed, and safe! You don't have to work yourself to death, and Miroku cares for you! You're treated so well that the other slaves in this household are probably to envious to see!"

           "What would you know about it?" She muttered. "You don't know me. I've never slept with that pervert. He only gropes me. I'm strong because I've trained to be that way.

           Kagome held back Sango's wrist easily, amazed at her own strength. Apparently being Inuyasha's mate gave her more strength that it did Sango—and she never trained herself like she did. "I know because a girl tried to kill me because I was in your position! It hasn't been that long ago, either!"

           Sango sniffled. "At least he cares you, and doesn't paw you like some cheap toy." She muttered. The sad tone left her voice instantly, and Kagome wondered if she had imagined it being there in the first place.

           "I'm still going to rip you apart." She snarled, and launched herself at Kagome again, and was knocked backwards by a strong hand. She looked up dazedly at Miroku, who was frowning at her.

           "Jealous, Sango? It's not good to attack my cousin's mate. You know that you can die for it, even if she's just a human."

           Sango looked away. "She's no more human than I am." She muttered. Miroku's words sank in a minute later. "She's his *mate*?" She squeaked, and looked at Kagome with more disfavor than before. 

           "Yes, she is his mate, higher than you, and if I didn't like you so much, Sango, you could be killed for what you tried to do."

           Kagome shook her head violently. She didn't want to be responsible for something like that. Kikyo's disappearance lay heavily on her mind still, and she didn't want something like that to happen again. Inuyasha had told her that she was killed—and it was because she had been almost killed.

           "Miroku-sama…please don't hurt her. She…" Miroku looked at her curiously. 

           "She tried to kill you, and you still want her to live? You're strange, Kagome. Even most humans wouldn't hesitate to kill her."    

           She stood up shakily, still shaking her head, giving Miroku a weird smile. "I'm not human or youkai, though, Miroku-sama."

           He raised his eyebrows. "True, true…you realize the importance of that, don't you? You're an outcast." He looked carefully at her for her reaction, but she just shrugged.

           "No more than I was before." 

           Inuyasha had been watching everything, and he smiled when Kagome didn't cry or turn away from Miroku's blunt statement of her being an outcast. She looked towards where he was hiding, and motioned him to come out into the open, beside her. She still looked lonely, and he swore inwardly. Maybe they'd never grow out of that…but he was determined to make sure that he took care of his mate while she was with him.

           _Darkness…what was this darkness? Kagome felt ill, and she tried to swim upwards toward the light she knew was there. Her head was throbbing, and she knew she wasn't dead. She reached for Inuyasha, and his presence seemed very faint…so far away from her. Where was she?_

Kagome's eyes opened slowly to see a strangely dressed human leaning over her, his face concerned. When she blinked at him, his face broke out into a relieved smile.

           "Good, you're awake. I was afraid that the gas killed you. It was awfully strong…it shouldn't have affected you so much. It was designed for that youkai you were with."

           Kagome's eyes opened wide, and she frantically tried to move, but her limbs still felt too weak—she couldn't move out of her prone position. She glared venomously at the human that admitted to taking her mate.

           "What have you done with him?" She asked, her voice low and filled with anger. He blinked.

           "Why, I've saved you from him. You're in Shippou-sama's household, now, and I'll take good care of you. You don't have to worry anymore."

           Kagome closed her eyes, trying to analyze what she could do—thinking calmly when all she wanted to do was beat the boy senseless and get back to Inuyasha. She swallowed the tears that tried to force their way to the surface, knowing she had to be strong. 

           She sat up slowly, and took in her surroundings. She was in a tiny room, and she knew that she was in trouble. The very air felt suppressing, and the boy kept on giving her strange, concerned looks, and she felt uneasy by the way he was looking at her—something in his eyes unnerved her.

           "I'm Hojo by the way. I brought you here until you've recovered from the poison. Don't worry, no youkai can enter here."

           She shook her head. No wonder she felt sick—this place was designed to keep youkai out, and she was no longer human. Hojo was unintentionally going to kill her by keeping her here. She had to escape. Not just to get back to Inuyasha—which she wanted to do desperately—but to save her own life. 

           


	10. Discovery

First off, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ely-chan, who has helped me a great deal! If it wasn't for her, let's just say you might not have seen anything until next year. ^__^ Also, to Steffie-imouto-chan, who also gave me inspiration, although she's not aware of it. Arigato, minna! This is also a thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! I've never gotten such feedback for a story, and it really makes me want to work my hardest of this. To all of you who reviewed, a double thank you! 

Small note: I will be out of town from December 24 to the 30, so no story at all from that time! If we're lucky, I can squeeze in a chapter 11, I have lots of ideas, but Laz is too tired to write them at this time. It's almost two in the morning, and I do have work the next day. *smiles* I'll stop babbling! Enjoy the fic. 

Shared Blood

Chapter Ten

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

"Ah, so you are finally up." Inuyasha looked up at his cousin groggily, wondering what he was doing back in his home when he knew that he had left to go back to his house with Kagome. Kagome! He sat up quickly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. 

"Where is she?" He growled, grabbing the front of Miroku's shirt and bringing his face close to his. "Where's Kagome? I swear that if you have touched her..." 

Miroku brushed Inuyasha's hand off of him easily, and looked down calmly. "She is not here, cousin. I regret to say that Sango and I found you practically dead on the streets, and brought you inside. Someone apparently knocked you out with some foul smelling poison. Kagome was already gone when we got there."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, and stood up unsteadily, feeling sick to his stomach as the room spun around him. He collapsed ungracefully on the floor, breathing hard. What the hell had attacked him? He remembered going outside, and walking down the street to a restaurant that served both youkai and their slaves...bumping into a short kid carrying what looked liked a stuffed animal--then nothing after that. He swore violently under his breath. Someone was going to die for this.

Miroku looked at the bloodlust in Inuyasha's eyes and shivered. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger...anything that crossed his path would surely die painfully, and he hoped that Kagome would be found soon. 

"Well, Inuyasha--now that you are up, shall we get you back to your household? I am sure your mother is worried over you, and both your mother and father should be notified over the disappearance of Kagome. She is not just your mate, but a member of your family--anyone caught with her in their possession can be put to death, you know."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "If they ever got the chance to see my parents. I will rip them apart myself when I find them." He cracked his knuckles, and tried to stand up again, but instead clutched his middle. 

"Kagome..." He muttered. The ring he wore around his finger flared briefly, and he swore under his breath. "She's sick...and I can't get to her. I can't protect my mate..." His voice trailed off, and he stared out the window, his eyes sad. 

Miroku shook his head. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. Whoever did this knew what you were sensitive to. They had to get you out of the way first." 

Inuyasha stood up again, walking slowly towards the door. "They will regret it, trust me." He paused and smirked. "Although they may have a surprise with Kagome. She can be quite violent when provoked."

Sango chose that moment to speak up. "Provided she didn't run off now that she's a free human. Ever think of that?" She taunted. "Don't be so easy to believe that she was kinda...ugh.." Sango's words were cut off when Inuyasha's hand moved around her throat, closing off her air supply.

"You do not know Kagome. You do not know of our bond." He held the ring up to her face, his eyes glittering dangerously. "If you knew what I was feeling at this point, your doubts would be nothing! I know that my mate is in pain, sick, and possibly dying. Yet you accuse her of something only a mindless idiot like you would do."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the choked sounds Sango was making, and touched Inuyasha on the shoulder gently, reminding him that it wasn't Sango who had taken Kagome. Inuyasha abruptly released Sango and sent her falling to the floor. 

"Sango, its best not to provoke Inuyasha at this time. I know that spell that is on those rings. He would know if Kagome had run off on him--not that she would be able to. She is bound to him as securely he is bound to her." Miroku paused to regard the pissed off hanyou that he called a cousin.

"She can't be that far away from him without pain, can't do anything to harm him without feeling the effects herself. They can hear each other's thoughts, and know what the other is feeling. If Inuyasha says that she did not run off, then do not make accusations."

Sango nodded warily, too proud to put a hand to her throat where she knew bruises would be forming. She was lucky that he didn't crush her windpipe, and was surprised that Miroku-sama had intervened to save her. 

"Listen, Inuyasha...wait until tomorrow to go back to your house. There might be a clue to where Kagome is, but for now--rest. You're sick...and it will only get worse if you exert yourself. You need to be in your best shape to fight whatever has Kagome."

Inuyasha glared. "I can't! I'm in good enough shape to find Kagome." As he spoke, the room wavered, and he fell to the floor, his head aching worse than ever. 

"Maybe I will stay." He conceded, and promptly passed out on the floor.

Kagome rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore the increasing headache. She wanted out of this room, and out of this household. Hojo had left again, but she knew that he was due for his 'visit' soon. He made them like clockwork, and she waited patiently for the idiot to appear. He still did not see that she was not going to stay here--she had been trying all day to make him believe that she was not a slave, that she was mated to a youkai. 

The door opened silently and Hojo slipped in, ignoring Kagome's glare. "Ah, Kagome--you are still up. Are you well enough to sit and eat dinner with me?"

"Go away unless you intend to take me back to my mate." She muttered, not bothering to look up at him, just staring at some point beyond him. He seemed oblivious to the snubbing, but just set up a tray with miso soup and bread in front of her. 

"Now, you don't have to pretend anymore, Kagome. You're free from being that youkai's concubine. You're safe here with me. Once you get settled in, you'll start some chores. Mostly cooking and cleaning of course. You're much to frail to be doing the heavy stuff. I'll help you out a lot. You won't have to worry about a thing."

Kagome lost her temper when he laid his hand on her arm. She reached out and yanked it away from her, using the momentum he provided to throw him away from her, her eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Too frail, am I? Leave me alone!" She snarled, then fell back, shocked at her own roughness--she had never harmed a human before. She looked down at her trembling hands, and hardly noticed when Hojo scrambled out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. What was happening to her?

Kagome lay on the thin blanket, arms curled around herself. She hadn't felt so alone since before she met Inuyasha. Him not being not around her was a physical ache, and she realized that it had been like this since she had first met him--before they became mates. She had always loved him, always needed him in her life.

She slowly fell asleep, feeling pulled by some outside force, and she welcomed it, knowing that sleep would be better than the reality of the waking world.

__

Kagome felt Inuyasha nearby, and she quickly walked towards what her heart told her, and was soon running towards that unknown destination. She paused for a moment, her lips turning downward in worry. She felt him--but she couldn't see him at all! Why wasn't he there for her?

She collapsed on the ground, suddenly feeling weak. She needed Inuyasha--it was worse than before, when their bond was brand new. He wasn't there for her, it was like that horrible dream she had the first night they were mated. She was all alone in a sea of darkness...

Inuyasha wondered where he was--it was *dark.* He couldn't see a thing, but he knew that he was here for a reason. His heart hurt with an emotion he was all too familiar with--loneliness, and despair. He felt it reverberate through him, and hope shot through him. Kagome was on the other end of that emotion--that meant she was here in the blackness with him. He ran toward other presence, waiting to see Kagome.

She appeared in front of him so suddenly that he almost ran into her, and she opened startled eyes to look up at him. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, then she suddenly threw herself at him, crying loudly into his shirt. 

His arms came up around her, hardly believing that he had found her, but he didn't deny himself instant contact with her warm body. He needed that feeling to know that she was real, that she wasn't something that he made up.

He gently traced her face with the tips of his fingers, eyes gentle and filled with tears of his own as he regarded her. "Kagome..." He whispered. Gods...he was aware of both of them kneeling in the darkness, her supporting him, her hands gently comforting him. 

His heartbeat matched her own, both of them unsteady, nervous beats that they were finally with each other. She finally pulled away from him, smiling sadly.

"You know, Inuyasha, that this is a dream." She said softly. He nodded in agreement. The darkness around them was too dark, too thick for it to be real. He knew in his mind that he was still at Miroku's house, and a part of him seethed and vowed revenge on the one that kept Kagome separated from him. 

"They can't keep our bond from reaching each other." His amber eyes regarded her dark ones, and he pulled her close to him again, his lips meeting her own. 

He could feel the warmth of her lips, the pressure of them against his own, and knew it was not an ordinary dream. He increased the pressure until her mouth opened willingly beneath his, and the kiss become increasingly passionate as it went on. One hand moved up to tangle in her hair, while the other stroked down her back, his sensitive ears catching her small whimpers.

Her hands were still gripping his shirt, as if she refused to let him go away from her. He finally pulled away from her reluctantly, arms still around her, breathing deeply. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, kissing the skin behind her ear gently. 

He pulled her into his embrace in the darkness and settled her in his lap, and she sighed softly, her breath stirring his hair. "Inuyasha...I miss you. I need you." He felt her body shake with suppressed sobs, and he gently stroked her hair. 

"I know, Kagome. Help me find you. I want you back with me." He wanted her with him--and she was the only one who could help him find her.

"I don't know where I am, Inuyasha. I'm in this small room, where this moron human is annoying me. He told me that he knocked you out with some sort of poison. I can't stay here much longer, Inuyasha. I feel so sick here...and....I'm changing. I threw him into a wall because I was so angry. I've never..." 

He shushed her quietly with a gentle kiss to the lips. "You're going to change, Kagome. The more our bond increases...the more you're going to be different. Already by being my mate, you're different. That human has you in one of those anti-youkai rooms, doesn't he?"

She nodded tearfully. "It hurts..." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat, feeling hers beat in time with it. She looked up at him in shock.

"Inuyasha...our heartbeats are in synch with each other." She smiled at his surprise laying one hand gently over her heart, and feeling it for himself. 

"I'll always know that, at least. That my heart beats in tune with yours." She smiled up at him shyly, initiating the kiss this time, her lips gently tracing his, the kiss feather light, but no less meaningful than the passionate one at the start.

He pulled away carefully, his voice soft but his eyes betraying his anger. "Don't talk like that! Like you're going to give up or something stupid like that. I'm going to save you. You're mine--I'm not about to lose you."

She nodded slowly, and rested her cheek against his chest again, just breathing in his scent, and the feeling of him being so close to her. "I trust you, Inuyasha."

She closed her eyes in contentment, not wanting to ever wake up from this dream she was sharing with him. She wanted to wake up to the reality that he was beside her, that she was back in their bed together, in his household where she first arrived and fell in love with him. 

She pulled away from suddenly when a ripping pain went through her chest, and when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she saw the same pain reflected there. She held on to him tightly.

"I don't want to wake up!" She cried, but he was gone from her grasp faster than she thought could be possible. He didn't even fade from her mind, but was just rudely ripped away from her without warning. She did the only thing she could do in that situation. She cried.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and ignored his cousin as he strode out the door, not even acknowledging the shocked looks the other slaves were giving him as he leapt to the top of the building, on his way home. He had to speak to his mother--he had to find Kagome--and somehow he knew his mother would have the answer for him.

That dream of his...he realized that more than ever he wanted to be with Kagome. He cursed his mind for tormenting him with what he couldn't have, that it was only a dream that he just had.

His brother's smirking face was what he first saw when he walked in the door, and he grimaced in anticipation of what was going to be said to him. He frankly didn't want to hear it, and he brushed passed him, but his ears caught the taunts anyway.

"I always knew you were weak, brother. You come home without that human you call a mate--did she run off or can you simply not protect her?" 

Inuyasha didn't turn around, but continued walking toward his mother's chambers. He needed to talk to her.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, its no way to treat family. You have the human bitch out of the way. Why not try and find a real mate?" Inuyasha turned around faster than even he anticipated, and slammed his fist into his brother's stomach.

"You shut that damn mouth of yours, Sesshoumaru, or else you won't have one to talk with." Inuyasha left his brother doubled over in pain.

Kagome's eyes opened to find herself in the same room she fell asleep in, and she wanted to cry. Why couldn't she be with Inuyasha? A hesitant tapping on the door made her sit up swiftly, wondering why anyone was coming to visit her. She wiped at her face in case there was any sign of her sorrow there. 

"Kagome--are you alright?" Hojo slowly limped into the room, and Kagome couldn't help smirk in satisfaction at the obvious sign of her handiwork. Perhaps if she was more violent, then he would listen to her.

"Let me out of here, Hojo. At least to do work. If you don't do something, you're going to find a very dead girl in here soon." Her eyes narrowed at him, and she smiled inwardly when he flinched.

"I thought you said that you weren't a slave, Kagome. Why do you want to work?" His eyebrow rose inquiringly, and he looked almost eager to catch her in a lie. 

Rolling her eyes at him, she stood up at stretched her arms above her head and slowly brought them down in front of her, staring in slight shock at the tips of her nails. They were longer and more pointed, and she wondered if this was one of the changes that Inuyasha had told her about--she was no longer human, and her appearance was making that clear.

"You *are* a moron, aren't you?" She muttered. "Look you idiot! Look at me very carefully, and tell me if you think I look like a normal slave, or hell, even a concubine! This types of changes only occur with a mating!"

Hojo carefully peered at her fingers and his eyes grew wider. "N..no matter. You're mine now." He smirked at her obvious shock. "I don't care what things you claim to be, but you will not get away with them here. You can't hurt me."

Shaking her head, she delicately caressed his face with her new found weapons. "Are you so sure about that?" She asked softly, drawing a thin line of blood down his face. "I was the one who threw you into the wall. Do you want that feeling again?"

Without really thinking about it, she grabbed his throat and lifted him up in the air easily, not caring that he was a human, that she never acted this way before. It was as if something inside her wanted to threaten the boy like this, and took pleasure in the absolute fear in his face.

"I would kill you, but I think I will wait for Inuyasha to get a hold of you." She casually dropped him, and he stared at her. 

At that instant, she fell to the floor as her whole body screamed in pain. She put one hand to her racing heart, wondering what that was...she felt a tear slip down her face as the ring she wore flared brightly, then dimmed. Inuyasha had been there with her in some small way--if only he could be here now.

Hojo's eyes were wide. "For a moment...you were a youkai..." He breathed out. "I have to talk to my Master about this." He crawled out of the room, hoping that if he kept low to the floor she wouldn't attack him. He made his way out the door, and made sure it was locked behind him. Shippou-sama would want to hear this. 

Inuyasha knocked softly on his mother's door, waiting for her permission to let him enter. He needed to tell her what he knew, and to see if she could offer anything else to him. 

"Enter." Inuyasha pushed open the door at the sound of his mother's quiet voice, and walked slowly into the room, trying to avoid her eyes--she could read him too well, and he didn't want her to see his pain.

"Mother, I want to speak to you about Kagome." He said quietly, and sat across from her. Her eyes showed no surprise, just nodded for him to continue. 

"When I was coming back from Miroku's house, Kagome and I were attacked--they left me on the street, but they took her away from me. Miroku and Sango found me, half dead."

His mother looked at him, more concerned. "Did Miroku have any information on what happened?" She asked. 

Shaking his head, he snorted. "Only what knocked me out, and that was obvious. Anyone who knows my breed knows that I'm sensitive to strong smells." 

His mother was silent for a few moments. "I was afraid for your life when you did not come back and did not contact me. I could not bear losing you. You are my only son."

He turned away. "I'm fine, Mother--but what about Kagome? Did you know that this was going to happen?" He looked fierce. "Damn it, you were hinting about it ever since we met!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Watch your mouth. I raised you better than that." She took a small sip of tea, staring across the table at her son.

"I did not know that this exact event was going to occur. I just knew that something was bound to happened to Kagome because of her strong miko powers."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why did it have to happen to my mate?" He whispered. "She didn't do anything to be put through what she is going through now."

"What sort of things, Inuyasha? I thought you did not know what happened to her." 

He glanced down at the cup of steaming tea a slave put in front of him. "I had a strange dream when I was at Miroku's house. It was like I was with Kagome again, talking to her--she told me that she was in a room meant to keep youkai out, and that she was hurting because of it."

He shook his head. "It was so...so real." He murmured. "I felt her in my arms..." His voice trailed off at his mother's soft smile.

"It was real because of the bond that you two share." She said, lightly touching the ring that he wore. "Have you forgotten already that you two are bound, mind, soul, and blood?"

"That's crazy, though! A dream is only something that your mind makes up." His voice was bitter. "A fantasy."

She shook her head. "You are wrong there, Inuyasha. The dream world is just as real as this world. True, not many people can see it for what it really is, but with two people with such a strong bond as you and Kagome, you can communicate there as if you were on this plane."

He stared down at the ring. "I know that we have a strong bond, Mother." He touched the ring gently. "It's also because of the blood bond that she is in so much pain. My blood is changing here, and my blood is making it hard for her to live in that room."

She frowned at him. "It is also because of your blood that she is still alive. Don't wallow in self blame, Inuyasha. That won't save Kagome."

"I'm not about to wallow in any self pity, Mother. I'm going to rip apart the person that is putting her through this." He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I seem to recall that you did not share your fellow youkai's love of killing humans, Inuyasha. What made you change your ethics so drastically?"

"Since they took my mate from me, and are putting her through unnecessary pain right now." His eyes flashed red for a moment, and his mother's eyes grew wider at the bloodlust she saw in there.

"Don't let your temper gain a hold of you, Inuyasha. It would be better if you handled this calmly."

His hand clenched around the Testsuaiga, the red fading from his eyes, and the normal gold color returning. "I will, Mother." He said softly. 

"Mother, why is the bond that Kagome and I share so strong? I know that I can find her by asking her through our dreams, but why do we have the power to do that?"

She regarded him thoughtfully. "The bond between you and Kagome is unique. Your souls have been intertwined since before you met. Even though she holds the power to essentially kill you, her heart would never allow it."

She tapped an old scroll in front of her. "Also, I believe because of that bond, you and Kagome are the ones to fulfill this prophecy."

He eyes her strangely. "What are you talking about, Mother? Prophecies don't exist anymore. This isn't the feudal era." 

Rolling her eyes, his mother handed the scroll to him carefully. "Read this, and tell me they don't exist. Bond like the one you share with Kagome only occurs once every few centuries. The last time a bond like this was formed was about five hundred years ago."

  
  



	11. New Life

Inuyasha does not belong to me--he is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This really is the last chapter for awhile, folks! I'm amazed that I got this out before I left. Enjoy, minna-san! 

Shared Blood

Chapter Eleven

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

"Kagome..." Inuyasha called his mate's name softly, wondering if he could call her to him through their link. He knew that she was still awake, working in the kitchen. He never tested this before, but he wanted to see how strong their bond was, how close they were becoming. He was alone in their bedroom, eyes closed, leaning against the pillows on his bed. After the bombshell his mother dropped, he had to talk to her.

*Inuyasha?* He heard her answer, and the surprise bounced across the link, making him jump. *You're here? Where are you?* He could practically see her looking around for him, and he smiled sadly. 

"Just in your mind, love. I...I need to talk to you tonight. Are you doing okay?" He waited for her response, wondering if she would reply back to him at all. 

*I will always be here for you.* There was an uncertainty to her voice. *I don't mean to be so weak, Inuyasha. I...I just...* Her voice broke off in mid sentence, and he felt a flash of pain run through him from their link, followed by anger.

"Kagome?" He asked quickly. "What's wrong?" He felt her...weaken, and he frowned. Someone had hurt her. If he could only see through her eyes, know who was doing this to her, he'd be able to find her that much sooner, it would be that much easier to bring his mate back to him.

*They don't like my pausing in my duties.* A weak smile transmitted. *I have to be more careful. It's not so bad now that they let me out of that damn room for a while. Easier to move and breathe.*

"That's good, at least. How much have you changed now, Kagome? The last time you told me it was your nails...have they completely changed to claws yet?" He waited for her answer, he knew that she was struggling to do the chores she was ordered to do, and even with her youkai strength, she was tiring. It had been a long day for her.

*Yes, but I don't think anyone notices. If they do, they don't say anything. Most of the slaves here are scared of me, besides Hojo.* The disdain in her voice was thick enough to spread, and he grinned.

"Have an admirer? The humans think you are special, too, don't they?" His voice was wistful. "I knew they would." He tried to keep the longing out of his voice. 

*Baka! I don't give a damn what they think.* Her voice was angry, and then softened. *I love you, Inuyasha. My mate...* She didn't try to keep her longing out of the sending, and his heart ached at the feeling that doubled back again when he let his leak to the surface.

"Kagome...gods...I told you to never leave me..." He shook his head. "Hurry and finish what those morons told you to do, and get back to bed. I don't care if it's in that room, withstand the pain so I can talk to you, please."

*I will, Inuyasha.* The link was cut off, and Inuyasha opened his eyes to stare at his empty bedroom. He needed Kagome back with him. He didn't know when he fell in love with her so deeply that he needed her by his side, but his mother explained the ache in his soul. He just had to tell Kagome so that she understood as well.

Kagome finished scrubbing the casserole pan and sighed, one hand moving up to her heart. Inuyasha had finally reached her outside of her dreams--in the waking world where she needed him to be with her. 

Looking around the silent kitchen, she realized the other slaves weren't around. She wasn't lying when she told Inuyasha that they were scared of her. They knew what she was, even if Hojo did not. They saw the changes in her, the way she moved, her endurance, her ability to heal after a youkai batted her into a wall.

"Why can't that moron see it?" She muttered aloud, and turned to go back to 'her' room. She hated that room, and she wondered if she'd be free of it one day. Hojo apparently thought she was special enough to get her own room, protected. He sometimes came in late at night to stare her, thinking she wasn't aware of it. She was going to have to teach him a lesson....

She opened the door slowly, feeling the tingle of magic as she walked across the threshold, and shut the door behind her. She heard the lock click into place as it always did-- only a human could open the door from the outside, and she wondered when she wouldn't be able to open it any longer. 

"Damn him!" She swore, and winced as pain shot through her once more. Every day it got worse...she plopped down on her bedding, willing her body to relax and fall asleep so she could meet Inuyasha. This was the only way they could see each other, and she needed that.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, throwing her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist, pulling him tight against him, burying his face in her hair.

"Gods...you don't know how good it is..." She looked up at him, confused. 

"Is this really real? I know I dreamt about you before." She smiled. "Somehow you are so much real now than in my daydreams of you." She paused to stroke his cheek. "I heard your voice today in my mind, comforting me. Did that really happen?"

He nodded weakly. He had to tell her before they were denied contact from each other again, before daylight streamed through the windows, sending back to the plane they existed on.

"Kagome--I have to tell you what Mother and I talked about. It deals with our bond. We are talking, beloved. It's because of our bond. *Never* think that this is an ordinary dream, because it's not."

Surprised, she nodded slowly, and he sat down, leaning against an invisible wall in the darkness, pulling her next to him., and listening to the soft sounds of her breathing. 

"My mother told me this..." As he related the conversation to her, it was almost as if they were replaying his memories, going back to the time he spent in his mother's room, hearing again the words she said to him.

__

Flashback

"It's time that I told you what your destiny holds in store for you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at his mother as she quietly sipped her tea. 

"You and Kagome's fate has been intertwined since your souls were created. They were meant for each other, meant to create one perfect soul again. Do you know what I am talking about, my son?"

He shook his head. "You lost me, Mother. I understand about our souls." He smiled ironically. "I can feel her heart beating when mine does. We're already joined, already one person it seems."

She nodded. "You are Kagome, and she is you. That is the way it is intended to be, and you need to create that combination of yourselves."

Inuyasha got what she was saying and blushed. "I..." He swallowed and tried again. "There is more than to just us having a child." He muttered. "Isn't there?"

She looked amused. "I never said anything about a child, now did I? If you did create an heir from your union, it would be a marvelous thing indeed." She smiled at his deepening blush.

"However, the prophecy states this: 

__

"When the two souls meet, they will create such a powerful bond that nothing, not even death can sever. The souls will intertwine themselves until there is no boundaries between the two, and only at the point when it is most crucial will the artifact present itself again in their joined hands. They alone will have the power to change the fate of their world, to restore it back to its original path that fate had intended for it."

Inuyasha was silent after his mother read the short message contained in the scroll. Was it really meant for him and Kagome? Where they the ones mentioned in that crumbling piece of rice paper?

"Wait a minute, Mother. You said that a bond like this occurred five hundred years ago." He frowned. 

She looked over at him, shaking her head. "Never like this. Yours and Kagome surpass even the strongest soul match. It was because of the last one, though, that this artifact was created at all. It was because of the death of the other half, that the artifact vanished."

She sighed softly, staring at the leaves in the teacup. "And that is why our world shattered in the manner that it did."

Her eyes were serious as they met with his. "Inuyasha, this was never meant to be. Humans were never meant to be slaves to the youkai; we were never to overpower one or the other. We used to live peacefully together, only doing what nature called us to do...living our roles." 

"What...you can't change the past, Mother. No one can do that." He smiled at her. "I...I don't understand this whole thing, but..." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I will do my best to do what it says to do." 

She smiled at him, hope in that small trembling of her lips. "I know you will. I know my duty will be served, now." She closed her eyes. "I've never been more sure that you are the one, Inuyasha. Now...go tell Kagome of the same thing."

Nodding, he hugged his mother, showing her the first physical affection for her since he was a child. Her eyes were filled with surprise, and he grinned at her before walking out the door, trying to portray confidence in his stance. Once he was away from the room however, he slumped, wondering how they were going to handle this. How would they deal with what the fates were asking them to do?

__

End Flashback

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha, her senses returning back to her. She had been there for the whole conversation, heard in, and experienced his conflicting emotions as he/they were told of their destiny. She managed a wisecrack.

"Got quite a mess when you chose me for a slave. Didn't you once tell me I attracted danger?" She smiled, and he started. 

"Why you...even if I had known about this, even I had never known, I'd have still chosen you, still have you for my mate to awaken this bond." He stroked her hair. "I want you back with me, so we can start our family, be together, and fix what went wrong with our world."

She leaned up suddenly and kissed him, smiling at him after a few seconds. "Our destiny can wait, Inuyasha. I just want to be with you now. I want to kiss and hold you. If our souls have been joined for so long, no wonder the ache is this bad. Let me kiss you."

He complied all too quickly, letting his lips move across hers tenderly, feathering kisses along her face, tracing her eyelids and cheeks as his hands stroked her hair, then down her back.

Her kisses answered his own, and there was a desperation in them that demanded answering, and their embrace grew tighter, their kisses more passionate as their timeless dream went on.

He finally pulled away from her, his breathing as ragged as her own. Whispering in her ear was as high as he could make his voice go, and he warned her as he felt the stirrings of the waking world beckoning to him.

"Work hard for me, beloved. I want to feel your arms around me while I'm awake, too. Have faith in your mate. I'll bring you back with me soon."

She nodded, and he felt her fade from his mind, their parting more gentle than the last, both of them knowing the next meeting would hold more for them.

Kagome woke up slowly, a lot on her mind from what Inuyasha had told her in that dream. They were fated to change the world? It seemed ridiculous to even think about the concept, and she understood Inuyasha's disbelief over what his mother said all too well. She was just an ordinary human, mated to a hanyou. Their bond was unique--she couldn't deny that. Knowing a person's heart didn't make them able to change what had been the way of life for so long, though.

"Kagome! Kagome, you lazy girl, get up now!" Kagome turned to the door where Hikari waited. Hikari had been in the household the longest and flaunted it over the rest of the slaves. She mainly acted as an overseer of the rest of the slaves, ordering to do their chores. She had her own chores to do as well, but she picked one slave a day to do their chores and hers. 

Ever since Kagome arrived and had all of Hojo's attention, Hikari chose to pick on Kagome more often than not. She recognized that Kagome was stronger than the rest of the slaves, and used it to her advantage. 

"C'mon, girl. You have to clean Shippou-sama's room today. Hojo is out doing errands and Shippou made a mess in there." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shippou-sama?" She questioned. This was her chance. If she could see what the Master looked like, she could tell Inuyasha. He could rescue her, and she'd be out of this house.

"Shippou-sama isn't in, of course. You just make sure you clean everything correctly and perfectly in there. I'm not going to be blamed for your mistakes."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome got up. "You're being lazy again, aren't you?" She asked. "One of these days you're going to get caught."

Hikari smirked. "Who is going to believe you, the freak? You're not human, you're not youkai. I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet for that miko power you have."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she paused, looking at Hikari in shock. Inuyasha's words came back to her.

_"Your aura shines too brightly for that. It's easy to see, you can't hide it. It flares when you are angry or you think you or someone you care about is in danger." _

It was obvious that Hikari could see it--and that meant that she had something to hold over Kagome. She hung her head and got ready for a long day of work and beatings. She ignored Hikari's superior smirk and followed her out the door.

"You stupid slave!" Kagome winced as she was yet again thrown into a wall. Kemuri eyes were narrowed in satisfaction at the sound she made, and turned away, her body almost unseen by the smoke that was constantly around it. 

"You're not going to last her too long if you keep on messing up like that, you moron." Kagome wished that she could just blast the woman into nothingness, but she remembered that she had promised the Empress that she would not use her powers against another youkai, unless it was protecting Inuyasha. 

Kemuri's stopped dead in her tracks though, and peered at Kagome in shock. "You..." She hissed out slowly. She stalked back towards Kagome, fury in the black eyes that she focused on the girl tucked into the corner of the room.

Kagome's heart sped up. _When you think you are in danger..._She forced herself to calm down, and looked inquiringly up at Kemuri. "Yes, Mistress?" She hoped she sounded subservient enough. She pushed whatever fueled her miko powers deep inside of her, so that not a crack of its shine escaped. 

Kemuri blinked. "For a moment, I thought I saw something..." She muttered. She looked at Kagome warily. "It's not what I thought it was. You would have been killed already."

She sniffed at made her way back out of the room, leaving the trembling Kagome in the corner. 

Kagome wiped a drop of sweat that trickled down her cheek as she leaned over the huge tub of steaming water. She had to get Shippou's room as clean as possible before he returned home. Kemuri had kept her busy all day, cleaning this at that, not having moment of rest--except for the random times she was smacked for her slowness over a task. 

"This is insane." She muttered. "I always knew that this would happen to me, but not like this. I'm stuck cleaning after a spoiled, oversized rat that can't clean after himself."

"And who are you?" Kagome whirled around at the high pitched voice and looked at the small furry creature that she was making fun of. He was in the arms of Hojo, and he gestured for him to be put down in front of Kagome.

"Leave us, Hojo." Hojo bowed quickly, and gave Kagome a strange look as he made his way out of the room, and she ignored him, choosing to look at the furball that was the cause of all this. 

Shippou walked carefully over to her, sniffing the air around her. "It's what I thought." He peered carefully at the hand holding the scrub brush. "You're really did sleep with a youkai, didn't you?"

Kagome almost dropped the cleaning tool in shock as she stared at the small kitsune youkai standing calmly before her. "How can you tell?" She asked. She wasn't going to deny it. She had been trying to get this across to someone since she got here.

"You smell like a mix of youkai and human--it's obvious. Not all youkai have such a good sense of smell, though." He peered at her. "I'm sorry about all this. I know you weren't mated with that youkai when I saw you. My slave wanted you."

He smiled warmly at her. "You can have Hojo if you want. It must have been horrible for you to have been a concubine, but you can be with my human if you want."

The look Kagome gave him confused Shippou. She seemed to be sickened at the very idea, and he backed away at the slight rage that flamed up in her eyes.

"You're as stupid as your slave!" She exclaimed, picking him up by his tail. "Can't you see that I didn't just sleep with him, but he's my *mate*?" She asked, disbelief on her face when he shook his head. She dropped him, narrowly missing the tub of water.

"Just let me go back to him, now that you know the truth." Her voice was plain, and he shook his head, shaking out his tail. 

"I told you, my slave wanted you, and I gave him to you as a gift. I can't say I'm pleased with your attempt to work here, but let me tell you, your 'mated' life is over, girl. You are *mine*, and Hojo's, and nothing you say or do is going to change that." He frowned at her. 

"Finish cleaning up my room, and then get to work on scrubbing the kitchen and dining room down. We're going to have guests, and I don't want this house to look dirty."

She glared at him. "Who are you to order me around, you oversized piece of a rug? I don't have to listen to a single thing you say."

His eyes narrowed. "I am your master, you stupid human, and you'll do as I say." She snickered at him, and he gaped. Since when did a human have the audacity to make fun of him? 

"You're laughing at me?" He asked, incredulous. She nodded, amusement in her eyes. "Why are you laughing at me?" 

She smiled. "You're acting so serious...like you expect me to believe you." Shaking her head, she picked up the tub of water easily. "I may be under your roof, but I ceased being a slave once I mated with Inuyasha."

She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Inuyasha made his way throughout the city, searching for Kagome. He hadn't had any luck yet, but he knew that she had to be around her somewhere. He felt her near him--but that was because of the bond. It seemed the longer they were apart from each other, the more that the bond tied them together, until it was like she was walking beside him, her soft voice reaching his ears. 

He was alone, though, and he wondered if the fates wanted them to do such great things together, than why were they being separated? He peered in the dark windows of a store and sighed. He didn't have any idea of how to search for her, and it wasn't as if he could go knocking on every door that he came across. He would have to wait until Kagome gave him some more information. 

Frustration was slowly overcoming his sense of reason, though. He wanted so badly to tear down half the town to find her--like he had promised Kagome he would. He hardly noticed where he was until he looked up and saw Miroku's house in front of him. He had made a full circle from his searching, and it wouldn't hurt to stop in and visit him.

Miroku looked up when Inuyasha entered the room, and he sighed softly. "No luck yet, cousin?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head. 

"Not a damn clue." He muttered. "There's something covering where she is, and I'm getting frustrated at it! I don't like being tricked, I don't like having what is mine taken from me." He growled low in his throat, and Miroku smiled.

"You are protective over her, aren't you? I saw it from the start. I'll do anything to help you, cousin. I am going to another house tonight, though--a foreign kitsune family is staying in town and invited me to dine with them."

Inuyasha nodded. "Look, ask there if they have seen any sign of her, will you?" He slumped, suddenly very tired. "I can't look for her anymore today. There's nothing to work from."

Miroku nodded sadly. "I'll do what I can, Inuyasha. Rest here tonight, and you can look for Kagome in the morning." He got up and stretched, leaving Inuyasha to mope.

Kagome sullenly finished scrubbing the table. No matter how fast she healed with the youkai blood she had, it still hurt to get beaten, and she didn't like having her neck almost severed. Shippou said that were having guests tonight, and as much as she would like to leave the place a mess, she would get beaten hard for not cleaning, and the other slaves would get in trouble too. All of them were working hard, getting the house ready for the family coming to visit. 

"All you slaves, back to your rooms! We don't want your dirty faces hanging around here." Kagome jumped at the sound of Kumiai's voice, and grabbed the washcloth and started back to the room with the rest of the slaves that had been working in the kitchen.

"Not you." Kagome stopped. "We need a server, and you're the most decent looking one here. You and Hikari--get cleaned up and changed into the servers uniforms."

Jealous looks were cast their way, and Kagome sighed inwardly. She would give up the 'privilege' of being a server if she could get back to the room and talk to Inuyasha. 

She bowed quickly to Kumiai, who went to find Tejina-sama, the head of the household. She was the only one Kagome had any respect for out of all the youkai, and thought deserved the title. 

Hikari walked quickly beside her. "I don't know why they want *you* to work with someone like me, freak. I hear that they're going to kill you soon. You're pretty worthless, you know that?"

Kagome looked straight ahead, shrugging. "I don't care what they think. My mate is going to rescue me before they have a chance to kill me, though."

Hikari laughed. "You still think you are mated?" She asked disdainfully. "Look, girl...just because he thought you were good in bed doesn't make you his *mate*." 

Kagome shook her head. "What do you have against me, Hikari?" She asked softly. 

"You think you're so high and mighty, with your freak blood--telling people that he is your mate, when you were nothing but his whore."

Kagome turned white, and stopped to face the angry girl beside her. She took a deep breath. "Look, Hikari...I wouldn't make up such a thing. We are mated. That's why I've changed from being a normal human--our bond does that, not the fact that I've shared his bed."

Hikari made a disbelieving sound, and Kagome had to tell herself to be patient. Hikari had no love for youkai, had no magic ability, and didn't understand Kagome's situation. 

"I know you don't believe me, but trust me, okay? Think of me being a slave like the rest of you a type of revenge. A youkai scrubbing floors with humans." Her smile was ironic as Hikari considered this.

"You see? Now let's get the uniforms." Hikari nodded, and hurried ahead of Kagome, ignoring her once more. Kagome sighed. It would take a lot of work to get her to understand.

Kagome tugged on the plain black skirt of the uniform, sighing. Dinner was almost ready to be served, and she wasn't to go out into the dining room until Hikari returned with the empty plates from the before dinner refreshments. She would then proceed to serve the bowls of fresh white rice and plates of the beef teriyaki meal that Suisei prepared. 

She tapped her fingers on the side of the counter, wishing she was in her room like she usually was at this time. 

_Inuyasha must be worried that I am not there..._ She bit her lip in worry, caressing the ring she wore, trying to tell him with their bond that she was okay--for him not to worry about her. This was new to her, and she wasn't sure how the bond worked--she only knew that it did, and the reason for it.

"Kagome! You're next." Hikari returned with a tray full of empty cups and bowls and Kagome sighed, picking up her own tray full of the dinner. It hardly weighed anything to her at all, and she grinned inwardly at the glare Hikari threw her. Hikari had struggled with the tray, nearly toppling it. She decided that Kagome should be the one to serve dinner, and swept out of the room, carrying the cups to give to the guests.

She nearly dropped the tray herself when she saw who was sitting casually next to Tejina-sama. 

__


	12. Recovery

Shared Blood

Chapter Twelve

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

Kagome forced herself to act calm as she walked slowly around the table, deftly putting out the bowls and plates to each person sitting there. What she wanted to do was call out to Miroku, but by the blank glance he was giving her, it was like he didn't even know her. 

_I'm going to kill him when I get the chance. The moron is acting like I'm invisible. _She clenched her fists under the now empty tray, and resisted the urge to beat him over the head with it. It wouldn't get her out of here, and just might make her situation worse. 

Miroku ate the food slowly, his mind going to Kagome--he *never* expected to find her here, but she was there, serving food, a faded bruise on her right cheek. She had looked at him, but he knew that he couldn't say anything to endanger Kagome. She already looked as if she was in enough trouble, and he strained his ears toward the conversation he heard behind him between two of the slaves.

"Can you believe they let that freak serve?" Miroku's eyebrow rose in surprise at the nasty tone the girl had, and he continued to listen, not caring that he was eavesdropping. Inuyasha would want to know everything that was happening to Kagome.

"I heard they're going to kill her soon. She's *such* a useless slave. She's delusional, too. Have you heard her story yet about being Inuyasha-sama's mate?" The voice was high pitched, and grated on Miroku's ears. The family around him ignored the chatter, and he wondered at how these slaves were treated.

He glared at his soup bowl as if it was because of it he was hearing this conversation. He was tempted to smack some sense into the girls behind him, but his common sense told him to stay still. They were only talking about what they knew...it wasn't common practice for a youkai to chose a human as a mate, and for the prince of their domain to do so was an unthinkable act. 

Miroku shook his head inwardly. They were going to be in for a rude awakening once he got Inuyasha here to take Kagome back. He wished that he could take her himself, but...he stood up abruptly, smiling at his hosts. "I am sorry to say this, but I must be leaving now. There are urgent matters for me to attend to at home. I had not realized how late it was." Smiling charmingly at the party, he started to walk towards the door, wanting to get to his house as soon as possible.

"Miroku!" Miroku started at Kagome calling his name, and he turned around to see her eyes pleading with him. He turned away, knowing that he was going to hear it later from her later, but he hurried out the door. He paused when he saw Kagome get kicked to the ground, another youkai coming up to him.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku-sama. We'll take care of this slave for you." He shivered at the glare the youkai dealt Kagome, and practically ran out the door, not stopping to look back.

Inuyasha looked up startled as Miroku ran in the room. "What now, Miroku?" His eyes were sad as he flopped back down on the pillows. "I was trying to talk to Kagome. . . she seemed rather. . . angry about something earlier." He couldn't reach her. . . the last feeling he got from her was disbelief and anger--no words at all. He wanted to talk to her, but she was purposely blocking the link for some reason. He needed to find out *why.* 

Miroku shook his head. "I found her." He said. 

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, not understanding, his mind still on Kagome. "Found who?" He asked. His cousin glared at him, stalking over to the bed. Miroku dragged Inuyasha off the bed, yanking the dazed boy to his feet. "Kagome, you moron! I told you I was dining at that kitsune's house?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, slowing seeing where Miroku was going, but he had to hear it first before he got his hopes up. With nothing from Kagome to lead him on, he wanted to make sure it was the truth.

"She's there--and Inuyasha. . . I think you should take care in the way you retrieve her." He winced. "She tried to talk to me as I left to find you, and they hit her pretty hard, Inuyasha. She looked abused from what I saw. They don't believe that she is your mate, so they treat her roughly."

Inuyasha started for the door, but Miroku gripped the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. "Why didn't you take her then, you moron? She would have been safe here with me."

Miroku shook his head. "Think about the situation, Inuyasha. Kagome is your mate, higher than any youkai or human, save your mother and father. She needs to be taken back by you, her mate. How would it feel for Kagome to be retrieved by me, as if you didn't care?"

Inuyasha growled lowly, glaring at Miroku. "How about she would be safe with me, and she would *know* that I care about her. Now she's going to be hurt. . ."

"You moron. . . you have to go there, show your status, that you are her mate. You are a prince, Inuyasha, even if you don't act like it." He smirked. "You don't dress like it, and you don't even admit that you have every right to tear the building apart to find and get Kagome."

Inuyasha grinned sadistically at the thought of tearing the place apart to get Kagome. "You think I won't rip it apart?" He asked slowly. "I promised Kagome I'd tear everything to pieces if anything harmed her."

"Inuyasha, do it with style, finesse." Miroku paused. "Don't you have something more formal tucked away? I seem to recall you going in for a fitting shortly before Kagome came to you."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah, those damn formal robes of state Mother had made for us. Our whole family has them, even Sesshoumaru. I look like a moron in them."

Miroku nodded. "You'll look the part, Inuyasha. Let's hurry to your home and get that in order. The sooner we get you dressed for your part, the sooner you can save Kagome."

Inuyasha considered his cousin's statement. As much as he wanted to rip the house apart to take Kagome back--she deserved dignity. He smiled slowly. "Meet me at my house--I'll need to talk to my mother."

Shiru looked at her flushed son as he ran into the house, his eyes narrowed with the anger she could practically feel radiating off of him.

"I take it you found Kagome?" She asked calmly. He stopped dead in tracks, staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah, Miroku did..." His voice trailed off. "How did you know?" He asked. She took the wind out of his sails, and he glared, slightly put out that she ruined his information.

She pointed to the phone. "Miroku called me, and asked me to have your robes ready for your visit to the kitsune's house. He said that he would be by as soon as he changed into his robes."

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha followed his mother into her chambers, where she kept all the robes of state locked up, and carefully protected. None of the family went to formal events anymore, so the robes were never used. She was happy that she finally had a chance to see Inuyasha in them for once...accepting that he *was* prince of this domain, and was going to act like it for once.

He noticed she took out her robes as well, and he frowned. "Mother?" He questioned, eyeing the two sets of robes, one of which she handed to him.

"I will be going with you, Inuyasha. I have a feeling that my presence will be needed, if just to keep you calm." She smiled down at her son. "I am eager to have Kagome back too, and I want to be there when you have her with you again."

Her expression was serious as she smiled at him gently, and he hurried into change into the soft red and gold robes. The fire rat costume that he let Kagome wear that one day was almost a parody of the robes...except these were a richer color of red, gold thread strung through the sleeves, and the robes hanging to his feet. He swore they looked better on a girl, and he emerged out of his room a few moments later to see his mother waiting for him, already in the traditional robes.

"You sure look better in them than me, Mother." He muttered. She shook her head, smoothing out the wrinkles in the cloth. He made a face at her, and put on hand on the hilt of Testsuaiga. He wanted to get back to Kagome--the link suddenly flared open and he felt her pain, her nervousness, and he whimpered suddenly as a wave of it crashed over him, and only his mother's strong grip kept him from collapsing on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was laced with worry, and he shook his head and stood up straight.

"It's Kagome. We have to go now, Mother. She's hurt...I can feel it..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to relocate *himself* in what Kagome had just shared with him. She laid one hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed, closing his eyes. He heard someone come in the room, and his mother gently shook him. 

"Miroku is here, Inuyasha. We should go." Inuyasha nodded quickly, and focused on Miroku, who looked like an ancient monk of some sort in the layered purple and black robes.

"Lead us to her, Miroku." 

Kagome winced as another foot slammed into her ribs, and she stifled her cry of pain as she felt another rib crack. They had already broken two, and she was ready to pass out from the pain alone. Apparently talking to a youkai so casually the way she did constituted for high punishment. 

"How *dare* you speak to Miroku-sama? How dare you address him as your equal?" Kagome groaned in pain as she went flying into the wall. _Technically, I'm higher than him, but I don't think it would be wise to bring that up... _

"I told you, Miroku is Inuyasha's cousin. After I became Inuyasha's mate, he said that I was allowed to drop off the -sama." Another smack. Apparently they thought she was still making up lies...but what slave would do something like this? It wasn't going to save them. Couldn't they see she was telling the truth?

"Stop lying, you worthless bitch!" Kemuri was set to kick her again, when a pounding on the door made her pause, and glare at the door in frustration. "This had better be good." She muttered, and opened to the door to find a very flustered Tsukai on the other side.

"Kemuri! I think you better come. There's someone at the door requesting his mate back." Her eyes flickered to the bleeding and bruised Kagome on the floor. "I would suggest coming *now.*" Kemuri nodded, worry falling over her normally bitter expression. She left Kagome in the middle of the 

floor, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kagome struggled to stake conscious as blackness threatened to overtake her vision. She heard Tsukai--it had to be Inuyasha. He finally found her. She slumped against the side of the well, wincing as fire shot through her side, but it helped her stay awake as she waited for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited inside the entryway, his mother behind him, and Miroku to the side of him. Once the slave has answered the door and saw them all standing there, her eyes widened and she flew off in search of a youkai. He smirked. This could be fun--he never acted the part of a snob before, but if it was going to make these bastards grovel and give back his mate, he would make sure that he didn't fail in his role.

A youkai came up to him at that point, glaring disdainfully at him. "I am Kemuri, head youkai over the slaves of this household. Tsukai came running to me over some type of accusation...but I can see it's unfounded. She had me worried over a damn hanyou dressed up like a fool." She said. "What a waste." 

His mother chose that moment to step on the other side of him, her eyes cold. "Are you implying that my son does look the part of a prince? That his outfit is foolish?" Her robes were a copy of Inuyasha, styled more for a female, and Kemuri looked ill when she recognized who was standing there. Human or not, every youkai respected and was under the Empress--mate of Inutaiko, ruler of this domain. 

"Empress Shiru-sama!" Kemuri wondered if there was way she could dig herself out of this one. "I...I did not mean to insult your son." She coughed. "What business brings you here, Empress-sama?" She bowed low, and waited. 

"Why, did the girl not inform you? We are here to bring my daughter in law home. I believe her to be here. You do know Kagome, do you not?" The Empress's smile was cold, and Kemuri felt her whole body shake. It couldn't be true that Kagome had been telling the truth. That Prince Inuyasha-sama was her mate. And now she was lying almost dead in a room. She wondered how long it would take her to die if Kagome ended up losing her life. 

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I know of no youkai here by the name of Kagome. We only have a slave here." She relaxed slightly. "I can do what I can though to find your mate, Inuyasha-sama." 

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "A slave?" His voice was deceptively calm. "A human?" He smiled at her, and she winced. The smile was even more chilling than his mother's and Kemuri felt herself began to sweat. 

"Y...Yes. A human." A trickle of moisture ran down the back of her neck. She wasn't sure why she was so worried--Kagome couldn't be his mate. He was a prince...he hated all humans except his mother, so why would he have Kagome as his mate, as she claimed? It had to be a different Kagome.

"Bring the Kagome *you* know here to me." His voice was low, and Kemuri practically ran out of the room. She could feel his narrowed us follow her, and she tried to keep her fear under control. 

Kagome heard footsteps run across the walkway, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. It sounded like someone was coming into the room again, and tears filled her eyes, unbidden. Even if she healed faster than normal, it still hurt to have her ribs broken, or to be slammed into walls over and over. She didn't want it to happen anymore.

She knew Inuyasha wasn't there, and her fears seemed to gain more substance when Kemuri stalked back in the room, her eyes focusing on the almost prone Kagome.

"Get up. I'm going to prove to you once and for all that you are a moron, then have you killed. Your *mate* is here, wanting you back. I'm going to show him what a lying bitch you are. He might just kill you himself for claiming to be his mate."

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to get up, knowing that Inuyasha really was here. She could finally go home to him--be away from here. She felt her body trying to heal itself, but it was still painful for her to even move, and she wondered vaguely what she looked like to cause this much pain to even breathe.

"Hurry up! I don't want to keep Inuyasha-sama waiting." Kagome looked at Kemuri in surprise. It was rare that a youkai would give another youkai the honorific -sama attached to their name, but it seemed that even Kemuri respected Inuyasha--something she didn't expect after his treatment because of his mixed blood. 

_I have a feeling his Mother is out there as well--I know humans and youkai alike fear *and* respect her. She's probably having the desired effect for this situation. I'm glad I'm not in Kemuri's situation, and that his mother likes me._

Inuyasha felt Kagome coming before he saw her, and he had to consciously fight back the urge to run to her. It was hard for him to be so calm acting about the whole situation. He focused on a point on the ceiling, and his mother's shocked gasped brought his eyes staring front again, and he bit back the growl rising in his throat, his anger at the point of explosion.

Kemuri had made her way out of the back rooms, half dragging a familiar figure with her, and he clenched his fists when he saw his mate, his beautiful Kagome covered in bruises, her left eye almost swelled shut. 

"Inuyasha-sama, this is the slave Kagome that works in this household. As you can probably see, she isn't your mate..." She stopped in her speech as Kagome pushed her way forward, her eyes bright with happiness. 

"Inuyasha!" She threw herself at him, and his arms closed around her immediately, his gaze softening as he lifted his mate into his arms, protectively embracing her. He caressed her face gently, and she relaxed completely in his arms, going limp. 

His gaze switched from her to the now pale Kemuri trembling before him, the smell of her fear strong around her, her dark eyes wide with her terror. "I want to thank you for bringing my mate to me." He smiled, and was glad to see her flinch at that simple act. "This is the Kagome I chose for my mate. Now, who did this to her?" He indicated her battered body, and Kemuri grew paler.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't bothering answering...I can smell you all over her." He was trembling with anger, and Kagome stirred in his arms, their bond open again, and he stroked her hair gently. He wanted to get back home and put Kagome to bed, not stand around talking to this ninny. He was going to kill Kemuri once he Kagome wasn't in any danger anymore. 

"We'll be leaving now, and be lucky that I am not going to end your life right now. I will be back for you, and hunt you down if you run." His voice was low with promise, and even his mother didn't stop him from threatening Kemuri. 

He turned to walk out the door, when a startled voice broke into the dead silence that followed. 

"Where are you going with Kagome?" 

Inuyasha turned around, one eyebrow raised in inquiry at the human standing before him, hardly any fear in him at all. He was holding a small kitsune in his arms, and Inuyasha frowned. He recognized this idiot...and he carefully handed Kagome to his mother, and turned to face the boy.

"I might let Kemuri live, but you I will personally rip apart." He flexed his claws, and casually dug them into the boy's throat. 

"You're the one who knocked me out, and kidnapped my mate. I don't know if it was under orders of that furball you are carting around, but Kagome told me about you."

He retracted his claws, and ignored the streaks of blood that ran down the boy's throat. "I am going to ask the masters of this household to let me take care of you."

His smile was bloodthirsty as he grinned at the now fear-filled human in front of him. He was going to pay for kidnapping his mate, almost killing him, and keeping Kagome in this household against her will when she tried to prove to him over and over that she didn't want his attentions, that she was already taken.

"You can have Hojo. We are very sorry about this, Inuyasha-sama, Shiru-sama. We were not aware of the fact that she was your mate. Hojo claimed that she was delusional." Tejina bowed low to the group before her, noting that Miroku was still silent, but knowing now why he left so abruptly.

Shiru stepped forward, Kagome held against her. "You did not think to question I or my son? We would have informed you right away that Kagome was a part of our family, and not a slave as you thought. It is partly because of this negligence that my daughter-in-law is like this."

Tejina nodded miserably. "I understand, Shiru-sama." Her eyes were downcast, and she took Shippou from Hojo, holding him tight against her.

"Shippou just let Hojo do want he wanted, Shiru-sama. He told him that if he could knock you out, then he could have Kagome. We didn't question when Kagome came into the household, and take complete responsibility."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't rip this family apart. It wasn't their fault--but they did give him permission to kill the one who performed the deeds.

Hojo turned a deathly white before passing out on the ground, Inuyasha's smirk etched into his brain. Miroku picked up the comatose boy easily, his own smile no less sadistic. He bowed to the family on their way out, before following Inuyasha and his mother out the door.

Inuyasha lay Kagome on the bed gently, stroking her hair out of her eyes. She looked like hell, and even with his blood mixing with hers, it would take a few days to heal, at least. She was barely conscious now, but she smiled gratefully at him, her eyes unfocused as she turned her gaze to him.

"Inuyasha...why are you wearing such a silly outfit?" Her voice was slurred with exhaustion, and he grinned at her. At least Kagome thought the robes looked idiotic, too. "You'd look much better without them on."

He blushed, and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. "I think I'd look better without them, too, but we'll have to wait, ne?" He grinned down at her and she smiled sleepily in response, her blue eyes closing as exhaustion over took her. He made sure that she was asleep before walking out of the room quietly to go to his mother's room, and change out of the robes. He had to take care of some business with that Hojo person.

Hojo's eyes widened as Inuyasha walked in the room, no longer in the formal robes, but no less intimidating. He knew that he was going to die for what he did...if he had only known that Kagome was telling the truth. If he had just believed her.

The smirk that Inuyasha gave him made his blood run cold, and he closed his eyes, waiting for death. He didn't have to wait for long.

Inuyasha sighed as Hojo lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. He didn't like killing humans--he never did. A quick strangulation took care of the job--no blood on his hands, but he squashed down the part of him that demanded he rip the boy apart--the youkai side of him that demanded blood for the crimes that this boy had committed.

He closed his eyes and walked quietly out of the room, wanting to get back to Kagome. She was back with him again, her delicate form in their room, waiting for her body to heal. Waiting for him to be beside her, watching as she slept, making sure that nothing else was going to happen to her. 

Kagome woke up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, her body aching in various places. She realized that she was lying on a soft mattress, with thick blankets wrapped around her, and she smiled. She was back home--it wasn't a dream. She saw Inuyasha sleeping beside her, his expression relaxed. She pulled a hand free from the blankets, and gently stroked his cheek, laying a kiss on his nose. He twitched slightly with the contact, then opened his amber colored eyes to stare up at her.

"You're awake..." His voice was low, and she nodded. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?" He looked at her carefully, and saw the bruises were gone from her face completely, and she didn't seem to be in so much pain. 

"I am, Inuyasha." She rested her head on his chest, feeling his arms move around her waist, holding her tight to him. She hadn't felt this way in so long...hadn't felt so protected. The time she spent as a slave was like a nightmare that she just woke up from.

Her hands moved up to caress his ears, and he closed his eyes, a visible shudder running through his body, and he carefully moved her hands away. 

"Don't do that. You're not well enough yet." He smirked down at the confused expression on her face, then tweaked her nose. "C'mon, let's get some food into you, girl. You look too scrawny again."

She nodded against him, but didn't seem to want to move from her comfortable position. He didn't blame her, and let his breath out gently. 

"Maybe it can wait." He said softly, content to just keep his arms around her, and not move. She mumbled an agreement into his chest, and he closed his eyes again, her presence lulling him into sleep once more.

Shiru smiled as she walked quietly in the room, seeing Kagome curled against Inuyasha, his arms protectively holding her close to his side, both of their expressions peaceful. They had not held in each other for so long. She put down the tray of the lunch she was carrying, and left the room as softly as she entered it, knowing Inuyasha and Kagome would appreciate the meal once they disentangled themselves from each other. For now she would leave them to be by themselves, sharing only each other's company, but she knew that the time would come to tell Inuyasha and Kagome the complete story of their destiny.

__

You have never had a complete chance to be together...destiny always interfering with what your hearts wanted. This time it will be different. I promise you with all my power.


	13. Destiny

*Laz wanders in, rubbing her eyes tiredly* Well, minna-san, its 12:30 in the morning, its been a long day, and my room mate needs sleep. *cheesy grin* I have however, typed my butt off today, to give you all a treat! Whoo—chapter 13! Aren't you glad? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but the new semester has just started, and I have a load of classes. I'm sorry if I don't update as often. This page is chapter is 20 pages long. ^__^;; I've been busy? As usual, I couldn't have written this chapter without the help of my imouto, Steffie-chan, and with help of Ely-chan as well. Stef has been a great help with this, her encouragement and ideas keeping the story going strong. Inuyasha does not belong to me! Hah! You thought after all this time I bought it?! Rumiko Takahashi still owns the series, but I do make all claims to this story. Thank you, and enjoy!

Shared Blood

Chapter Thirteen

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           "I don't need any help eating, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at her mate as he scooped up some rice with his chopsticks and lifted it towards her mouth. 

           "Feh! You can't even sit up without support, Kagome." She was still weak from the time she spent as a slave, and the beating she had gotten before she was rescued. Her body was trying to heal itself, but the process was making her tired, and she felt more weak than usual.      

            "So? It doesn't mean you need to feed..." She was cut off when Inuyasha chose that moment to shove the food in her mouth, effectively quieting her and feeding her at the same time. She chewed the rice sullenly, angry that he got away with it, and then grabbed the chopsticks from him.

           "I can *feed* myself, Inuyasha." She held the chopsticks awkwardly, her hands shaking. She hated the fact that she was so weak, and she ignored the trembling in her hands so that she could prove to Inuyasha that she was getting better. She spilled most of the rice back into the bowl, but a few grains stuck to the chopsticks, and she put those into her mouth. "See?" She asked. "It might take me a little longer, but I can do it."

           He took the chopsticks back from her gently, and smiled. "I know, Kagome...but--let me take care of you, please?" He put down the chopsticks to cup her face in his hands. "I'm so worried about you, Kagome--I can't face losing you again, and I want you to get strong as soon as possible. Just let me do this."

           She gulped, her eyes meeting his. "I...I don't want to seem weak in front of you, Inuyasha." She lowered her gaze. "I want to be strong...and I can't even do a simple act like eating."

           He tilted her chin back up, looking at her seriously. "You almost died. You're trying to heal from wounds that would have normally killed you, and you're still changing because of our bond...it's going to make you weak, and for a few days, you *have* to lean on someone else."

           She sighed. "I know you're right, but it's so hard to do that. I mean...I'm alive, and I can move..."

           "Barely." He snorted. She glared at him and continued.

           "I just don't want to burden you, Inuyasha. You're mate should be strong." Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that she told him one of her fears...that he wouldn't want her for his mate if she was weak...not being able to help herself.

           His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him, the bowl of rice forgotten. Laying his chin on top of her head, he tried to reassure her with just holding her that he loved her, and didn't care that she was weak now. She was his mate...his love. He spoke quietly into her hair.

           "I blame myself, Kagome, that you're this way. I couldn't protect you when you needed it--you got taken when you're with me. I was the weak one, not being able to take care of my mate."

           His guilt over the situation overwhelmed him still, and it was hard to convince that fact that he was good enough for her. If he couldn't protect her, than what type of mate was he? 

           He felt her arms come up around him, holding him as tightly as he held her, just her presence radiating comfort. She lifted her head to look at him briefly, before letting her lips caress his, her thoughts reaching his mind.

           *_I trusted you always.* Her voice within his mind was soft, gentle. *__I never blamed you, it was something that overpowered the both of us. I love you, and need you with me. If that means me giving up my pride so you can take care of me, I'll do that.* _

           He pulled away from the kiss, smiling gently, and stroked her cheek. "I'm glad, Kagome." He kissed her briefly again, before picking up the chopsticks again.

           "Now let's continue, hmm?" She made a face at him, but didn't protest this time, just letting him feed her.

**

           Kagome turned over in bed, trying to get to sleep. She thought she was doing better, but she was apparently more hurt than she thought. Her body still ached, and she couldn't find a comfortable position. She had dimmed the link between her and Inuyasha so that his sleep wouldn't be disrupted. 

           She closed her eyes, trying to relax her body enough to let her drift off. It seemed to work, and she felt herself relaxing enough, and she let her grip loosen on the waking world.

Dream 

           Kagome whirled around, her eyes wide with disbelief. It was her Mother…but she was dead! She was killed so long ago…her eyes filled with tears as she crept closer to her mother, wishing that she could talk to her. Would she fade away as so many of her daydreams did when she was younger?

_           Her mother turned toward her, though, smiling, and waving Kagome over to her. Kagome walked over slowly in confusion, but not wanting to question this opportunity._

_           "Kagome, come here. I have a favor to ask you." Kagome nodded, and her mother took her into the shrine house…this house that wasn't torn up…it was in one piece, and had furniture in it like a youkai's house would. Kagome heard a weird sound, and turned to see her brother Souta playing at a TV. What was going on?_

_           "I want you to take care of Souta for me. I'm concerned for him—I don't think he's going to be well taken care of for the rest of his life—make sure he'll be safe, Kagome?" Her mother's voice was pleading, and Kagome wondered vaguely if her mother knew she was dead. _

_           Her mother gave her a sad smile. "You know I miss you not being at home, Kagome. You spend so much time with that boy…" Her voice ended in a sigh. "I suppose its for the best. I know you love him."_

_           Kagome hugged her mother fiercely, not understand why this conversation was taking place, but glad for this chance to see her mother—even if it was the last chance that she would ever get._

_End Dream_

**

"Are you sure about this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, her eyes flicking up briefly to meet his. They were nearing the Hon-to school, where Souta was still enrolled. After she told him about her dream, he decided to take her to see his brother. 

           "You're safe now. This time nothing will happen to you." His voice was firm with his belief, and Kagome smiled at the possessive tone. She knew that he would let himself be killed before anything would happen to her.

           "You're letting me see my brother, though. Why?" She asked. "You told me that I shouldn't think about my human ties at all, Inuyasha." Her tone was questioning as she looked back at him again.

           Sighing, he paused in front of the steps to the school, turning to her. He cupped her face gently, gazing at her sadly.

           "Kagome, a lot that I said then isn't important. I was being a selfish bastard—I didn't realize at the time that you still had family left, that you might want to see them. You can do almost anything that you want, Kagome—I just want you to have this chance to see your brother."

           Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha, and kissed him on the mouth softly. "Thank you for this chance, Inuyasha. I doubt that Souta remembers me, but at least I can see him one more time."

           He held onto her tightly, and he didn't hesitate going into the human school with her. He obviously didn't want to let her out of his sight for a minute, and she didn't blame him. She didn't want to be away from him either. They had hardly separated at all since she came back from Shippou's.

           "I am Principal Tsukiro, and may I ask why you are here?" Kagome looked up in surprise at the small, balding man in front of her. He seemed to be fixing her with an accusatory look, as if she should be either next door in the girl's school, or with a youkai. He seemed to not notice Inuyasha—wait…where *was* Inuyasha? She looked around swiftly, and saw him out of the corner of her eye—he was still near her, but he was going to let her spend this time with Souta alone…

           She frowned. The idiot…she just may have *wanted* to introduce Souta to her mate. She realized the man in front of her was still waiting impatiently for her answer, and she kept in mind that she didn't have to be scared of him. He couldn't order her to the Kon-to school, or order a youkai to take her. She smiled instead, and held out a delicate hand for him to shake.

           "I'm here to see my brother, Higurashi Souta. What room is he staying in?" Her voice was quiet, but she made sure that her request would be met…he couldn't miss the underlying demand in her voice. 

           He didn't miss it, and in fact bristled at her tone. He glared at her, raising his eyes to met hers. "I don't know what you are talking about, young lady. I suggest that you either go back to the girls school next door, or to an obviously unobservant master. I shall call him up myself, and have him come to get his runaway slave."

           He moved as if to go to his office, but Kagome's hand shot out, gripping his shoulder. She smirked at his surprise. "I don't think you quite understood me. I would like to see my brother. My name is Kagome." She looked at him carefully. Still no recognition in his dull brown eyes. "Inuyasha's mate?" She questioned.

           _That_ got a reaction out of him. He started as if had been burned, and stared at her with wide eyes. "I…I see. I am so sorry, Kagome-sama. I'll lead you to him right away."          He scurried ahead of her, throwing back fear-filled glances as if she were a youkai and was going to attack him while his back was turned.

           She felt Inuyasha following her silently, not letting her leave his line of vision. She shook her head. *_Why are you all the way back there? Come up here with me._*  She asked, but she sensed negation from him.

           _*No, Kagome. I'm going to make sure you are safe, but this is your time with your family.* _The tone in his sending was sad, and Kagome glared at him mentally.

           _*You baka! You're my family, too. I wouldn't want to leave you out, and I'm not about to, either. Get up here with me, Inuyasha. If anything, you'll scare the crap out of that man by showing up so suddenly.*_

She could practically see his grin. _*Yeah, I could do that, couldn't I? All right, but only for you, love.* _His voice was softer, and without much warning, he was walking beside her, and she had the satisfaction of seeing the pompous man nearly jump out of his skin at the sight of Inuyasha suddenly beside her.

           "Inuyasha-sama! When did you get here?" He asked. Inuyasha smirked. "I've been here the whole time, Tsukiro. I'm glad to see that you are treating my mate with the respect that she deserves."        

           Tsukiro nodded, and Inuyasha grinned at Kagome once the man turned around again. She shook her head at him, and intertwined her fingers with his as she clasped his hand. _*Behave* _She told him, and he gave her wide, innocent eyes in response. 

           She rolled her eyes at him, but was still smiling, until Tsukiro stopped in front of a small door, talking and muffled laughter heard from the inside. Tsukiro acted as if he didn't hear anything, but Kagome could heard conversation quite clearly. She wished she could recognize her brother's voice, and she bit her lip in worry. Would he even know her? 

           Inuyasha grip on her hand tightened, and she smiled up at him gratefully as they walked into the room together after Tsukiro. 

           Kagome's eyes searched out the boys in the room, wondering if she'd be able to find Souta. It had been so many years since she had seen him last…he had to have changed a lot since then. He was only six the last time she saw him, and now he had to be twelve or thirteen. It was a long time—she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't recognize him.

           She heard the whispers, though…low voices of the boys that were disdainful of her presence, of who she was and who her mate was. They didn't know their names, but they knew when a youkai visited the schools, it was to pick up a new kid to be trained as a slave.

           Tsukiro stepped forward to a teenager-ish looking boy, dark hair falling forward in his face. "You, Higurashi—you're to go with Inuyasha-sama and his mate." Souta's eyes widened with fear for a brief second, then his face hardened as he nodded. Kagome let Tsukiro lead them to a small room that stank of fear…she swallowed nervously, and wished that she knew the outcome of this.

           Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, her nervousness practically coming off of her in waves. He let his eyes skim over the boy sitting sullenly in front of them, and he knew him to be related to Kagome. Their hair and facial expressions were much the same, and their scents were similar, too.

           Souta wasted no time either. After Tsukiro was out of the room, he glared at the two in front of him. "So what do you want me for? I haven't been causing any trouble. I should be here for a couple more years at least."

           Kagome looked hesitantly at Souta. "I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm your older sister—Kagome. We're not here to take you away at all…" 

           Inuyasha chose that moment to speak up, his rough voice making Souta start. "In fact, kid—Kagome wanted you to stay here for as long as you need to. You can become a teacher here."

           Souta's eyes widened, and he snorted in disbelief. "Why should I trust you? Or have you make me think you're my sister? Kagome died with my mother."

           Kagome's shook her head fiercely. "I did *not* die with Mama! You know that. I don't know what they have been telling you…I've been at the Kon-to school up until I was sixteen…and for the past eight months, I've been living with Inuyasha."

           "You can't be my sister. She wasn't a youkai. You're obviously not human. I can feel it." His dark eyes stared into hers, and Kagome realized that she couldn't have been the only one in her family that possessed miko powers. Souta obviously had latent powers…

           "Souta, I haven't *always* been like this…Inuyasha was my Master for about six months." Kagome was silent, knowing Souta would pick up the rest on his own. He wasn't a stupid boy—

           "You're sleeping with him? He made you his wife or something like that?" His voice was bitter, and Kagome winced. She didn't expect her reunion with Souta to be like this, but she wasn't ashamed of Inuyasha. 

           "He's my mate." She said calmly. "Your brother in law." Her eyes pleaded with Souta to understand. "I love him, Souta."

           Souta wasn't understanding. "I can't understand, Kagome. I don't care if you say that you're my sister. None of my family…nobody with miko powers would associate with a youkai willingly…marry him. I don't know who you are…" He stood up, as if he were the one conducting the interview and was announcing the end of it. 

           Inuyasha appraised him with a cool look. "You're a moron. Your sister was more appreciative of what she was given when she was first my slave. She could've have killed me—was ordered to kill her master if she ever had one—but she didn't. She understood her good fortune."

           Souta glared at him. "What good fortune? To lose her dignity? To work for some youkai? She's a human being! At one time that meant respect! We used to have dignity at one time, and she chose to throw it all away! Ignoring her born heritage!"

           Souta's face was getting red with his anger, and Inuyasha watched Kagome's expression turn more and more inward at Souta ranted on.

           She finally stood up, her eyes betraying none of her emotion. Inuyasha could feel the mental exhaustion from her though, and he wanted to get her out of here before she collapsed. He didn't know what he was thinking to take her to her brother so soon afterward…he should have known something like this would happen. 

           "Kagome…" He started. She shook her head at him, her smile a little strained. 

           "In a moment, Inuyasha." She turned towards Souta. "I know why you feel this way, Souta. I'm going to make sure that you don't become a slave, though. Don't worry about disgracing yourself." Her tone was curt, and she looked up at Inuyasha.

           "I want to go home now, Inuyasha." He nodded and glared at the young boy one more time before walking back out of the room with Kagome. Neither of them saw the wistful look that Souta gave them as the door shut behind them. 

**

           "I can't believe that!" Inuyasha fumed to himself as they got back to his room. That Kagome's brother would treat her in such a way…his eyes narrowed. After everything…

           "Inuyasha…it's okay. I understand. In my dream my mother asked me to take care of Souta…she never said that'd he'd accept me for what I became—" Her voice trailed off sadly. "I don't regret a single thing that I've done since I've been here with you, Inuyasha. I would give up my family to be with you."

           Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked at her, knowing that she was still holding inside the pain of her brother's rejection of her…but there was a determination and strength there as well that told him she wasn't going to let it get her down.

           "Let's go talk to your mother now, Inuyasha. I'm sure that she wanted to speak to us the other day…but…" She shrugged. She knew that she was still weak—but it wasn't so bad if she didn't admit it aloud. She let Inuyasha lead her down the hall to his mother's room.

           Kagome yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She leaned against Inuyasha, who looked down at the exhausted girl in his arms. She wasn't completely healed yet, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest.

           "Mother, is this really the time for this? I don't think Kagome can stay awake to hear every detail."

           Shiru looked at the dark circles under Kagome's eyes and agreed with Inuyasha. Kagome still looked exhausted, and perhaps right now wasn't the right time to tell them any of their story. Kagome needed to rest more before she could say anything.

           She sighed softly, and stood up, signaling Inuyasha to do the same. He rose easily with Kagome still in his arms, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. 

           "Put her to bed, Inuyasha. You, too. Both of you still need to rest after what you went through." 

           "Feh. I'm fine, Mother. Kagome's the one who needs rest." Even as he spoke, he yawned widely, and he grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I do need some sleep."

           Shiru nodded firmly. "Yes, you do. Just because you have Kagome back with you does not mean your bond has lessened any. You still feel her body's exhaustion, just as if it was you. You need to be well rested, so she is well rested. I'll speak with you more on this later, Inuyasha."

           Inuyasha nodded, carrying Kagome back to their home, holding her tightly as she curled up next to him as they fell asleep together.

**

           Shiru looked at the couple before her, her expression grave. Kagome was finally well enough that she could take in the information, and Shiru didn't want to wait any longer in the telling. It was too important to leave unsaid.

           "Kagome, Inuyasha...I think it is time I told you about a jewel that is called the Shikon no Tama." 

           Inuyasha's hold around Kagome tightened, as he looked at his mother. "Is it more of that destiny crap, Mother?" He asked. "I don't want Kagome involved in it. She's still not well enough." His voice was softer as he continued. "I'm not going to let her get hurt."

           Shiru shook her head. "You will not have to worry about that, Inuyasha. Not yet at least. Just listen to what I have to tell you. It starts in a world where humans are free, and the youkai are forgotten into legend."

           "I am going to tell you of a young girl that guarded half of a powerful jewel, called the Shikon no Tama. She lived in a world unlike this one…humans were not slaves for the youkai—the youkai themselves had practically melted into nothingness. They stayed hidden, only kept alive by the legends and myths that stemmed from their lives."

           Kagome looked at her curiously. "A world where youkai aren't our owners?" She shook her head. "I can't see it."

           Inuyasha sighed. "Mother told me that it wasn't supposed to be this way…skip all the stuff about her life, Mother. Just start on how her 'legend' started."

           Shiru glared at her son. "Inuyasha, her life is important as well…but…" She let out her breath softly. "It can wait. The important part is her role in how she and her lover brought the Shikon no Tama together. First though, how she met Inuyasha."

           Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Shiru, both sets of eyes wide in shock. She smiled at them. "Are you more interested now? Let me tell you Kagome and Inuyasha's story."

           "Kagome came home from school one day, sensing that something was going to happen that day…"

**

Walking slowly into her room, the house silent, Kagome set down her bag gently on her bed as she went to her window that overlooked the entire shrine area. Frowning, she peered over at the well shrine. Something was there—something that dealt with what she had been dreaming about recently, about the jewel that was inside her. 

Deciding her leave her homework untouched for the moment, she crept quietly down the stairs, trying to avoid her grandfather completely so that he wouldn't corner her with more legends. She had too much on her mind…She was having so many dreams lately…more frequently than she used to, and they were becoming more detailed—of an end of the world—terror and unhappiness. Youkai, that were once legends, now fully in power, with the human race enslaved. And…it was up to her to prevent this. She shook her head though as if to rid herself of the thoughts, and made her way quietly to the well.

           She pushed open the sliding door leading into the well house, and sighed. There was nothing here…it was only her imagination playing tricks on her. Still…she tiptoed closer to the well itself, deciding to go with the impulse of actually going inside of it. The well was uncovered for once, and she peered into the darkness, seeing nothing there.          

           She climbed over the rim of the well, climbing down the wooden ladder to the bottom. Once she reached the end, she realized that she needed to get more sleep, or stop studying so hard. There wasn't anything threatening, or anything at all. Only hard packed dirt that was probably older than the shrine itself.

           She sighed and went to reach for the ladder, and was surprised to see that it wasn't there. She blinked in shock. _What? How did it vanish? _Something her grandfather told her about the well flew through her mind, and she groaned. It couldn't be true…it sounded so…so…

           _"This well is very old, Kagome. It goes back many centuries. It would eat the bones of anything evil that passed through there, and those that were good were rewarded with something that they never knew existed, but was what their heart desired all along."_

           She shook her head, muttering under her breath. She looked upward and saw a dazzling blue sky above her, untainted with any smog. She rubbed her eyes, but it really was daytime out there, and there was no shrine. 

           Seeing no way out of the well, she decided to call out to *anyone* who could be out there that could possibly toss down a rope to her at least. She didn't want to stay in the well all day. 

           "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm in this well, and I don't know how to get out of here…" She called out a few more times, then slumped down, when no one came near. She would just have to wait.

           Inuyasha muttered angrily under his breath as he heard the human's voice. Was she *trying* to attract every youkai in the area? It was like screaming 'Here I am! Eat me!' at the top of her lungs. He snorted, and decided to investigate. How she ever got stuck at the bottom of the well was a mystery…anything that went in that well didn't come back out of it…he'd seen youkai bones tossed in there, and vanish moments later.

           He leapt easily to the rim of the well, peering in at the girl leaning against the side, arms crossed, eyes closed. She was dressed strangely. He never saw anyone in that type of outfit before. It was white and green, the kimono reaching her knees. He saw bare legs, and he gulped, never seeing so much of a female before. 

           Her arms were at least decently covered, the white part of the material covering everything. He shook his head. Only a whore would get trapped in the well…but even they wore more than this girl did!

           She sensed his presence almost immediately though, and his scrutiny of her was cut short as she opened blue gray eyes to stare into his own, her arms falling to her sides in shock. She shook her head slowly, as if to clear it, then grinned up at him.

           "Are you going to get me out of here, or are you going to stare at me all day?" Her voice was amused as she spoke, and he blinked in surprise. 

           "Uh…yeah…" He said, and jumped into the well, smirking when she started at his sudden closeness to her.

           "C'mon, girl…get on my back so you can get out of here." She nodded, and crept cautiously onto his back, not even questioning the strangeness of the request. He leapt up easily to the top, letting her slide off when he landed on the grass.

           "Thank you…" She turned to him, smiling, but he still saw the confusion in her eyes and stance, and her eyes searched his as if she would find something there. It was starting to annoy him.

           "Didn't anyone ever tell you its not polite to stare at people?" He asked, his voice angry. Her eyes grew wider, and she blushed.

           "I didn't mean to! Gomen nasai…" She bowed quickly. "It's just…" She paused, biting her lip, regarding him, or debating just how to say what was in her mind. 

           He rolled his eyes. "Spit it out girl. It can't be that remarkable."

           She laughed. "It is, you…" She sighed. "Look…you have *something* in you, don't you? You know what I'm talking about." Her eyes met his, and he swallowed. How did this girl…this stranger know his secret? 

           Kagome saw that this strange boy knew exactly what she was referring to. She felt the power from him…it matched the one that lived inside her, and she felt drawn to him—the half of the jewel that lay inside of her called to the half that *his* soul created. 

           What did it mean? She looked at him, seeing the shock cross his features, then anger. He glared at her, shaking his head angrily. 

           "I don't know what you're talking about, girl." He finally muttered. "I do know that you can't stay here, though—I'm going to take you to Kaede in the village. She'll know what to do with you."

           Kagome nodded. If he didn't want to admit it…he wouldn't. At least he was going to take her somewhere that might be able to help her out somewhat.

           Kaede peered at the young girl in front of her, her miko powers sensing what lay inside the child. Her eyes were solemn as she scrutinized Kagome, and she felt a wave of self pity come over her for who and what this girl was. Looking over at Inuyasha leaning against one wall, she shook her head. She had known about Inuyasha for a long time…and now he brought this girl to her, who held the other half of something powerful within her.

           "Child, do you know?" She asked quietly, her expression more calm outwardly than what she was feeling on the inside.

           Kagome nodded. "Of course I do. I dream about it, I can feel it within me, and I know what will happen if…" She swallowed. "If anything ever happens to it."

           Kaede fixed her gaze on her. "Or if that power you hold is completed…and you are killed." She kept her voice straight forward, to make sure Kagome was fully aware of what responsibility she held. Being so close to Inuyasha…she could feel the power vibrate between the two already.

           Kagome paled a little, and her eyes flicked over to Inuyasha. "I know…" She whispered. "My dreams touched on that, too." She offered a weak smile. "I never thought it would happen, though…"

           Inuyasha snorted. "Nothing's happened yet, girl. I refuse to be connected to some weak human. Who cares if you have something that I have, huh? It doesn't make a difference."

           Kagome winced. He obviously felt *nothing* between them…she wondered vaguely if she was imagining it all. She probably was. She put that to the back of her mind to focus on Kaede, who was asking her a question.

           "Where do you come from, Kagome-san?" Kagome looked at the ground nervously. How to explain that she came from another time? 

           She smiled faintly. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan…1997." She finally whispered. Whether they believe her or not was their own choice. 

           Kaede's eyebrow rose slightly, the only indication of her surprise. "Inuyasha found you in the well, didn't he? Did you travel through that to get to here?"

           She nodded, biting her lip. "If you don't mind…I'd like to go home. I don't really belong here." Another glance at Inuyasha. 

           Kaede nodded. "It is a mysterious thing that you traveled here in the first place, but let us return you to your homeland tomorrow. It's getting dark, and I am sure you must be hungry." She gave the young girl an encouraging smile, and Kagome smiled back, relaxing again.

           "Thank you."  Inuyasha snorted, sitting with his back against the wall as his eyes were intent on Kagome.

**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mother. "This is getting boring, Mother. Does this have a purpose?" 

           Kagome poked him in the side, glaring at him. *_You shouldn't be so rude to your mother, Inuyasha. She's telling us this for a reason.* _ She reached up to caress his ears, hoping to relax him, but he flushed, and held her hands tightly in his own. 

           "Not while my mother is watching." He mumbled. He saw his mother trying to suppress laughter, and he glared at her, raising one eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked.

           Shiru shook her head as she hid her smile in her cup of tea. "Like Father, like son." She said demurely, and Kagome looked between Shiru and Inuyasha. She made a mental note to ask Inuyasha later *what* that meant.

           Inuyasha coughed, trying to regain his composure. He went back on the topic of the legend. "We really don't need to hear every single detail, Mother. Can we just get to the important parts?"

           Shiru shook her head at the impatience of her son. "You're hopeless, Inuyasha. Why did Kagome ever marry you?" She smiled at him gently to let him know that her words were not serious, and he grinned back.

           "I know, Mother. Just…well…you said that Kagome and Inuyasha were lovers…if he didn't want to be around her, how'd they fall in love?"

           Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise. She would have asked that question, but didn't think that Inuyasha would. It was like him in a way, though. Getting straight to the point.

             Shiru looked towards Kagome, ignoring her son. "Are you tired, dear? Do you need anything?" Kagome started. 

           "No, no…I'm just fine. I want to hear more of the story. And…" She blushed slightly. Her voice shy. "I would like to hear how they fell in love as well."

           Shiru glared at them mockingly. "Children these days. All impatience. Not waiting to hear the whole story." She took another sip of tea, and started again.

           "Kagome managed to find her way home, but she did not stay there for very long. She visited the past frequently, and each time she visited, she grew closer to Inuyasha. She hated to go home, and her time was becoming more foreign to her than the past."

**

           Kagome flopped against her pillows,   closing her eyes in exhaustion. She had so much on her mind…with all the events that happened while she was in the past with Inuyasha. He'd warmed up considerably since she first met him, and she rolled over on her side, staring out the window. She just came home, and missed him already.

            "How do I really feel about him?" She murmured to herself. It was so strange. She had known Inuyasha such a short time, but already she wanted to be with him. She wondered if it was because of the jewel that they each held a part of—she frowned. She didn't like that idea anymore 

than Inuyasha did. It was undeniable, though, that there was *something* there. She wondered if Inuyasha actually did feel anything like she did, but didn't say anything. 

           A tapping at her door made her look up, and her mother cautiously pushed the door open, poking her head in. "Kagome?" Her mother's voice was quiet as she saw her daughter staring out the window.

           "Hai, Mama?" Kagome's voice sounded strange, and she didn't move her gaze from the well house area. She wondered if her mother realized how much she was drifting away from her family at this point. She felt more at home with Inuyasha—even if he wouldn't admit it.

           "Kagome, I'm worried about you. You're so far away from us lately…even when you're here. What's happening to you?"

           Kagome finally looked at her mother. "I'm…" She broke off, unsure how to continue. "I feel that I don't belong here, Mama. That…" She stopped in mid-sentence, whirling around to look out the window again. A tall, white-haired figure was walking slowly out of the well house. Kagome threw her mother an apologetic look as she ran down the stairs to meet Inuyasha. 

            "Kagome…" Her mother shook her head as her daughter freely ran to the demon Inuyasha. 

           "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome was far from being unhappy, but she was surprised. Inuyasha hadn't visited her world all that often—he said it was hard to breathe there. 

           "Feh. I need a reason now? I just came to see when you were coming back." He smirked at her. "Kaede wants you to tell her more about this time, and stuff, I guess."

           Kagome's eyes dropped for a moment. "Oh." She didn't really expect him to admit that he wanted to see her…and she wouldn't *tell* him that she could almost feel his emotions as clearly as her own. He'd probably get pissed about that and avoid her for weeks, muttering things about privacy and stupid humans.

           He looked embarrassed. "I know that you just got back and all…but…when are you coming back?"  Her eyes widened, and she smiled at him.

           "Soon, Inuyasha." She looked longingly toward the well that allowed her to slip through two different times, to see the man that she knew that she loved…She made up her mind, walking ahead of Inuyasha to the well house.

           "Maybe now." She called out to him, grinning, and climbed into the well before he could stop her.

           Inuyasha froze for a moment when he hit the bottom of the well. He knew there was something wrong, and he leapt to the forest floor in a few seconds, to see Kagome being dragged away by a youkai. The youkai smirked at him, her snake like eyes full of amusement.

           "You want her back? She is yours, I take it." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he looked towards Kagome to see how she was doing. She didn't look faint or even scared. She looked confident at Inuyasha, and he grinned inwardly at the anger that was directed towards the youkai.

           "Let her go." He said softly, his voice dangerous. "She is with me." The snake youkai laughed, and lifted the girl in her arms. 

           "I think not, hanyou. I will take care of her…" Her high pitched voice was cut short when her head was blown off her body, scattering into dust. The rest of the body soon collapsed, leaving Kagome on the ground, safe.

           Inuyasha ran toward her, not believing what he had just seen. The youkai had evaporated before his very eyes. He stared at Kagome, and pulled her into his embrace, resting his face in her hair.

           "Don't *ever* do anything that stupid again!"  He muttered. He pulled away from her to glare down into her eyes. "That was so stupid! You could've been killed."

           Her eyes met his, and he was surprised by the happiness there as she wound her arms around his neck.

           "I'm so glad you care, Inuyasha." 

**

           Inuyasha yawned. "So…she used her miko power on a stupid youkai. What does this have to do with anything?" 

           Kagome glared at him. "Will you be quiet? Haven't you been listening at all to your mother?" She rolled her eyes. 

           He grinned at her. "Hmph. You're getting *your* spunk back. Yeah, I've been listening to her. " 

           "Then understand…that was the first time that Inuyasha actually acted like he really cared about her." Kagome turned to Shiru. "Is that where the first parts of the bond really started to form the jewel between the two?" She asked.

           Shiru nodded approvingly at Kagome, and frowned at Inuyasha. "At least someone is paying attention to what I've been telling you both. Because of that, Kagome and Inuyasha become closer—much closer than before. Their relationship developed to a point where they did not want to be away from each other—much like when you and Kagome were first mated."

           Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "Mother…are you telling me that if mine and Kagome's bond develops completely, then we're going to form that stupid jewel?" He asked.

           Shiru shook her head. "Yours and Kagome's bond is steadier—you mated, and the bond has had time to develop. Kagome and Inuyasha of the past didn't have the chance to develop their bond the way you did. It was painful for them to be apart for very long, and even Inuyasha couldn't deny the fact that they were connected."

She paused to take a breath, and let some of her words sink in.

           "Staying in the past had its on problems, though. Inuyasha was not the only youkai who was in love with Kagome. There was another youkai—a full wolf youkai by the name of Kouga. He wanted to claim Kagome as his own, and hated Inuyasha with a passion for having Kagome near him all the time. He didn't know the reason why they were together, but he knew he'd find someway to get Kagome…"

           Inuyasha snorted. "As if Inuyasha'd ever let some wimpy wolf take his woman." Kagome rolled her eyes at the possessive attitude Inuyasha had, then giggled. 

           "Anyways, go on Shiru, please." Shiru nodded. "There came the day though when Kagome admitted her strongest feelings to Inuyasha, though, and the bond was finally formed to the highest point…and at the verge of snapping…"

**

           "Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked up at his name being called, and saw Kagome standing before him, her gray blue eyes staring at the ground.

           "What Kagome?" He kept his tone gentle…he sensed something coming to a head with their 'relationship.' As much as he wanted to deny it, he realized that there was no getting around that Kagome and him were bound tighter than he could've ever imagined. 

           "Inuyasha…I have to tell you this. And please don't interrupt me." Her eyes met his, and he felt his own widen with shock at the unshed tears in her eyes. 

           "Okay, Kagome." She kept her eyes riveted on his, as if gaining courage by looking at the amber depths, and starting speaking slowly, and his heart ached at the emotion that was in every syllable of the words.

           "I guess to get right to it, I love you." She swallowed nervously, and looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. "I've felt connected to you since the first day you pulled me out of the well…and…I've grown to love you." A few tears spilled down her cheeks, and he longed to go to her, and caress her face, wiping the tears away, but he told her that he wouldn't interrupt her.

           "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to shatter if I'm not with you…just break apart into a million pieces. I love you so much its tearing me apart…each time I see a youkai come near, I think you're going to get killed…my nightmares get worse every night, and they mainly involve losing you…"

           She wasn't even bothering to rub at the tears herself anymore—she just let them run in salty rivers down her face, as she hiccupped slightly with the force of her emotion.

           "I want to be with, Inuyasha. Forever. I know a guy is supposed to say that to the girl…but I don't care right now."  She sniffled, and faced him again, her eyes rimmed with red. "Please?" The last word came out in a broken whisper, and he went to her, cupping her wet face gently in his hands.

           He brushed away the remaining tears, and still didn't speak as he moved one hand to stroke her hair and moved the other around her waist to pull her to him. Without giving it too much thought, he let his lips brush over hers once, twice, gently, and then the third time felt her respond to his gentle caress. It was the first time for him to kiss anyone, and he followed his instincts.

           He lightly feathered kisses over her face, her cheekbones and her eyelids that had fluttered closed when he first kissed her. He kissed the tip of her face, and then trailed his kisses to lightly touch behind her ear.

           "Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was soft—breathy, and he felt himself pull to her more, but this time it wasn't painful. This time it felt right to be holding her, instead of pushing away what he felt—to actually be doing what he had wanted to do for so long. 

           Pulling her tighter into him, he pressed his lips against hers harder, feeling them open under the gentle pressure. He felt a new wave of emotion washing over him…desire, love…need. All of it was overwhelming—but right. He couldn't describe it, but it was almost as if him and Kagome were melding together, hearts beating together as one heart. He felt complete.

           He felt her hands move to his hair, tangling her hands in it, pulling him closer to her. He didn't mind the prolonged contact, and continued to kiss her lips, her face, and trailed kisses down her neck where he pressed his lips against the beating pulse that was there. He took a few moments to catch his breath, and simply waited for the emotions to settle themselves. 

He became aware of Kagome shaking in his arms, and he glanced down at her, making sure she was okay. She smiled at him, her eyes over bright. "So I take it that's a yes?"  He laughed and hugged her, nodding.   
            "It's a yes."

Kagome had a strange expression on her face as she stared at Shiru. "I…I can almost see that…so clearly." She put one hand to her heart and stared at Inuyasha. "It's so real…"

Shiru sighed. "I know…I'm sorry, Kagome. I…maybe I should wait to tell you the last part…" Her eyes regarded Kagome's confused ones, but Kagome shook her head firmly, letting Inuyasha pull her into his lap once more.

           "I know its almost at the end. Tell us, please." She said firmly, and Inuyasha nodded his head above her. He could feel Kagome's distress, and got flashes from his mother was telling him as well. He tried to push away his faint sense of unease. It was like he knew what was coming as well.

           Shiru nodded. "Very well. Kagome and Inuyasha became lovers—mates after that. The only time she went back home was to tell her parents that she was staying in the past, and 'not to worry' over her. She knew things were coming to a close with what her dreams had foretold her long ago, and she wanted to be with Inuyasha every moment that was offered to her."

           Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes intent on Shiru. "I think…" Her voice trailed off. She *knew*…but she didn't want to voice it out loud.

           "At the point in their relationship that was most crucial to them…where their emotions were at their highest, the jewel separated from their bodies, and formed the complete Shikon no Tama. They found out why the youkai always attacked them to destroy the jewel…once the complete jewel was formed by two people of a complete and pure bond, the jewel had the power to suppress youkai everyone. The jewel's power did not leave anyone out—and youkai everywhere were furious at what happened to them."

           Kagome spoke up, her voice almost a monotone. "They were attacked…the youkai wanted to get ride of the bearers of the jewel…thinking that if the protectors were gone, then they would have the jewel for their own power. So in the middle of the night, they were killed."

           Inuyasha's eyes were pained as he picked up the thread. "Kagome was killed first…Inuyasha was powerless to stop it—he was constrained himself by another youkai, and all his strength could not rip him away from the youkai's grip. The one that killed Kagome was a hanyou by the name of Naraku—the jewel did not affect his as badly, and he was able to kill Kagome. The jewel split apart again—Kagome's soul taking her half of the jewel with her. Inuyasha's soul had become so intertwined with Kagome's by that time, that he couldn't hold the strain of keeping half of the jewel outside of his soul—or living without his mate. He killed Naraku before he died—but he took the jewel with him, the same as Kagome." 

           Shiru looked at the agony on her children's faces…this was the reason why she had wanted to wait to tell this story to them…to work up with little scenes so that they would not be overwhelmed by the sudden emotion of their last lives…

           She finished telling what happened afterward. "After the jewel vanished, the youkai were free again—and angry and what had happened to them—the leader of them was Kouga—who blamed the humans for the destiny that happened to Kagome. He started to kill humans—and then started overruling them…that was when humans became slaves to the youkai."

           Kagome shuddered. "And we're supposed to *correct* this?" She asked, her voice disbelieving. Shiru nodded.

           "You and Inuyasha can do this together… you are the reborn Kagome and Inuyasha from the Sengoku Jidai…its up to you to restore our world."

           Inuyasha looked tired. "I…I can't help but understand and believe what you told us, Mother…but…may we have time to think about this?"     

           Shiru nodded. "Of course. I expect the best out of you, Inuyasha. I trust the son that I raised." She smiled at Kagome, who gave her a weak smile in response. She looked as stunned as Inuyasha as she stood up on shaky legs.

           "Thank you for everything, Shiru…I want to think about this as well." _Although my mind is already made up…it was from the start._

Inuyasha pulled her with him as they went back to his room. They both bowed to Shiru, before leaving her alone with her thoughts as they went to deal with theirs.


	14. The Jewel

This chapter is dedicated to my imouto-chan, Stef. Without her, I'd have some more roadblocks with this story, and I owe the coolest paragraph in the world to her. ^.^ You'll see it—its something Shiru says. As always, Inuyasha does not belong to me, but this story idea is original, and I would like it to remain as such. Also—I'd like to apologize for the short chapter, but my cliffhanger was too easy. I'll try hard to get the next chapter out soon. Also thank goes to Ely-chan for her help with the rings and the jewel.

Shared Blood

Chapter Fourteen

By: Lazuli

lazuldreamer@yahoo.com

           Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to him, knowing her emotions more than ever before. It was like they were truly one person at that point…their emotions so perfectly melded. He wondered if it was because of learning their shared past. He bit his lip, holding onto Kagome tighter with that thought. He had lost her then…he didn't want to lose her again.

           "Inuyasha? You're squashing me." He broke away after hearing Kagome's voice, and gave her a rueful smile. 

           "Gomen, Kagome…I just feel like I'm going to lose you, you know? Don't let that happen, beloved." He tightened his grip on her again, and this time she didn't complain, just snuggled further into his embrace. She knew what had to be done. She saw her destiny so clearly, and it tore her apart at the choice that she had to make. 

           "Inuyasha…you know what we have to do." Her eyes were serious as they met his, and he swallowed uneasily. 

_No! She couldn't leave him…she couldn't! She was his…first his slave, then love, then mate. She wasn't allowed to go, to give up her time with him because of some stupid destiny._

           *You know it has to be this way, beloved. We can't let the world stay this way. Soon all humans will be dead…the world will tear itself to pieces over this. We need to make it right, and the only way to do this is by forming the jewel, and making everything back to way its supposed to be.*

He frowned. "Why? Why do we have to do this? We barely found each other, and now we're going to be taken from each other again? I don't want to! I know its selfish…but…" His voice trailed off as he buried his face against her neck. "I love you too much to let you go."

           He lightly kissed  her neck, trailing kisses to the pulse in the front, arms firmly around her. "If I'm going to lose you…I want you to remember how much I love you…I will always care for you, see you as my mate." He moved his lips up to hers, kissing her deeply. She instantly responded, and he pushed her down to the bed, lost in her arms, her lips…her love.

~~

           Kagome woke up slowly, draped over Inuyasha chest. She held on to him tightly, knowing that she wouldn't have this for much longer—she wanted to savor it. She was determined to right their world…for something that she caused in another life.

           Even if it wasn't intentional…she certainly never planned on dying—she had to correct it now that the chance was presented to her. Carefully disentangling herself from Inuyasha's embrace, she climbed out of bed, dressing in the red fire-rat outfit that Inuyasha gave her. She needed to talk to Inuyasha's mother…perhaps she knew where the jewel was—or had a clue to where they could find it.

           "Kagome? Where're you going?" She turned around at the sound of Inuyasha's sleepy voice, and gave him a pained smile. 

           "I was going to talk to your mother, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I wanted to let you sleep for awhile longer. You've been up all night, taking care of me lately…you deserve a chance to relax."

           He glared at her, sitting up in bed. "You were just going to sneak off, leaving me alone? Do you know what that would have *done* to me?" He demanded. "I would have been so worried about you—waking up with you not by my side." His gaze softened.

           "I'm going to lose you soon enough, mate. Don't rush the process." Kagome stepped close to the bed, and he pulled her into it, grinning mischievously at her.

           "I want you to stay here with me all day." He whispered, face nuzzled in her neck, breathing in her scent. "I want you to stay with me forever, but…" He held her close to him, and she closed her eyes. 

           "I understand, Inuyasha." She looked down into his amber eyes, and kissed him gently on the nose. "I want nothing more than to be with you, forever." Her lips trailed down to his lips, pressing against them. "My love…" Her heart felt like it was breaking in two—she let Inuyasha remove her outfit, and she melted in his arms once more.

~~~

           Inuyasha looked at his mother, his gaze intent, Kagome in his lap. His arms were wrapped around her as if wasn't going to let her go, and especially not for the destiny that was planned for them. He knew that they had to find the answers to the jewel. 

           "Well, Mother—tell us the great legend of the jewel. Where its located. What do we have to do?" He asked. His voice was bitter, and he was satisfied to see his mother wince at his tone.

           Kagome sighed, but didn't even admonish him for his behavior. She was as distant as he was, both of them drifting in each other. 

           "There is no 'great secret', Inuyasha." She said, her voice low. "The rings that you both wear contain your halves of the Shikon no Tama. When they were created, and your bond was created, the jewel settled in there, a safe place until its time was needed again."

           Kagome's eyes were startled as she looked down at the intricate silver and turquoise band on her left hand. How could a jewel be in here? She asked as much.

           "The jewel is nothing more than pieces of your souls, made solid. Those rings are part of your souls, part of you. That is how it is there, Kagome."

           Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not going to break apart my mate's ring just to get at a jewel." He said. His arms tightened around Kagome. "It can just stay there." He said rebelliously.

           Shiru shook her head. "It's nothing that complicated, Inuyasha." Her smile was sad. "It's the simple act of you and Kagome making the wish to restore the world. You don't even have to release the jewel—the rings act as the solid portion of it."

           Kagome sniffled, hiding her head into Inuyasha's chest. She wanted it to be more complicated—to take more time than a simple act of wishing the world back. To simply toss out this life with her mate, to a life that she no longer cared about, no longer wanted.

           "What if we don't do it?" She asked, her voice muffled in the fabric of Inuyasha's sweater. "What will happen?" 

           Shiru looked at her, shocked. Out of the two of them, she expected Kagome to be the most understanding of the situation.

           "Kagome—the human race…it will crumple." She said slowly. "Don't you want to have humans as the dominant race again? To end this slavery?" She asked.

           Kagome felt the tears slip down her face. "I…if it means not being with Inuyasha, I don't want it!" She said fiercely. "I don't care about my old life—my parents or friends. I'm content to just be with Inuyasha. Why must it be now that we have to return everything to normal? Why can't we wait?" She demanded.

           "The longer you wait, the less likely this is to work.  Your hearts are less likely to survive the separation if this is not done now, when the bond has only formed, rather than thirty years from now when the bond is broken painfully."

           Kagome nodded, her pain evident in her eyes. She saw the sense in Shiru's words, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She pulled herself away from Inuyasha abruptly, standing up.

           "Well, let's get it over with then." She said steadily, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. The tears on her face belied her emotion though, and Inuyasha's heart tore at the pain that his mate was going through, but he knew what she was trying to do. 

           "Yes…" He murmured, standing beside her, his hands gently intertwining with hers. He wasn't going to lose her on a bad note—where sadness predominated the feelings that ran through them both. He wanted her hands in his, her warm breath near him.

           Shiru looked at the sudden change in the both of them. "You want to do this now?" She asked in shock. "Don't you even want to say goodbye to anyone?"

           Inuyasha shook his head, a small smile on his face.  "It's not if we're going to remember anything. Goodbyes are pointless."

           Kagome nodded in perfect agreement, her eyes closing as she let herself just sink into Inuyasha's presence. She wanted to take a piece of him with her when the world was turned upside down. 

           She leaned up to kiss Inuyasha softly, lips brushing against his for an instant before pulling away to smile at him sadly. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and she swallowed uneasily.

           She closed her eyes, waiting for Inuyasha to vanish, and was surprised when she still felt his warm grip on her hand. He looked just as confused as she did, and they looked toward Shiru for an explanation. 

           "You have to find your own way for this." Her reply was simple, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking down at the ring that he wore—that was made of Kagome's essence, his connection to her. An idea came to mind, and he was almost scared to voice it out loud, afraid that it was the right answer.

           "Maybe…maybe if we switched rings." He said quietly. "We have to break the connection to this world—to return the halves of the jewel to its original owners."

           Kagome's hand flew to her mouth when Shiru nodded. "NO!" She cried. "This is my only link to Inuyasha. I don't…don't want to lose it!" She clung to her mate. "Please…don't give me that ring, Inuyasha. Please…"

           He tilted her chin up, his eyes serious and reflected the same agony she felt. "It's the only way, Kagome." He said, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion.

           She nodded, kissing his lips, as she slowly removed the ring from her finger, almost going to her knees with the pain that tugged at her soul. It was as if she was ripping a physical part of herself away, and tears came to her eyes. She quickly handed the ring to Inuyasha, who had taken off his own ring. 

           Shiru observed the two silently, who did not seem aware of her presence any longer. They were too wrapped up in each other, the pain of their separation. It wasn't fair to them that this was happening, but she knew it had to be for the best in the end, right? She contended herself in believing that they wouldn't be aware of each other once the world reverted back to normal.

           Inuyasha slipped his ring on his finger at the same time Kagome put on hers, and both looked at each other with fear in their eyes. He felt slightly dizzy—he wasn't sure if it was the aftermath of the pain he felt, but he felt light headed as he watched Kagome waver in front of him. His eyes widened, and he reached for her, only to have her slip through his grasp like water.

           She mouthed something to him, and he nodded painfully as he realized what it was. "I'll never forget you either, Kagome." He whispered as she vanished completely from his sight. "I'll find a way to you."

~~

           Kagome blinked slowly, her vision returning to her. She didn't feel Inuyasha near her anymore, and she wondered if it worked. Her eyes darted around an unfamiliar room, and she fell to the floor in disbelief. 

           "Inuyasha…" She whispered. She didn't know where she was—she didn't recognize anything. "INUYASHA!" 


	15. Why...?

I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any claim to. This chapter is dedicated to my imouto, Stef-chan, Ely-chan, editor extraordinaire, and Kayla, who just writes such cool stuff for me, I can't help but be inspired. Beware, this chapter again is short, but I am hoping to resolve everything in the next chapter or so.

Shared Blood

Chapter Fifteen

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She didn't know where she was, nor did she recognize anything. "INUYASHA!" she screamed, her mind in turmoil. Her mate—part of her soul, her love—was gone. She jumped up to the window, looking outside at the clean temple grounds, an old man sweeping at the steps.

           Her eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fists at her sides, trying to keep in the sobs. She agreed to this—she chose to go back to this 'life.' She gave up her mate to save humans from a life they should have never had. It was all back to normal. But she didn't want normal. She wanted Inuyasha.

           She kicked the wooden desk by the window, her anger at herself mounting. Why did she do such a stupid thing? Why? She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the pain. Her mind whirled in disbelief and her eyes searched the room for something to take her anger out on.

           Her eyes lit on the posters on the wall, cheerful pictures of famous people that she had no idea about—who they were, or why she had them. She tore them off the wall, taking satisfaction in the ripping sound they made as she shredded them. After the posters were in strips on her floor, she surveyed the room for something else to destroy. 

           Sweeping the books off of her desk, she grinned at the loud crashing sound they made. She didn't care if she destroyed the room; if nothing was left whole in here. It belonged to a different Kagome—she had changed and didn't want to go back the girl who she was before. She hated this place—it didn't have anything in here she wanted.

           A tapping on the door woke her out of her misery, and she hastily wiped the tears off of her face, not wanting the stranger on the other side to see that she was crying. She wondered how long it would take her to get adjusted to this new lifestyle. Her mind was filled with the one she just lived, and although this was the 'original' one, she didn't want it. 

           The door pushed open and an older woman walked in, looking at her daughter in surprise. "Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked. "I heard you screaming…" Her eyes surveyed the damage around the room and her eyes widened in shock. "Kagome! What did you do to your room? This isn't like you—what's wrong?" she asked, the anger draining out of her voice to look at her daughter's tear-stained face.

           Kagome looked at the woman curiously. She wondered if this was her mother. It was a strange thought. This woman looked young and relaxed while she remembered her mother looked so haggard. She couldn't put those two together, but she forced her mind to recall this concerned looking woman in front of her, and accept that this was her mother.

           "What do you mean?" she asked innocently, forcing herself to be calm. "I was just getting rid of some things. It seems rather…frivolous to have this stuff, don't you think?"

           "Kagome, what's wrong? You seem rather upset about something." She looked at her daughter more carefully. "And where did you get that strange outfit?" She asked incredulously. "I've never seen you wear anything like that before."

           Kagome looked down at her clothing. She was still in the fire-rat outfit Inuyasha gave her, the only link left to him now. She stroked the sleeves absently, smiling at her mother. "I…Someone very special gave this to me." She said quietly. 

           "Someone…special? Is it Hojou-kun?" Her mother smiled knowingly and Kagome gave her a horrified look as memories of Hojou came back to her. Unpleasant memories of time away from Inuyasha. 

           "Iie! What made you think it was Hojou?" she demanded. Her mother looked a little surprised. "I thought you liked Hojou, Kagome. He's always over here and you seemed so excited when he asked you to go to the movies." Her expression became concerned as she examined her daughter more closely. There was something different about her, something that had changed her since the morning.

"Well, I don't!" Kagome snapped, turning away from her mother. If she *saw* Hojou alive, she would kill him herself. She looked down at her hands absently and her eyes widened. She returned to the world she originally came from, but all the side effects that came with a youkai mating remained. She still had claws and she bet that everything else was there as well. She grinned to herself, happy. She knew by this that it wasn't a dream. That Inuyasha existed. And possibly still did.

           "Kagome?" She looked up at her mother's questioning tone of voice and shook her head slowly. "I'm going to stay up here for awhile, Mama. I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to rest." She smiled reassuringly at her mother until she got up and left the room. She waited until darkness fell on the temple grounds and quietly sneaked out of the house to the well shrine. She had to see if she could go back. 

           She easily leapt down into the well and looked back up at the top. The dank smell of the well house overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees. It didn't work. The well didn't work at all. Her entire body shook with the force of her sobbing.           "Inuyasha…" she whispered. 

           Her little brother found her there the next morning, after she cried herself to sleep.

~~

           Kagome stood at the gates to the school wondering if she'd even be able to understand anything. Everything was different from what she was used to, and she was having a hard time recalling everything from this life. Emi was alive and Yuka was a regular student, not bitter and heartbroken at the loss of friends. 

           "Kagome-chan!" She turned at the sound of Yuka's familiar voice and smiled weakly. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't find Inuyasha this way, and she didn't know if any youkai were alive in this day. There was no order to the city that she remembered, and half the time she ended up lost. She marveled that she found her way to the school.

           "Kagome-chan…what's wrong?" Yuka waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. "You look a little…different today. Did you do something to yourself?"

           Kagome gulped. "No." She said softly. "I haven't changed at all." She ignored Yuka's concerned look as they walked into the school together, Yuka chattering away at the various events that her past self would have known and cared about, but only seemed frivolous to her mind now. 

           "And I heard a certain upper classman wanted to invite you to the Sakura Festival!" Yuka suddenly squealed in her ear. Kagome winced. Her hearing was a lot more sensitive than before and she wondered why it continued to increase even more so than when she was with Inuyasha. 

           She pretended to be interested, pitching her voice so it sounded as if she was as interested in the news as Yuka wanted her to be. "Who wants to take me, Yuka-chan?" Yuka looked at her strangely as they settled at their desks. 

           "Kagome, what *other* cute, upper classman thinks you are cute?" She said, rolling her eyes. Kagome shrugged. She didn't really know or care. She wondered vaguely what Yuka's reaction would be if Kagome told her she was already 'married.' 

           "Kagome, you're really not yourself today! Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Yuka looked into Kagome's eyes. "You look kinda pale." At Kagome's indifferent look, Yuka sighed. "It's not really important right now…I'm sure Hojou will come up to you soon."

           Kagome's eyes filled with a cold fury at the mention of Hojou's name. "Why…why does everyone think that I should be with Hojou?" She was having a hard time to not hunt the boy down and rip him apart. She didn't want to see him face to face. It would be a strain on her self control for sure.

           Yuka backed away, almost afraid of her friend—she never saw such anger before. "Ka…Kagome…" She swallowed uneasily. "I'm sorry for assuming things…" She looked at her friend more carefully. "Do you have someone else you like?" she asked softly. 

           Looking down at the ring she wore, Kagome nodded. "I…I did. But he's not here any more." She whispered. She hadn't felt Inuyasha around her—he hadn't come up to her. She felt a tear slip down her face. The ring was just a symbol of their mating—but there was nothing there to tie her to him. They each had their own souls back…

           "Kagome?" Yuka stared in the same direction as her friend, looking confused. There was a ring on her left hand. Her eyes widened. Apparently there were some things her friend hadn't told her about. She wondered how long Kagome had been in a relationship. 

           Kagome looked up at the sound of her name and Yuka forced a smile. "Don't worry about Hojou. I don't think he was right for you anyways. A little too…obsessive."

           Kagome laughed, confusing Yuka again. "You have no idea," she muttered. "No idea at all…"

~~

           Inuyasha glared at the bright sunlight streaming through his window and he covered his eyes to protect them from the sun. He fumbled towards the window, yanking down the shade. His mind was fuzzy and he tried to focus on his surroundings. This wasn't his room—but…it was his room.

           He looked around the room, his mind calmly taking in every detail. He didn't recognize this at first—it was like someone had implanted memories to make it seem familiar to him. The walls were bare except his sword hanging on it. That wasn't as strange as the other stuff strewn around the room. With Kagome here, it was neater…his heart suddenly clenched. _Kagome... He had lost her forever to her future time. _

           Turning around suddenly, he slammed his fist into the wall, taking enjoyment as it tore a hole in the wall. He tore apart his desk, trying to destroy everything in the room that likened him to this life that wasn't his. He was getting ready to shred the closet doors with his claws when the door flew open and his mother stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring at him. 

           "Inuyasha! What on earth are you DOING?" She demanded. His ears flattened at the sound of her angry voice and he glared back at her. "Taking out my anger." He muttered. "You wouldn't understand." He flopped down on his bed, the only object he left untouched.

           "You're assuming an awful lot, young man. If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for classes." 

           Inuyasha stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't go to school. Especially not *here.*" He made it sound as if this time was dirty. "I don't want to scare the precious little humans."

           She sighed and sat on the bed next to him, pulling on a lock of his hair. "That's why you look like this." She said, rolling her eyes. "Look in the mirror, won't you?" 

           Grumbling, he got up to go to the bathroom mirror. Shiru smiled to herself and waited for Inuyasha's reaction. "Five…four…three… two…" 

           "WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha stormed out of the room, anger flashing from his violet eyes. "Why do I look like a human?" He held a strand of his long black hair, glaring at his mother as if she was to blame for everything.

           "You don't know…" she said softly. "I forgot…" She stood up, moving over to her son. "You look this way so that you can go to school and not be hunted for it." She smiled at his sullen expression. "This is a good disguise, Inuyasha."

           He had to agree—but he didn't like it. "Fine." he muttered. At least this way he could walk around this town, undetected. He could find information about Kagome, if she was alive. His eyes lit up briefly.

           "Mother…after school, I might be a little late." he said quickly. "I'm going to be busy." His mother gave him a strange look. "Out to find a certain someone, I take it?" she asked. She ignored his shocked look and brushed his bangs out of his hair. "Get dressed, Inuyasha. You have someone to retrieve." 

           "What would you know of it, Mother? You don't know me…" Inuyasha glared balefully at her. She didn't know…no one knew but him, and it was cruel twist of fate that he was made to remember every moment with Kagome…his mate that he couldn't be with again.

           "I know more than you think, Inuyasha." 

           He shook his head. "You know less about your son than you think," he said forcefully, pulling a shirt over his head as she talked. "If I told you that I fell in love with a human, who was once my concubine then later my mate, you would think I was crazy."

           She laughed. "I wouldn't think you were crazy," she said. "I made this ring that bound you and Kagome together." She tapped on the silver band gently. 

           His eyes widened. "You know then…" He said softly. "You know…" He hugged his mother quickly, and put on the jacket to his school uniform hurriedly. Braiding his long hair, he ran down the stairs, eager to get to school—wondering if he would find Kagome there.

~~

           Hojou leaned against the wall casually, observing Kagome with her friends. She seemed distant lately, and he overheard more than one conversation about him, Kagome's feelings for him, and what she was going to do to him if she saw him that day.

           He turned to Miroku, who also seemed bent on avoiding him, and instead was giving him cautious looks. If he couldn't trust Miroku, who could he trust?   
           "Miroku…do you know what's wrong with Higurashi-san lately? I thought she was interested in me." Hojou pouted. "Now she's seems ready to kill me." 

           Miroku's eyes were filled with amusement, and Hojou wondered at his friend. After a few moments of composing his face, Miroku bit his lip. 

           "You know…this Kagome may be a little different." He said. "Don't you think you may want to stay away from her until you know what's going on?" He asked.

           Hojou frowned. "I hate to see her unhappy." He said firmly. "I should do something to help her."

           Miroku tried to hide his amusement at the situation. He found himself waking up in his own apartment, a school uniform casually flung over a chair. He also remembered everything from his other life. He was grateful that he looked human enough to pass for the schools…it was much easier to find out information—and it seemed that he was in the right school.  Now only if he knew where Inuyasha was…

           He made several more consoling statements towards Hojo, mentally reminding himself that this Hojou didn't remember a single thing. Wasn't the same person at all. It was a good thing…or else Hojou would've already been sucked into the Air Void a long time ago. 

~~

           Kagome propped her chin up in her hands, listening to the teacher babble on. She wasn't interested in this stuff…she knew that some part of her wanted to learn this—but most her mind was still with Inuyasha. It had been three weeks since she returned 'home' and she was still in pain from not being with him. 

           "Higurashi-san!" Kagome jumped at the sound of her name being called. "Are you even paying attention to me? Do you NOT want to get into a good college?"

           Kagome stifled a yawn. "Not really…" She mumbled. She was so tired…She ignored the shocked gasps from every one around the room, and lay her head on her desk. She felt ill…

           Yuka was shaking her shoulder. "Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" Kagome shook her head. 

           "May I be excused?" She asked weakly. She needed to get to the bathroom…and quick. The teacher nodded his permission, and Kagome flew out the door, running into another student.

~~


	16. Disguise and Truth

This was originally going to be the last chapter, but since I found a way to drag it out a little more—c'mon, y'all don't want this to end yet, do you? ^.^ Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the works, and once I finish it, it'll be posted. It should be the last. ^.^ Inuyasha does not belong to me, but this story is wholly my own. Thanks goes to my imouto, Stef-chan, and to Kayla, who both have been very diligent in pre-reading this, and wanting more. Thanks also goes to those who have reviewed thus far. It means a lot to see that this has generated such good feedback. 

Shared Blood

Chapter Sixteen

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the person she ran into and her heart almost stopped. "You…" She whispered.

~~

           Shiru sighed softly, picking up the strewn materials in her son's room. He hadn't changed much from his old life—was still messy and too lazy to clean up after himself. She bit her lip as she picked up the pile of dirty laundry. He was worse than usual, though—ever since he figured Kagome could be alive, he was searching for her everywhere…but obligations of this life stinted his searches a great deal, and she wondered if he would find her anytime soon. It had been three weeks since this new life started for all of them. Some of them remembered the truth, some didn't. Her own mate was not aware of the change, and Shiru didn't have the heart to tell him.

           She missed Kagome's presence…she changed her son so much…and while Inuyasha wasn't reverting back to his old self, he was getting withdrawn and bitter. She missed her happier son…when he was relaxed, smiling, and protective over his mate. She closed her eyes, almost able to see the two together again.

~~

           Sango rolled her eyes and brushed off her uniform, one hand steadying Kagome. "Long time, no see." She said calmly as Kagome tried to recover herself. "How have you been, Kagome?" 

           "S-Sango?" Kagome finally got out. The tall girl nodded, her black hair swinging casually from the high ponytail. "How are you here?" She asked. It couldn't be the same Sango. Yuka and her mother weren't the same. She must've known Sango from before, although no part of her memories supplied information to confirm this.

           "I don't really know, Kagome. You and Inuyasha set this up, didn't you?" Sango didn't look angry with her anymore. She looked…grateful. "Gods, what…a thing to do!" She muttered. "You two gave up each other for this?" At Sango's questioning look, Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. 

           "It's been so hard, Sango…" Kagome whispered. 

            Sango sighed. "I wish I could say the same, but Miroku follows me around like he still owns me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not his slave anymore." She said proudly.

Kagome nodded, grinning, but then a wave of nausea washed over her, and she gave Sango a weak smile. "I'll be right back." She muttered, and dashed off towards the bathroom.

           Sango rubbed her eyes. One moment Kagome was there, and the next moment she was gone. Walking casually towards the bathrooms, she leaned against the wall, waiting for Kagome to emerge. 

           She came out a few minutes later, her face pale. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Kagome…are you okay?" She asked. "You really don't look so well. Is it because you are away from Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft.

           Kagome shook her head. "It's not that… the pain…with Inuyasha…is different." Her voice was low. "This is…I feel really sick to my stomach."

           Sango's eyes widened in realization. She didn't think something like that could be possible, but…"Kagome…" She said slowly. "Do you think its possible you might be pregnant?" 

           Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Sango, one hand going to her stomach. "How can that be?" She whispered. "I can't be pregnant…I mean…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

           Sango rolled her eyes. "Nothing else about you has changed after you mated with Inuyasha, has it?" She asked. At Kagome's nod, Sango went on. "If you and him made a baby before you reversed everything, then why would that life be denied, hmm?"

           Kagome nodded weakly, then gasped as a wave of pain washed over her. She went to her knees, clutching her side, tears in her eyes. That pain…it wasn't from her—it was from outside herself…_Inuyasha! _Her mind cried. She felt him…she reached out, unaware of the concerned look Sango was giving her, kneeling by side. She was only lost in her own mind as she passed out.

~~

           Miroku ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. He didn't realize how hard it would be to find one person in the city of Tokyo. And Inuyasha could not even BE in Tokyo. He could be in the country. He didn't know. It wasn't as if there was a last name to go by—Inuyasha was always Inuyasha. What was he going to ask? "Have you seen a boy around seventeen years of age with silver white hair and dog ears?" They'd hunt him down, and kill him. Miroku already figured out that youkai weren't really welcomed in this world, and that the ones remaining were carefully hidden—wearing disguises of all kinds. Kitsune magic was prominent in the city.

           "Inuyasha, where ARE you?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wanted to tell his cousin that he found Kagome—it seemed to be a recurring theme to find his cousins mate when he was away from her. Especially when he knew the two would need each other very soon.

~~

           Inuyasha glared fiercely at the playground outside, wondering why he had to stay in this stupid school when all he wanted to do was look for Kagome. He knew that half of this school was full of youkai's in disguise. He never smelled so many people using kitsune magic before—or more complicated spells that they wore around them. He was surprised that no one had found them out…he was just glad he wasn't found out yet—he didn't enjoy the thought of being hunted—if word got out that he was a hanyou, neither the youkai or humans would accept him. Or let him live for that matter.

           A noise behind him made him turn around, and he looked into the familiar brown eyes of Kikyou, and sighed. Apparently this girl was after him or something. He wished that he could toss her out the window behind him—he forcefully reminded himself that this wasn't the same girl that tried to kill Kagome. 

           "Oh, Inuyasha…are you taking me to the Sakura festival?" Kikyou blinked her eyes innocently at him, and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Why would he take this twit to something like that? Didn't the girl take the hint that he didn't want her around? Wouldn't even want her around even if he *didn't* think of her as that other self of hers?

           "No, Kikyou." He said patiently. "I have someone else." He looked at her calmly. "I'm sure there are plenty of other guys that would like to go with you." He turned around again, tryin to trace Kagome with his mind. There had to be some link between them still. He refused to believe that all connections were gone. Something had to be left.

           "No, Inuyasha. I don't think that you understand." Inuyasha's head snapped around at Kikyou's tone of voice. "You are going to go with me, or lots of people are going to find out that secret of yours." 

           Her smile was knowing, and Inuyasha eyed her warily. "What do you mean, girl?" He asked cautiously. She couldn't know what he was—only a miko could sense that. 

           "What you are…Inuyasha. Your name makes it rather obvious, don't you think?" Her voice was taunting, as she stepped closer to him. "Where are the ears, Inuyasha-sama?" 

           Inuyasha hid his surprise, regarding her carefully. "Why the –sama, Kikyo?" He asked quietly. "I'm certainly not your better. We're equals, aren't we?" 

           Kikyou laughed. "Not always!" She laughed. "I remember you—of course I remember you. I wanted to be your personal slave. I wanted the position you chose that dimwit for. Instead you had me killed…oh, I remember you well, Inuyasha. Now I hold this above you…"

           "You backstabbing bitch!" He growled out. Why did this moron have to be born near him, instead of his mate. He jumped off the ledge, pushing past her. "I don't really care about what you're talking about, girl." He bit out. "I'm going to go home, so I can find my _mate._"

           Kikyou shook her head, a smirk gracing her face. "Your mate?" She questioned. "You actually think something like that carries over?" She stepped closer to Inuyasha, her eyes carefully checking the hallway. When none appeared, she turned back to him, one hand going to his face, caressing the cheek. He snarled at her, and moved to jerk away from her. Her iron grip on his arms prevented him from moving, and suddenly he felt fear…

           A few minutes later, fire raced through his veins as he was slammed directly with miko power. He fell to his knees, feeling like he was getting burned from the inside out. He bit back his cry of pain, and instead glared at Kikyou, managing to lash out at her with one hand. She jumped away from him, but her hate still danced in her eyes. 

           "I once loved you, Inuyasha…" She said softly. "But…now I'm going to make sure you die."

~~

           Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. "Kagome?" Her friend had fallen to the floor, her face blank. Now her eyes were open, and held fury in them. 

           "He's hurt." She bit out, her anger moving through her voice until it was an almost tangible force. She sat up without assistance, fury blazing in her gray-blue eyes. "I'm going to *kill* whoever hurt him." Unknown to her, a low growl formed in her throat, startling Sango. 

           "Kagome…calm down, please!" Sango pleaded. She was afraid that she was going to tear the school apart to get at her mate. Kagome wasn't listening, and her expression was void of emotion except fury. "Kagome! It's not good for your baby!" 

           Her face draining of all color, Kagome took a shuddering breath. "You're right." She said dully. "Inuyasha…" Her voice came out in a broken whisper. Her hands clenched at her sides. "I know he is here now." She said softly. "I can feel him again…he's been hurt, badly."

           Biting her lip, Sango gently touched her shoulder. "I'll help you find him, Kagome. Don't worry."  Kagome suddenly collapsed bonelessly underneath her, and Sango tried to grab her as she fell to the floor. "Kagome! Kagome!" 

~~

           Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain. He was losing consciousness fast, and he struggled to keep awake. Kikyou's eyes were blank, and he was scared for himself…he knew that if he let Kikyou kill him, he would *never* see Kagome again. Finally, the pain overwhelmed him as he fell to the ground.

~~~

           Kagome looked around her surroundings. They were familiar, and her eyes immediately began searching for the one person that shared it with her. Her heart started beating fast, and she had flashes of pain running through her as well as intense joy. She was going to go crazy if she didn't see her mate soon, when she knew he was nearby.

           "Inuyasha!" Her voice seemed muffled by the darkness surrounding her, but she didn't give up. She started walking towards his presence. She had to find him soon. She started walking with her eyes closed, heightening the sensation of *him.* Running into something, she opened her eyes to look into Inuyasha's.

           She didn't have a chance to breath or respond before his arms were wrapped around her body, pulling her to him, his lips fiercely claiming her own. She returned the kiss just as quickly, and was glad that there was not the need for breathing in the dimension, that they could hold each other for as long as needed. She finally broke away though, her face inches from his, her arms tight around his body.

           "Kagome…" His rough voice sounded on her ears, and she stared up at him, unbelieving that he was actually here, that her arms were so tightly wrapped around him. She leaned up, nuzzling his neck. 

           "I've missed you, mate." She whispered. "It's hell without you…but you're here." She pulled away for a moment. "How are you here?" She asked. "I thought you would have died…in the past…" Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

           Inuyasha smirked. "You think I'd leave you alone here? You know how weird of a time it is?" He asked. "There are tons of youkai about, but we're hidden—we have to disguise ourselves." He looked worried, and Kagome felt the emotion transmit over to her. 

           "I felt something." She said slowly. "Who hurt you?" She demanded. "Who hurt *my* mate?" Her tone was low with anger, directed towards the one who touched Inuyasha. Her mate winced, and she frowned at him. "Tell me."

           "It's Kikyou." He murmered. "She's a miko, apparently…and she packs quite a punch…" His voice drifted off. "Makes me glad I never made you that angry." He grinned at her, trying to relieve some of the tension.

           Sighing, she leaned against him again. "I want to be back with you." She whispered. "You remember that well house I used to live at?" She asked. At Inuyasha's nod, she continued. "It's not just that anymore. There's a house and a shrine and everything." Her voice was quiet. "My mother is still alive, and my grandfather…Souta doesn't hate me. It's a family—but…" Her lip trembled. "I don't want it! I want you."

           He stroked her hair. "Shh, love…I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Now that I know where you are—I'm coming for you. You're mine…" He winced again. "As long as that bitch doesn't get me first."

           Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I won't let her, Inuyasha." She said fiercely. "You're mine—like I'm yours." Her expression was serious as she cupped his face tenderly. "I don't want anyone to hurt you—remember? I said I'd protect you, too."

           He nodded. "My family…we live out in the country." He whispered. "I go to this…school…Midori Academy." He made a face. "It's so ridiculous. I don't need to be there—the stuff we are taught is stupid."

           Kagome laughed. "I'm sure." She said dryly. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered. "I want to stay here forever." Inuyasha shook his head. 

           "We have to find each other, Kagome. So I can hold you in my arms for real." Kagome nodded. 

           "Inuyasha…also…" Her voice dropped down lower. "I…I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. "You're going to be a father." Her face was happy looking up at him, and his eyes widened. 

"Father?" He stared at her. "Our child?" He hugged her again, this time gentler, wary of the new life within her.        

"Gods, Kagome…come to me, soon…" He kissed her again, and poured his emotion into the kiss, his lips tracing gently over hers, then moving to her cheeks, softly kissing the skin there. She sighed and leaned up to his touch, arms wrapped around his neck, to pull herself as close to him as possible.

           He gently pulled away from her, his eyes serious. "We have to find each other, Kagome. This gives us hope." He frowned, and seemed to be concentrating on something—his intent was obvious when he started to fade in her arms.

           "Inuyasha! Don't go yet!" Kagome clung to him, crying. "I still…" He put a gentle finger to her lips, quieting her. 

           "We're going to meet soon, right?" He asked, smiling. "Don't worry so much." He vanished completely, and Kagome found herself staring into Sango's concerned eyes. 

           "I know where he is." She said. Sango's eyes widened. "I need to get out of here…he needs me, now."

~~

           Kagome's mother looked up in shock at her daughter running up the steps to the house in bounds…almost like she was flying up the stairs in her haste to get to the house. Something about her daughter had been bothering her since that day she had seen her tearing her room apart—but now things were getting even stranger. It was about time she asked some questions.

           She stood in front of her daughter, her expression determined. Kagome stopped dead, and stared at her mother, a strange expression on her face…resignation? As if she knew that this day would come.

           "Mother…" Kagome's voice was low, and there was something hidden in the tone that made her shiver. "I can't…I can't talk to you now. I have to go somewhere. Please." Her eyes were pleading, and the desperation lurking in the back of them made her falter, but she firmed up her mouth. She wanted an explanation now.

           "Now, Kagome. In the house. I need to talk to you." Kagome sighed, and gave in, following her mother to the house.

~~

           "Kagome…"  She looked up at the sound of her voice, her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to be here…she needed to be with Inuyasha. "I demand some explanations. You've been keeping something from me. What is it? Are you pregnant or something?"

           Kagome's eyes widened, and she snickered. "Well, that's part of it." She muttered. She ignored the shocked look her mother gave her. 

           "You're pregnant?" She exclaimed, and Kagome shrugged lightly, her eyes unconcerned over her mother's anger.

           "I think I am." She said softly. "I can't tell yet, but it seems that I could be." She tilted her head. "Tell me, Mother—have you noticed any other changes about me?" Her hands were folded demurely in her lap, and she looked up at her mother with a slight smirk.

           Her mother glanced at the hands, and her eyes widened. On the tips of the fingers weren't regular nails…they were sharpened claws. Now that she had noticed that difference—she wasn't sure how she missed it before—she began to notice other changes. 

           Her daughter's facial structure was more pointed…making her look more mature. The pupils of her eyes had an almost unnoticeable slitted appearance, and her whole body structure seemed different from the sixteen year old girl that she had seen a few weeks ago. She was almost a different person—and that scared her.

           "Who are you?" Kagome was amused at her mother's response. Not 'what happened to you' but 'who are you.' It was strangely fitting. 

           "I'm your daughter…but I'm not your daughter." She finally said. "I…I guess that I've lived this life, with you, going to school normally. But what I remember the most…is a different life. One that changed me into what you see."

           She held up her left hand to show her mother the ring on it. "I was mated in that life—and that is where I am going now—to him. He's hurt, and needs me." Her eyes were bright with tears. "He's a part of me."

           "Mated?" Her mother's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Don't you mean marriage, Kagome? The proper word is marriage."

           Kagome shrugged. "It wasn't a human marriage." She said. "My mate is a youkai." 

           "A youkai!" Looking ill, her mother regarded Kagome with a slight trace of fear. "You're a youkai?" She asked. 

           Kagome shook her head. "Not really…I have youkai blood because of mating with Inuyasha…our bond melded us together, and he gave me his blood so that I could survive." She didn't tell her mother that she was his concubine at first. She wasn't sure how much shock her mother could handle.

           "Mother…I will tell you more later. For now, let me go to him. Please." Her eyes were once again pleading, and her mother finally nodded her consent, her mind on other matters. Kagome smiled gratefully at her, and was suddenly gone from the room, only to appear a few moments later wearing red jacket belted over her school uniform. 

           "I'll be back." She said quietly. "Don't worry about me." Then she was gone again.

~~

           Inuyasha shoved Kikyou away from him, his eyes narrowed in pain and anger. After meeting with Kagome—he felt refreshed. Her touch gave him back the strength he needed to fight Kikyou, who sent hell-bent on ending his life.

           He paused in the fight, his nose twitching as a familiar scent washed over him. He would recognize it anymore, and he was rewarded when a familiar figure in a red robe and dark hair appeared. He grinned. Apparently that crossed over, too.

           His eyes softened, and he ignored Kikyou as Kagome walked up to him, smiling gently. "So you found your way back to me, eh?" He asked, grinning. She nodded and threw herself into his arms, glad to have them around her again, her senses telling her that it was him—even though he looked like a human.

           "So why the funny look, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. She looked around, and saw Kikyou staring at her. She jumped slightly, stunned at the girl appearing again.

           "Don't tell me that you are thinking of defying me?" Kikyou questioned, stepping closer to Kagome and Inuyasha. "You are unholy…you deserve to be purified, to have the taint of evil taken away from you." 

           Kagome backed into Inuyasha, her eyes wide with fear for a moment, then she stood up straight and glared at the girl in front of her, her eyes narrowed in irritation.

           "I don't need your purification, Kikyou." She said softly, the tone hiding her annoyance at the one that stood in front of her. "I am just fine as I am. You're the one that deserves to be purified. Your hate is coming off of you in waves."

           Kikyou smirked. "I am a miko, you are not. You're nothing but a worthless youkai…can't you see that you are evil? Just accept it."

           The crowd that was slowly forming around them gasped in unison, glaring at Kagome with fear-filled eyes, and a few stood watching with amusement at the proceedings. "Kill the youkai." There was a murmur that ran through the crowd, and Kagome understood why Inuyasha looked so human—it was because of this. Just what type of world had they created?


	17. Finale

Laz comes in with a  lowered head, bowing profusely. I'm very sorry this took so long to get out, minna-san. I have been busy with work, school, stress, and writer's block! Of all things to have in the last chapter. **Heh** Yes, this is the last chapter, and I am very glad for all of you that stuck around so long for this story. You have all been great, and supportive of me through this whole thing. Thank you so much!! 

Shared Blood

Chapter Seventeen

By: Lazuli

lazulidreamer@yahoo.com

           Kagome felt almost suffocated as the crowd closed in around her and Inuyasha, Kikyou in the front, her thin face marred by a smirk. She finally had the upper hand, and was playing it for all it was worth. There was still one card that was not played yet, though—Kikyou wasn't aware that Kagome had miko power herself…and she would use it for all it was worth when the time called for it.

~~

           Miroku walked up the school steps, feeling an aura form over the building. He hurried to where Kagome and Inuyasha were, hoping that he wasn't going to be too late.

~~

           Inuyasha glanced down at his mate, biting his lip. So much hate—he didn't want Kagome involved in this. She didn't deserved to be hurt like this. He tightened his arms around her, glaring balefully at Kikyou.

           "You have no right, Kikyou…don't involve Kagome is this. She is not a youkai." Inuyasha held her protectively, but Kikyou just laughed at him. 

           "She is your mate—is she not? Such a …barbaric term." She sniffed disdainfully. "Like an animal." She gestured to someone in the crowd. "Grab me a set of a bow and arrows." She commanded. "I have to make sure these youkai don't bother us anymore."

           The girl she had asked to get the items laughed at her. "You want me to help you kill youkai?" She asked, amusement thick in her voice. "Can you not tell a youkai?" She asked, this time laughing. 

           Kikyou froze, her eyes widening. Kagome snickered as she let her senses extend over the crowd. Most of the people that were here *were* youkai. Anger and spite was a high emotion, and more than a few wore feral grins as they regarded the miko.

           "You can't be youkai." Kikyou mumbled. "You don't look it…" 

           Kagome shook her head softly. "Can't you sense it, Kikyou? The magic that surrounds them to hide their forms?"

           "I don't….I can't…" She looked scared. 

           The girl laughed again. "Let me introduce myself, then." She smirked. "My name is Kagura." Her eyes flashed red for a moment, and Kikyou backed away slightly. "I know of you."

           Kikyou glared. "You don't know me at all. What are you talking about?" 

           Kagura smiled, a fan appearing in her hands. "I know you, miko. You are the one who relished in our deaths, enjoyed killing off families." Her eyes were cold. "Did you think that we were without loving emotion? That we would not mourn the death of our loved ones?"

           Kikyou's eyes were wild as she looked for help in the crowd of hostile faces. Again—her life was going to end in a brutal way. Her arms hung limp at her sides as she awaited her fate. 

           Kagome couldn't stand to look at this. No matter what Kikyou did in the past—and what she did now—she didn't deserve such a death as Kagura would deliver her.

           "Kagura—stop it." Her voice was quiet as she stepped forward. "Kikyou deserves punishment, but not death."

           Kagura sneered. "Why should I listen to you, freak?" Another fan appeared, and Kagome could smell…wind…forming around her. She looked up at Inuyasha worriedly. 

           "You will listen to her because she is my mate." His eyes were serious as they stared into Kagura's. "Princess of the Inuyoukai family. Higher than you."

           Kagura backed off slightly. Kagome looked astonished. "Inuyasha…your…family?" She questioned. He nodded, looking amused. 

           "It doesn't  hold the same status in human circles, Kagome, but in ours my family is still the ruling family. Kagura should remember that."

           Kagura nodded hastily, but she still sneered at the cowering miko. "Why do you want me to save her, Kagome-hime? She tried to have you and your mate killed."

           "She deserves to be *punished*." Kagome's own smirk answered Kagura's for a moment, and she stared at the miko. "But not killed. We will hold trial for her, and contain her." 

           Inuyasha nodded. He regretted now killing the girl so hastily before—this was the cause of it. Although he wondered what Kikyou had been doing in this world to cause some animosity to her.

           "Fine." Kagura gestured to two boys behind her, who held Kikyou easily. "We will take care of her." She flashed Kagome a smile. "We won't kill her. Do not worry. She will be…detained."

           Kikyou's eyes stared into Kagome's as she was dragged away, and Kagome shuddered at the pleading in her eyes. Perhaps death would have been more merciful…

~~

           Miroku stared at the crowd dispersing, and he searched out the two people he knew would be there. Smiling, he ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha, arms reaching around Kagome. She moved away from him, glaring at him suspiciously.

           "Kagome-sama! Do you not remember me?" He asked, hurt. Inuyasha was glaring at him, too. This wasn't fair…he knew them, but they were treating him as if he were someone to not be trusted.

           "I know you, Miroku." Her voice was amused. "I just don't want to be groped." Inuyasha growled beside her. 

           "Don't even think about it, cousin."

           Miroku tried his best to look offended. "I see you two healthy and together for the first time since our last life, and you treat me in such a way?"

           Narrowing her eyes at him, Kagome suppressed a grin before throwing her arms around Miroku. "I'm glad you're safe, too." She whispered. 

~~

           Shiru looked up when Inuyasha walked in the door, his black hair vanishing to be replaced by his usual white color. He held Kagome by the hand, and she wasted no time in hugging the girl. 

           "Kagome—" She smiled at her. "You are doing good, I see." 

           Kagome nodded, returning the smile. "I am glad to be back here." She said softly. Shiru nodded.

           "Kagome—how is your life now? Your family and friends?" 

           Kagome sighed. "Lonely… I've lead a totally different lifestyle here—I feel so apart."

           Shiru nodded. "Has your family noticed your differences?" She raised an eyebrow at the claws that tipped Kagome's fingers. "I know you have tried to hide, but even after a time, your mother will have to have seen something."

           Kagome sighed. "I told Mama before I went after Inuyasha." She said quietly. "I don't think she was too happy…"

           Shiru looked concerned. "It would not be easy for her, Kagome. This world—youkai exist, but are in hiding, feared. There are but a few miko, and they are not strong enough to sense what is under their noses."

           Kagome nodded. "My mother seemed very frightened for me—and concerned when I told her about the baby."

           Inuyasha started, and stared at his mate in shock. "Baby?" He gasped out. Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor.

           "I think…I may be having a baby." She whispered. She looked nervously at him. "I…are you…happy?" She asked, her voice nearly inaudible. Her words were cut short when Inuyasha lifted her in his arms.

           "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "My mate.. is going to have my child." He grinned happily at her, swinging her around.

           Kagome giggled. "Yep! I told you in our dream…you don't remember?" She hugged him tightly. He looked slightly worried.

           "Mate… where are you… we… going to live?" His ears drooped slightly. "You have a family, now—a brother and a mother who love you, where you don't have to fear anything."

           "I also find my mate again." She chided. "Do you think I would give you up?" She held him tightly. "I do not belong with them. I belong with you. My family as I know it died a long time ago."

           Inuyasha pouted. "But they are here, now—" He didn't know exactly why he was encouraging his mate to be away from him. 

           "Inuyasha—my mother knows about me now—and I … I should introduce her to you, so that she knows who my mate is."

           Shiru nodded. "I would like to meet your mother as well, Kagome. But first…" She tilted her head to take in Kagome's appearance. "I think you must be taught how to hide your…new attributes."

           Kagome looked down at her hands, and nodded. "I think so…" She mumbled. "I don't think they like youkai very much…it wasn't like before. They don't fear them anymore—but they are not accepted. They are outcasts…"

           She frowned. "I don't like this world." She said softly. "It feels wrong… what was the purpose of reverting everything if it turns out like this?"

           Shiru sighed. "In any world, there are bound to be problems, prejudices. Not everyone holds the same. Now…let's get you both ready to tell your mother the whole truth."

~~

           Kagome looked at her appearance in the mirror—it hardly seemed her. She was so used to the youkai attributes that she had, that it was strange seeing her as a normal human. And Inuyasha as a normal human as well.

           He snickered at their images in the mirror. "Remember me being human that one night? You almost skewered me."

           Kagome blushed. "I didn't know who you were!" She muttered. "I'm glad I didn't." She turned her face up to him, smiling. "I would have never had a mate."

           He hugged her close. "Yeah…" He kissed her lightly, then paused as he heard snickering.

           "Gods, you guys are sick." Inuyasha turned to glare at his brother. 

            "You're just jealous." Inuyasha muttered, but the tips of his ears were red at Sesshoumaru catching him being so … open with his feelings.

           "No, you guys are disgusting. I'm surprised you haven't thrown her to the bed to have your way with her."

           Inuyasha snorted. "I have more respect for my mate." He grinned. "You don't even have one, and you are the older brother."

           Sesshoumaru sniffed. "There is no one good enough for I, Sesshoumaru." He said loftily. "I will not taint father's blood."

           Kagome rolled her eyes. "He hasn't changed." She mumbled, and turned to look at the youkai. His hair was cut shorter than she remembered, and was a rich, thick black. His eyes were ice blue as they narrowed at her, and she could sense his confusion.

           "Do I know you, wench?" He asked. "I do not believe I have ever met you before." He was staring at her intently, though. "Although…"

           Kagome smirked. "The great youkai, Sesshoumaru cannot remember his brother's woman?" She asked, grinning. "And I thought you were all superior."

           Sesshoumaru gave her a dirty look. "I do not have to remember my lowly brother's choice of female." He said quietly. "It is beneath me." He left the room, nose up in the air.

           Kagome snickered. "Ah, poor youkai is all confused." She knew that he would hear her, and she grinned at Inuyasha. "I think I've missed him.'

           Inuyasha mock glared at her. "And not me? I'm hurt." He pulled out of her arms. "C'mon, Mother is waiting for us."

~~

~~

~~

           Kagome giggled softly at the sight of her children tackling each other, little growls announcing the pounce before it happened. They were so active—more so than she ever remembered being, although her mother claimed otherwise.

           "Yoru! Hiru! It's time for dinner. Your papa will be home soon." 

           Wide, identical grins lit up the faces of her children, and they bounded to her happily, throwing themselves into her arms until she lifted them up.

           "Now, you have to behave when Papa gets home. You can't be jumping all over him." Kagome tried to keep her face straight. _Inuyasha wants his children to jump all over him more than anything. _

"Are you serious, Mama?" Hiru pouted up at his mother, ears dropping. "You're not trying to trick us again, are you?"

           Kagome smiled. "Now why would I do that to my children?" She grinned, her own ears moving in amusement. Yoru took that chance to grab onto her left ear, and Hiru the right.

           "Mama!" Both children shrieked in her ears. 

Kagome winced. "That hurts…" She mumbled, trying to pry their hands off of her. "I know you're fascinated with these, but can't you grab Papa's and not mine?"  She pleaded.

           Yoru shook her head, silver-black hair flying in her face. "Uh-uh. You said that Papa didn't want us climbing over him. So we'll play with you." 

           Both children managed to successfully knock her flat on the ground, and she laughed as they pounced on her. 

           Kagome laughed as they climbed all over her, and she had to exert a little more strength to push them off of her so she could sit up. She heard someone coming in the room, and she turned to look at Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha staring at her in amusement.

           The children took that opportunity to throw themselves at their father, giggling madly. "Papa! You're home!" The stared at Sango and Miroku. 

           "Who're you?" Yoru demanded. "You smell like Mama after Papa has…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Inuyasha muffled her mouth. He turned to Sango and Miroku with an apologetic look, while Kagome blushed.

           Sango just grinned, ruffling the little girl's hair. "You have a sharp nose. I am expecting…a child." She said softly. 

           Kagome smiled brightly. "Congratulations!" She said happily. "I'm so glad that that perverted youkai finally did something right." She mock-glared at Miroku.

           Miroku held up in hands in self defense. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said loftily. "I am always a perfect gentleman."

           At the loud sounds of protest, Kagome grinned, sitting back in her chair as everyone settled down. She thought about how much happier she was now—and her and Inuyasha's job in this world was more enjoyable than the last.

           Finding youkai that had been abused, hanyou children in hiding—and building a home for them, and a safe place—society was slowly beginning to accept them under the strong rule of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's father was the head of this district of Japan, and Inuyasha followed in his footsteps. 

           This world was different from the old Japan Kagome first lived in, the Japan that held youkai rule—it was an entirely new world, and one they found easy to shape to what they needed. 

           Her mother had taken to the news better than she expected—it helped that Shiru was a well known and respected figure in the community, even more so than before. 

           Kagome held her tiring children close to her after they removed themselves from their father, and smiled contentedly. She touched the ring on her finger lightly, looking over at Inuyasha.

           _I love you. _He returned the smile, eyes soft as he gazed at her. 

           _And I love you, my Kagome. _


End file.
